Charmed Lineage 2X10: Wild West Show
by TBorah89
Summary: Wyatt and Liz manage to pull their wedding off without a hitch it's their honeymoon that doesn't go as smoothly. The remaining members of the thirteen go back in time to the old west. Hailey grows closer to Dante and thinks about dating him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed but if I did it might go something like this.

Summary: The big day is finally here Wyatt and Liz are getting married and shockingly they manage to pull it off without a hitch. It's while they are away on their honeymoon that things start to get interesting again. The gang is sent back to the old west and it comes as no surprise that Henry and Chris fit right in. Hailey explores the possibility of having a relationship with Dante but Brady may finally realize that he has feelings for her. The future kids get another visitor and this person may not be on their side but with them what else is new? Greg prepares to take the throne of the source but he is having doubts about what he wants to do. The eleven mix it up with the Triad and it might not be the smartest thing that they have ever done. A new prophecy comes to light and it might hold the real reason that Oriana was killed. Wyatt can't keep his over protective urges under control and he just can't resist checking in on his siblings and cousins.

* * *

Chapter 1: Preparations

Bianca was walking the floor jiggling her baby brother up and down in hopes of quieting his crying. She wasn't really sure how she had got saddled with him but it had happened before she knew what hit her. "It'll be ok Gus, I know that you're not happy right now but everything is going to be alright." She tried soothing him. "Where the fuck is he with that damn bottle?" she asked no one in particular.

Calleigh couldn't help it she just had to laugh at that. "B, I honestly have to say that this is a side of you I didn't expect to see." She knew that she was playing with fire but this was too good to miss. They were all in the attic at the manor.

"And to think I used to like you Cal." Bianca huffed as she kept walking hoping that would calm him. "We're going to get you something to eat in a minute and then you'll be a happy boy." She cooed at the infant.

"Listen to the woman Vinny, she knows what she's talking about." Henry said as he appeared with the baby's bottle and a burp rag thrown over his shoulder. "Do you want me to feed him?" he asked when he saw how frazzled she looked.

"I would love for you to feed him if you don't mind Hank." Bianca replied handing the baby off to him. She noticed that he settled him in the crook of his right arm and that was odd for him since he was left handed but she didn't say anything about it.

"Vince told me that he doesn't want Hank to feed him since he looks like a mountain man with all that hair on his face." Chris joked with them.

"This can no longer be ignored dad and B call the boy Gus, Chase calls him Auggie, mom calls him whatever name she can think of that rhymes and sounds cute, Hank calls him Vinny, and now apparently Chris is calling him Vince. If I'm this confused I can't imagine what he feels like." Oriana went off on a rant.

"Mom calls him Vinny too, if she wouldn't have named him so bad we wouldn't have to think up all kinds of nicknames for him." Bianca pointed out to her.

"How did you even get stuck with him? Mom and dad both knew that we were hunting demons today." Oriana asked.

"They both had to run into work really fast and they promised me it wouldn't take long. Obviously they trust me with him more than they do you and Chase." Bianca replied sticking her tongue out at her.

"Please tell me that we got the last demon on that list." Rachel begged they had been hunting demons for days.

"We got the last demon on the list. Unless Greg decides to throw something at us at the last second Wyatt and Liz are going to be able to have a normal wedding tomorrow." Chris said giving two thumbs up.

"We'll be fine Savannah would have given us a heads up if he was planning something." Troy said he knew that he shouldn't be but he trusted his baby sister.

"I love it how Wyatt and Liz are the ones getting married but they didn't help us with that list of demons. I also love it how Prue, Chuck, Jake, and Lilly are all absent at this moment." Parker bitched crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think Wy and Liz went to get their marriage license and then I'm pretty sure with the exception of Chuck the other four had to work. Chuck is having to help out at P3 today since Parker had to hunt demons with us." Henry reported as he fed the baby.

"I can't believe that they started giving those damn kids the week after Thanksgiving off too. I'm jealous they never did that when we were in school. That's the only reason Chuck didn't have to work today." Roman pouted.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Rachel asked him. He was normally always at work this time of day.

"Nope, Aunt Piper made Jimmy take over for me. She said that my talents would be better used demon hunting." Roman replied smugly.

"Thank God we got that list finished so fast. Mom would have killed us if we hadn't got done in time for the rehearsal." Chris rolled his eyes. He would be so glad for those two to be married so he didn't have to deal with all this shit anymore.

"Here B, he needs to be burped." Henry handed Gus back to Bianca.

Bianca looked confused but she took him and the burp rag he handed her. "Why didn't you just do this?" she asked as she laid her brother on her shoulder and started patting his back.

"My whole left shoulder hurts down into my arm. I can't even raise it above my head. That's why I haven't shaved since Sunday." Henry admitted.

"I know that that was a cursed knife but you shouldn't be this swore still that isn't normal." Bianca informed him.

"It wasn't the knife that caused this. I got thrown into a wall by one of those demons and when I did my shoulder popped out of place and then when I bounced off the wall and hit the ground it popped back in." Henry knew that she was most likely going to be pissed that he had kept that from her but he didn't want her to worry.

"You should have told me." Bianca said looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"It's not a big deal it just sucks because I'm left handed." Henry played it off when it hurt a hell of a lot worse than he was letting on.

"Being left handed just plain sucks." Frank said walking into the attic. He went right for his son. "There's daddy's big man, I told you that you didn't have to worry because Frank Jr. would take good care of you," he cooed scooping him up into his arms and he kissed Bianca's cheek. Gus's brown eyes lit up. He had only been with Frank and Lyn a few days but he knew that they loved him.

"Thanks for saying hi to me too dad. It's like you don't know that I exist when B's in the room." Oriana fixed a pout on her face.

"Hi baby girl, and I do know that you exist B is just my Frank Jr." Frank explained like that made everything ok.

"Oh well, as long as that is your explanation then that just makes it all fine. Forgive me for saying anything." Oriana rolled her eyes.

"Now you know why daddy asked mommy for you Gus. I love your sisters but they talk to me like that." Frank told his son.

"I really wish that you wouldn't bad mouth us to the boy dad." Maria said as she walked in the attic. She had just dropped Lyn downstairs so she could play with Jeremiah and she had business with Henry.

"I'm not badmouthing you I'm only speaking the truth." Frank replied trying to sound innocent.

"I'm just going to ignore you for right now because I have business with Hank." Maria said dropping the surgical bag she had in her hand on the floor.

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" Henry asked he didn't know if it would be better to deal with the pain in his shoulder or let Maria do something to fix it.

Maria gave him a withering look. "Hank, I have to dislocate your shoulder and then pop it back into place, so yeah this is going to hurt just a little bit."

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Henry asked in a whine.

"When you dislocated your shoulder and it popped back into place you got a nerve pinched and that is why you're in so much pain right now. I can fix it and you'll be in just a little bit of pain or you can be a baby and leave it the way it is now but you'll be in agony." Maria told him she was leaving the ball in his court.

Henry let out a loud sigh. "Fine, do what you must." He said resigned to his fate.

"I need you to sit backwards in that chair, you're too tall for me to be able to do this with you standing." Maria instructed him pointing to a chair. Henry did as he was told. "B, you might want to hold his hand." She told her sister.

Bianca threaded the fingers of her left hand through the fingers of Henry's right hand and she gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm right here babe." She promised him.

"Hank, this isn't going to feel nice at all. As a matter of fact it is going to hurt like a fucking bitch. But I'm going to need you to sit still so I do this right." Maria advised him.

Henry gave her a big grin. "Just do it and stop talking about it. I like a woman who is into action." He joked.

"Maria, you would be dead if your mom heard you using language like that in front of Gus. She is determined that he isn't going to turn out like you and your siblings." Frank couldn't help laughing though.

Maria just rolled her eyes. "I don't know why that man even bothers he knows that I don't really pay attention to him." She mused. She popped Henry's shoulder out of place in one swift move while he was distracted and didn't have time to tense up.

Henry only grunted he was determined that he wasn't going to yell out. But he squeezed Bianca's hand tightly. "That didn't feel too good at all." he commented conversationally.

"I know it didn't Pal, but we're almost done." Maria replied before popping his shoulder back into place.

"Hank, I know that you're in pain but I think you might have broke my hand." Bianca said wincing but she didn't let go of his hand.

"Sorry B, that just hurt a lot more than I thought it would." Henry apologized. He didn't want to hurt her if he could help it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Bianca assured him as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"But I don't like hurting you." Henry pouted.

"Trust me I can deal with a little physical pain." Bianca replied.

Maria rummaged through the bag she had brought with her and pulled out a sling. "Here Hank, you need to wear this until you have healed completely." And then she produced a bottle of pills. "These are high grade painkillers, take them only if you need them." She said handing them over.

"I've got it Maria, and thanks for doing this for me. I owe you one, the next time you get a ticket tell them that you're my sister-in-law and they won't hassle you." Henry said gratefully.

"Hey, I have to keep you in good working order you're the only one who can stand my little sister." Maria joked with him and Bianca rolled her eyes at them both.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Theme:

Chariot- Gavin Degraw

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Alex O'Loughlin

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

Rachel Hoyt- Sarah Michelle Gellar

Oriana Hoyt- Jessica Biel

Chord Shane- Jake Gyllenhaal

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

Paige Halliwell-Daniela Ruah

Dominic Turner- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Chase Hoyt- Chris Evans

Billy Jenkins- Chad Michael Murray

And

Emily Bradford- Hayden Panettiere

* * *

Jack walked into the kitchen with a baby monitor in his hand and he handed it to his mother. "Alright mom, Jeb and Lyn are playing in the sunroom. You shouldn't have any trouble out of either of them. I just have to run to the mall really quick since I have nothing to wear tonight. I wouldn't do this to you but you and Emily both insist that I dress nice." He announced.

"Jackie, they will be fine I have watched both of them before there is nothing for you to worry about." Piper assured him rolling her eyes.

"Jack, I can't believe that you of all people left Jeremiah and Lyn alone. That right there is just asking for trouble. I know that I don't have to remind you that Lyn is just like my mother. Jeb is a Halliwell so that right there is enough said." Paige said like he had lost his mind.

"What is that supposed to mean, me of all people?" Jack asked a slightly frosty tone to his voice. Paige knew damn good and well that she was treading on dangerous ground with him at the moment.

"I was just saying, I didn't mean anything by that." Paige replied.

"Paige, I hate to ask this since this is you I'm talking to, but do you have anything nice to wear?" Piper asked her granddaughter.

"Yes, I went to the store yesterday and I bought new clothes. Well, I didn't buy them I borrowed daddy's credit card without his knowledge, but that is besides the point." Paige admitted. The girl was always doing something so it wasn't a surprise to anyone.

"Good, I was going to make you go with him if you hadn't." Piper replied not caring how she went about it as long as she had something decent to wear.

"I better track down Al and Phil. I'm sure that they don't have anything to wear either. If Emily comes over here looking for me tell her that I'll be back later." Jack grumbled and then something occurred to him. "Mom, can I borrow the jeep?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, you know where the keys are just take it and go." Piper said pointing towards the door.

"Ok, I can take the hint my own mother doesn't want me here so I'm leaving." Jack said pretending to be hurt as he trudged out the side door.

Prue and Chuck came through the same door a moment later in the middle of a heated discussion.

"Honey, the only thing I'm saying is it would nice if you told me you were taking all of my cash before you took it. It's not a big deal but a little head's up would be nice from now on." Chuck reasoned with his wife.

"Normally I do tell you Chuck, but I didn't have time to go to the bank before I went to work today so I had to take it from you while you were in the shower." Prue replied she was sick of listening to him. He had been going on and on since he picked her up from work.

"Prue, I understand that all I said was a little warning would be nice." Chuck didn't want to fight with her that wasn't his intention at all.

"Next time I'll tell you before I rob you." Prue agreed she didn't want to fight with him either.

Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "That's all I ask, now I have a problem. You haven't kissed me since this morning."

Prue turned her head so she could kiss him. "That is much better, I don't like fighting with you."

"I don't like fighting with you either." Chuck said kissing her again.

"Could you two maybe get a room if you're going to do that?" Paige asked her aunt and uncle.

"I know that I risk pissing Chris and B off when I say this, but you really need to get laid." Prue told her niece.

"Prue, I don't think that that is a very nice thing for you to say to your niece." Phoebe pointed out to her daughter.

"It's not my fault that she makes me as crazy as her mother does when it comes to her love life. She has no one but herself to blame for that." Prue replied she didn't sound contrite in the least bit.

"Aunt Prue, don't worry about me and Dom. We're going to be fine like I keep telling everyone a little time apart is what we need. I don't want to get bored with him; I have been with him for four years." Paige pointed out not that any of that mattered to Prue.

"Paige, you owe me for stopping her right now just remember that." Chuck told his niece. The last thing he wanted was for Prue to get on one of her kicks. "Has anyone seen either of my best friends today?" he asked changing the subject.

"They had to go pick up their marriage license and their rings but they should be back any minute. We figured that we would let them spend a little bit of time together today since they have been separated for so long." Nicole answered his question.

"Of course that means it's a good thing that none of us are at the apartment right now since that is probably the first stop they made." Henry said walking into the room. He had his left arm in a sling. The others that had been in the attic were following close behind him.

"What happened to your arm child?" Big Henry asked his son. He wasn't really sure that he wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Nurse Nancy happened to my arm. She thought it would be fun to torture me so that is what she did." Hank replied with a grin on his face.

"Hey, I was helping you out buddy. Fuck with me and see if I help your ass ever again." Maria raged at him.

"Sis, he was only teasing you know how the big goofball is." Bianca tried calming her sister.

"I know that and I was teasing with him." Maria replied rolling her eyes.

"Dad, in answer to your question I dislocated my shoulder the other day and when it popped back in place it pinched a nerve. Maria dislocated it again and then she popped it back in. I can't lift my arm above my head right now that is the reason for the sling." Hank explained to his father.

"That's wonderful, Liz is going to have your ass when she finds out that you got hurt before her wedding." Cole laughed at him.

"Lizzie only thinks that I'm scared of her Cole. No one in their right mind is scared of Liz, she is like the Daphne of our group." Hank replied smugly.

"Hank, I wouldn't let my sister hear me say that about her if I were you. She'll sic Wyatt on your ass." Troy was trying hard not to laugh at that thought.

"I'm not scared of Wyatt either." Hank reminded him.

"Did you guys finish with that list of demons yet?" Prue asked her nieces and nephews.

"That list is history, we killed the last demon a little while ago." Parker answered his sister.

"Good, I was going to have to do drastic things to you children if you hadn't finished that list." Piper said nodding her head.

"Park, how do you work with both my sister and Aunt Billie all day everyday?" Chuck asked the younger man. The two women he had just mentioned had managed to give him one hell of a headache.

"Well, I tend to tune them both out a lot. It helps, it doesn't help much but it does help a little bit and that is the only thing I need." Parker replied.

"That is just great the two of them about drove me nuts today. I don't know how you handle it." Chuck mused.

"Has anyone seen my daughter?" Maria asked and not a second later both Jeremiah and Lyn walked into the kitchen. They were both covered in finger paint.

"What have you two been up two?" Frank asked the two toddlers. He found the whole situation amusing.

"Playing," the two answered in unison.

Bianca kneeled down in front of the two tykes. "What exactly have you been playing?" she asked. While Frank found this amusing she found it downright hilarious.

"We got into a fight with finger paints, Aunt B." Lyn said smiling up at her aunt.

"What Lyn said," Jeremiah agreed nodding his little vigorously.

Bianca stared at them both intently for a moment and then she nodded her head. "I find that to be a totally acceptable use of your time." She told them smiling. It was taking her all her power not to bust out laughing.

"You would find this amusing." Maria rolled her eyes at her little sister.

Bianca chuckled, "No, I find it hilarious." She replied.

"For what it's worth I did tell Jack not to leave those two alone. But he didn't listen to me; I knew that something like this was bound to happen. Lyn and Jack together were never a good combination I don't know why he expected that her and Jeremiah would behave." Paige threw out there.

"Oriana Lyn, do you do these things just to give mommy a headache?" Maria asked her daughter.

"No, we were just playing." Lyn replied innocently.

"B how is it that I had a child who turned out like you?" Maria asked her voice held a hint of a whine.

"You my friend got very lucky." Bianca replied like it was no big deal.

"She is no longer spending time alone with dad, that is what's wrong with you and I imagine that that is what's wrong with her too." Maria said putting her foot down.

"I resent that statement. There is nothing wrong with you, Oriana, or Chase and you all spent time alone with me." Frank protested but he knew that he was bad where Bianca and his granddaughter were concerned.

"Dad, just the other day you bribed Paige by telling her that she could loot your stash of weapons. So I'm not lying when I say that you're that bad." Maria pointed out to him.

"There is nothing wrong with me aside from my Halliwell blood. I'm not going to turn up my nose at the offer of free weapons that would be stupid." Paige said like Maria was talking crazy.

"Jeb, your mommy is going to kill you when she sees what a mess you are." Derek really didn't want to laugh at his grandson but he was finding it very hard not to at the moment.

"Daddy said that we could play whatever we wanted as long as we didn't burn the house down." Jeremiah informed his grandfather.

"That was very nice of him, I'm glad to know that he draws the line somewhere." Piper said rolling her eyes.

"Bubby, I don't think I want to know how you managed to make such a mess out of yourself. I now have to add giving you a bath to the list of things I already have to do. Thank you for that Jeremiah." Emily groaned when she came in the side door with the other teenagers and Mel.

"Jackie told him and Lyn that they could do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't burn the house down. Take it up with your boyfriend when he gets back from shopping." Piper told her.

"Aunt Piper, I hope you're not attached to your son because I'm going to kill him." Emily seethed.

"Guys, where is Hailey?" Henry asked when he noticed that she was absent.

"Gee whiz dad, I really wish you wouldn't ask that question." Carly said she knew where her cousin was but she didn't want to tell her father.

"Charlotte, you never lie to me the way your sister does. Where is your cousin?" Henry asked his younger daughter.

"She went out with Dante." Patty admitted right off the bat. Her father had used her full middle name and she didn't want to tempt fate.

"I think that I'm going to have to have a little talk with Dante. It's bad enough that he hangs around B and encourages some of her stupid ideas." Hank mused thoughtfully.

"I will have you know that my ideas aren't stupid. But I will put the fear of God in that boy." Bianca spoke up.

"I wouldn't know how to act if the women in this family ever dated a guy who was their age." Henry said shaking his head.

"Dad, I will have you know that Ricky is younger than I am by a couple of months." Patty protested.

"Chuck is four years older than Prue, Jason is seven years older than Carly, Roman is four years older than Mel, Troy is seven years older than Val. I could go on but I think you get the picture." Henry ranted as he ran his hands over his face.

"You're preaching to the choir Uncle Hen, I have been trying for years to get those girls to date boys their own age but it doesn't work." Wyatt said he and Liz had just orbed into the kitchen.

"It's nice of you two to finally join us. I mean it's not like we were vanquishing demons or anything important." Roman said sarcastically.

"We had things to do today. We had to get the marriage license and our rings." Liz told him.

"Well, then that makes it all ok. It's not like we were after these demons so you two could get married in peace or anything." Troy was being just as sarcastic as Roman had been.

Liz ignored her brother and turned to Hank. "Here take these." She said handing him a little brown envelope.

Hank took it but there was confusion written plainly on his face. "What is this?" he asked.

"Our rings, you're the only one I trust with them. I can't remember the last time you lost something and I know that you won't lose these. I can't say that I trust Chuck or Jake nearly as much." Liz replied.

"I promise you that I won't lose these Lizzie." Hank swore giving her a reassuring smile.

"Lizzie, Wy I think that it might be time to start getting ready." Nicole spoke up. She saw how they looked at each other with longing in their eyes.

"Five more minutes Aunt Nic." Wyatt begged he didn't want to be separated from Liz again so soon.

Chris rolled his eyes at his brother. "Dude, after tonight it's not like that the two of you aren't going to spend the rest of your lives together. I think that you can survive not seeing her for a couple of hours."

"Fine but I don't have to like it." Wyatt crossed his arms over his chest and a pout came to his face.

"I love you Wy," Liz said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Lizzie." Wyatt replied kissing her.

"I guess it's time to get this show on the road." Piper announced clapping her hands.

* * *

"Come on you can't be serious Dante. There is no way that you wanted to be a cab driver when you grew up." Hailey laughed at their current topic of conversation. They were sitting in a coffee shop. It was the most normal thing that she had done in a long time.

"I'm dead serious you can ask my mom is you don't believe me. I even had the little hat and everything. I was such an odd child that it's not funny. Since I've been working for Uncle Frank I have toyed with the idea of becoming a cop though. So it's not like you can't say I haven't become more normal over the years." Dante said defending himself.

"There is no going back from a cab driver that has to be the most ridiculous thing I have every heard in my entire life. I mean sure I went through a period where I wanted to be a ballerina but that is normal. You my friend are not normal at all." Hailey replied still laughing at him.

Dante put his hand over his heart like her comments had wounded him. "A guy bears his soul to you and you laugh at him. That is cold Hailey. I guess I shouldn't tell you that there was one point when I wanted to be an opera singing baseball player."

"I don't know what it is with you and the opera and I'm not sure that I want to know so I'm not going to ask." Hailey said shaking her head at him. She couldn't remember the last time that she had had this much fun.

"I'm telling you that you need to lay off of the opera it is a seriously cool thing. I'm taking you against your will whether you want to go or not. At least then you will have an idea of what you're making fun of." Date said defensively.

"Ok, well if I do that for you. You are going to a Giants game with me in the spring. I'm not a normal girl I like sports." Hailey shrugged.

"A woman after my own heart. I will totally go to a ballgame with you. You're not hurting my feelings there. You are every man's dream. We all want a woman who can talk sports." The more Dante talked to her the more attractive she became to him.

"You also all want a blonde bimbo, I might be blonde but I'm not a bimbo so you're out of luck there pal." Hailey commented with a smile.

Dante laughed, "I don't even know why I like talking to you, you are so mean to me."

"I'm not mean to you I wouldn't tease you if I didn't like you." Hailey assured him. "Besides that you should be used to being talked to this way you are friends with B after all."

"This is true I have gotten into more trouble with that woman than I like to admit. She's crazy when she wants to be but she is damn good at what she does. I couldn't think of anyone else I rather have by my side when shit goes down." Dante agreed.

"You should see her and my cousin Hank together they function like a machine. If he doesn't think up so off the wall idea then she does." Hailey informed him.

"I know all about Hank too, trust me on this one. He is all that she has talked about for years." Dante stated. She was preaching to the choir on that one.

Hailey loved the way that being with him made her feel. She had just about forgotten about Brady's stubborn ass and the way that he had been ignoring her lately. But they had agreed to be just friends. "So I already know that you were an abnormal child. What about high school?" she asked.

"Don't even get me started on high school. I was the stereotypical jock I played football and baseball. I pretty much ruled that damn school and not that I would have admitted to it back then but I'm pretty smart." Dante informed her.

"I play softball and soccer. I know more useless facts than anyone in this world should. There is nothing wrong with being smart at all. I think that you and I would have made quite the pair together." Hailey joked.

"I think that we make quite the pair together now. I really like spending time with you Hailey." Dante told her seriously.

Hailey looked into his brown eyes and she felt like she could get lost in them. "I like spending time with you too Dante. It makes me feel normal with everything else that I have to do."

Dante licked his lips that were feeling dry because of his nerves. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. "Don't get mad but I'm going to kiss you now." he said as he leaned over the table.

"Give it your best shot." Hailey said leaning over to meet him half way. When their lips met they both felt a jolt of electricity shot through their bodies. The kiss was short and simple there was nothing fancy but it left them both feeling breathless.

Dante gingerly brought his fingers up to his lips. "That was pretty amazing." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

"I have to admit you're a pretty good kisser." Hailey agreed. She could feel her whole body humming with pleasure. She didn't mean to but in the back of her mind she was comparing kissing him to kissing Brady.

Dante was going to reply when his cell buzzed. He looked down at it and groaned. "I hate to do this to you but I have to go. Some idiot skipped bail and now I have to go track him down." He cursed mentally the last thing he wanted to do was leave her.

"Don't worry about it I have to get going too. I need to go home and get ready for my cousin's rehearsal dinner. Listen if you're not doing anything tomorrow night I really need a date to my cousin's wedding." Hailey offered. She didn't know why she said that but it felt right.

Dante smiled at her. "I would love to be your date I'm free tomorrow night. You just tell me when and where, I'll be there with bells on. I really do need to go now though." He accepted her offer.

"I'll see you later." Hailey grinned at him.

"You can count on it." Dante replied pecking her on the lips before he walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Henry was standing at the sink in Bianca's bathroom. At the moment he was locked in heated battle with his razor. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with it; his problem was that he couldn't hold his arm at the required angle for shaving and he really couldn't shave with his right hand.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Bianca asked him standing in the doorway. She let her eyes drink in the sight of his half naked body. No matter how many times she saw him with his clothes off he still took her breath away.

"I am trying to will my beard off of my face." Henry replied a tad bit on the sarcastic side.

"You can't shave right now can you?" Bianca asked knowing damn well what his problem was.

"Nope, I can barely grip the razor in my hand much less shave." Henry admitted.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" Bianca offered trying to be helpful.

"I'm going to leave a goatee if you think that you can do that then I would really love for you to do this for me." Henry replied he hated feeling helpless but at the moment he really had no other choice in the matter.

"I can manage that Hank. I promise we'll have you looking good in no time. Just follow me to the kitchen." Bianca said pulling him by his right hand. She grabbed his razor off of the sink, the can of shaving cream, and her portable mirror. She sat him down at the kitchen table. She filled a bowl full of warm water; she used a dishrag to dampen his face before she applied the shaving cream.

"B, have you ever done this before?" Henry asked her sounding a little nervous.

"Yes I have done this before I promise that there is nothing for you to worry about." Bianca assured him.

"Who was stupid enough to let you shave him?" Henry asked this really wasn't the best idea that either of them had ever had.

Bianca mock glared at him. "I have shaved you before you just don't remember it because it was when you going through withdraws." She informed him. That was the most that she had ever told him about what happened when he had come down off of the booze.

"Oh, I guess I really wasn't in a position to protest then." Henry said lamely so that they didn't have an awkward moment.

Bianca put her fingers under his chin and forced him to meet her eyes with his own. "You have nothing to be ashamed of you were sick. I shouldn't have told you that because you don't need to know what all happened then. It's in the past anyway."

"It would be nice if I didn't have that hole in my memory but I guess you're right." Henry relented there were some things that he was better off not knowing and this was one of those things.

"Of course I'm right, I'm right more than you're willing to admit." Bianca replied like he was talking crazy.

Henry chuckled, "Way to be modest there B."

"Hank, it's not very wise for you to make fun of the woman with the razor in her hand." She pointed out to him.

"Just get me shaved woman," he ordered her playfully.

"You're lucky that I know you're joking or you would be in deep shit." She told him. She took his razor and she very gently began shaving him. "I can't believe that this is only a couple days worth of beard. You're hair seriously grows too fucking fast." She commented. He seriously had a mountain man look going on at the moment. She liked it but he was being forced to make himself look presentable.

"You know you like how rugged I look when I have a beard don't even lie." He teased her. He liked that she had been paying so much time showing him how much she loved him lately.

"I find you incredibly sexy with a beard but you can always let it grow back later." she replied as she continued shaving him.

"You can count on that hot stuff I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." He assured her in case she didn't already know that.

"Hank, at some point you and I need to have a talk about us being married." She told him. She had been putting it off for months but she couldn't put it off for much longer.

"Yeah I know, but let's not think about that for a couple of days. I promise we'll talk about it." He swore to her. He didn't want to open that can of warms without knowing where it was going to lead.

* * *

Jack orbed into Emily's room he had of course sensed to make sure she was dressed before he orbed in. They really didn't have time to get distracted by each other so he was determined not to let that happen.

"Hey Em," Jack said announcing his arrival.

Emily jumped out of her closet and clutched her chest. "Jesus Christ Jack, you scared the shit out of me. Make some noise next time." She scolded him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know which tie you think goes better with this outfit." Jack said holding up a red tie and a blue tie. He was wearing a black shirt.

"Wear the red tie it'll look nicer with the shirt you have on." Emily told him as she found a dress to wear.

"I was also wondering what you wanted me to put on Jeb." Jack stated but it was more of a question.

"Just make sure he doesn't look like a little redneck other than that I don't care what you put on him." Emily replied.

Jack chuckled at that he knew that she would say something like that. "Relax Em, he is wearing a suit and tie. As a matter of fact he is already dressed. I just couldn't resist coming over here to see you."

"Jackie, don't you try to be charming right now we don't have time to have sex. And furthermore Ricky is home, he would shit a brick if he knew you were in here right now." Emily told him. She didn't know what to do about her brother he insisted on treating her like a baby.

"I wouldn't dream of it Em, but come up with an excuse as to why you can't come home tomorrow night because I want to spend some time with you." Jack said making his eyebrows dance.

"If Charlie sleeps over tomorrow night and she without a doubt will, Ricky won't know if I'm here or not.' Emily replied smirking.

"Good it's a date then." Jack said smiling.

"Damn right it's a date, I can't wait to get my hands on that sexy body of yours it has been a couple of days." Emily said wrapping her arms around his hard body. He filled out the suit that he had on just right.

"Em, I really wish you wouldn't press yourself up against me like that I might not be able to control myself." Jack said his normally husky voice had dropped a couple of octaves with lust.

"I guess it isn't wise to tease you like this right now because you are really bad about teasing me when we get into bed." Emily replied rubbing her hand up and down his chest.

"Damn it Emily, you are so going to pay for this later. I have to go now; I left the boy on mom's mercy. She is only patient with him for so long before he starts to grate on her nerves." Jack growled at her.

"You had better go we wouldn't want Aunt Piper to do anything to our son." Emily said kissing him passionately.

"You just keep digging yourself a hole woman paybacks are hell." Jack warned her before he orbed out.

* * *

"All I'm going to say is this, for two people who weren't in love with each other they sure do stare into each other's eyes a lot." Prue threw out there to the room as a whole. They were in P3 they had successfully made it through the rehearsal dinner and now they were unwinding.

"No it wasn't that they didn't love each other it was they didn't like each other that way." Chris corrected her rolling his eyes as he watched his brother and his fiancé stare at each other.

"My personal favorite is 'I don't like Lizzie that way she is like sister to me'. I have news for you people if Chase ever starts looking at me the way Wyatt looks at Liz I'm going to slug him on principle." Bianca was quoting Wyatt on that one.

"My favorite is 'Prue you don't know what you're talking about we're just friends'." Prue said shaking her head. She was glad that those two had finally made it this far but they sure had given her one hell of a headache in the process.

"Leave those two alone you guys. They were idiots and they know that, now they are just making up for lost time." Piper chided them.

"Piper, don't defend them they have always looked at each other like that. If you knew just how many times I have had to throw your son out of my house this week you wouldn't be saying that." Nicole chimed in. She had had to turn into a prison warden to keep those two apart.

"They are in love professionally I find it very endearing, personally they tend to get on my nerves sometimes." Coop just had to put his two cents in on the matter.

"Coop, I had to physically remove the boy from Liz's bedroom the other night. They do more than get on my nerves sometimes." Cole said rolling his eyes.

"I think that you all need to leave them alone I'm glad that someone was able to make that girl happy. Lord knows that I didn't do a good job of it." Tim piped up.

"Tim, you didn't have to see them when they were dancing around each other you just get the end result. You can't even begin to imagine how bad they were." Leo sighed and shook his head just at the thought.

Tim was going to reply but he saw that Liz was up on stage and behind the piano. "Nicole, what is your daughter doing?" he asked his ex.

"Your guess is as good as mine on that one, that girl hasn't touched a piano since you left." Nicole shrugged in reply.

Liz soon put an end to the mystery. "Mom, I know that you have to be wondering what I'm doing up here right now. Well, I have something that I need to do just sit back and listen." She said into the mic. She began playing a tune on the piano.

"_Mama, you taught me to do the right tings so now you have to let your baby fly. You've given me everything that I will need to make it through this crazy thing called life. And I know you watched me grow and only want what's best for me. And I think I found the answer to your prayers." _Liz began singing she was already finding it hard to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm going to kill that girl she knows I'm hormonal anyway it's not going to take much to make me cry right now." Nicole could already feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"_And he is good, so good he treats your little girl like a real man should. He is good, so good he makes promises he keeps no he's never gonna leave. So don't you worry about me, don't you worry about me." _Liz sang that part with so much feeling that it scared her. That was everything that Wyatt had been telling her for years.

Wyatt felt himself tearing up because he loved her so much and he knew that she worried about him leaving her. "Not one word and I mean it." he warned his brother and his voice was all choked up.

"_Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me giving me away is not goodbye. As you watch me walk down to my future I hope tears of joy are in your eyes. 'Cause he is good, so good and he treats your little girl like a real man should. He is good, so good he makes promises he keeps no he's never gonna leave. So don't you worry about me, don't you worry about me."_ Liz kept singing she knew that if she were to look up from the piano she would lose it.

"I swear that child just loves to test my limits." Nicole said wiping a tear away from her face.

Tim felt horrible because he was the one who had made her feel like every man she got close to was going to walk out on her. He had known that he hurt her he just hadn't realized how badly until that moment.

"_And when I watch my baby grow up I'll only want what's best for her and I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers. And that she'll say. He is good, so good and he treats your little girl like a real man should. He is good so good he makes promises he keeps no he's never gonna leave. So don't you worry about me don't you worry about me. Mama don't you worry about me, don't you worry about me." _Liz finished singing and playing. She couldn't help but smile at that last line. Any daughters that she and Wyatt had would be lucky to date by the time they were thirty.

"Girl, I think you like making me cry." Nicole said wrapping her arms around her daughter when she walked over to her.

"No, I was only telling the truth mom." Liz replied as she felt a few tears slip down her face.

"I know you found one of the good guys." Nicole replied brushing her tears away.

"That I did." Liz said smiling when she caught sight of Wyatt.

"Go to your boy, I know you want to." Nicole told her.

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Liz replied kissing her cheek.

Troy got up and cleared his throat when he saw his sister walking over. "If you'll all excuse me I'm in need of a drink." He announced. It wasn't hard to tell that he was holding back tears.

Wyatt grinned as he took Liz in his arms. "Lizzie, I think you made your brother cry." He joked.

"He isn't the big tough guy that he wants everyone to think he is. I know that he is a softy underneath it all." Liz replied.

"Hey Lizzie, I'm right here and I always will be." Wyatt said kissing her temple.

"Like I said before I'm going to hold you to that Halliwell." Liz replied. She loved how being in his arms made her feel.

"And I'll be here to prove it." Wyatt promised.

"Ro, you're the official time keeper. How are we doing?" Chris asked his sister's boyfriend a little while later.

"It's about time for us to get going if we want to get back at a reasonable hour." Roman informed him consulting his watch.

"Of course, we wouldn't want a certain someone to be hungover at his own wedding." Troy agreed.

"What did you guys do?" Wyatt asked.

"That is not your concern Wyatt, you just need to roll with it." Chuck told him.

"Guys, I don't want to do this I just want to go to bed." Wyatt complained.

Chris took offense to that comment. "Hell no, it is my God given right as your brother to get you and me both drunk as fuck tonight and I plan on doing that. You can object all you want to but this bachelor party is happening."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." Wyatt relented.

"We knew that you would see things our way." Parker grinned at his nephew.

"Wy, you and Lizzie need to say your good nights to each other now because you won't see each other again until the wedding." Prue informed her cousin.

Wyatt went to Liz and threw his arms around her. "Just so you know I would much rather go home and watch a movie with you," he told her.

"Let them have their fun Wy, just think at this time tomorrow night we'll be married." Liz said excitedly.

"I know and I can't wait, I don't like sleeping without you right there next to me." Wyatt told her pulling her closer to him.

"I love you so much Wuvey Bear." Liz said staring deep into his eyes.

"I love you too Lizzie." Wyatt said leaning down to kiss her.

"Alright you two, that will be enough of that. We all have things to do so it's time to part ways." Prue put her foot down.

"Fine, drag me off to whatever torture you have planned for me." Liz sighed dramatically.

* * *

The guys drug Wyatt to a strip club and not surprisingly Troy seemed to know all the strippers.

"Troy, do I want to know why all the girls in here know you?" Henry asked his friend as he tossed down a shot.

"The simple answer to that is no, the more complicated answer is I used to spend a lot of my time here. Hell, if I don't figure out what I did to piss Val off I might have to start spending time here again." Troy replied as he did a shot.

"Dude, just say you're sorry and hope like hell that that works. She is a Halliwell woman and she is known to get pissed off for no reason." Jake professed solemnly he was well on his way to being drunk.

"I tried that already and I'm still getting the cold shoulder I honestly don't know what I did to her this time." Troy swore. He really didn't know what he did to upset Val but he knew that it had to be something big.

"God knows it does no good asking what you did because that only pisses them off more." Chuck said shaking his head. Thankfully Prue very rarely got mad at him.

"That doesn't piss them off half as bad as it does when you won't argue with them. When Mel gets mad I just smile and nod at her. It pisses her off so bad and then I end up paying for it but it is so worth it." Roman chuckled.

"Damn, I'm going to have to ask Cal to try that move sometimes, she's a dancer she bends that way." Parker was really engrossed in watching the strippers.

"I find that cheerleaders bend in all kind of good ways." Wyatt smirked he of course was talking about Liz. Now that they had him out he wasn't so opposed to the idea.

"Dude, that is my sister you're talking about I don't need details." Troy said shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts.

"I tell Coop the same thing when he starts talking about his sex life." Chuck said he didn't want to hear about the things he and Lilly did together in bed.

"You are all a bunch of big babies. I'm glad that I don't have sisters I don't have that problem." Chord said he too was very interested in the strippers.

"Chord, you keep looking at them like that and I think that we're going to have to tell O about this." Henry laughed.

"There isn't really anything going on between me and O. She still isn't over you Hank. I'm giving her time before I try to talk her into anything. We've kissed a few times and that is it." Chord replied.

"Don't make me tell her sister that you're ogling other women that way but you want to be with her. B will kick your ass into the middle of next week." Henry joked with him. He pretended like he hadn't heard what he said about her not being over him.

"I really wish you wouldn't drag B into this. She would kill me dead." Chord said dramatically.

"I think we can leave B out of this but only because I refuse to break the bro code." Henry replied thoughtfully.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "I can't believe I allowed myself to be drug into this."

"I can't believe you find anything that comes out of their mouths shocking." Alan pointed out to him.

"Really, I can't wrap my head around this being the group of people we grew up with." Brady threw out there.

"They are young and wild like we are we shouldn't be surprised." Dom said logically.

"You four are entirely too sober right now. I think that we need to change that." Chris said walking over with a tray full of shots.

"Wy, you better enjoy this it's your last night as a free man." Jake said handing his cousin a shot.

"After this it's 'honey I'm happy doing whatever you want to do'." Chuck advised him.

"I don't know why you two are complaining you both love being married." Troy shook his head at their attempt to scare Wyatt.

"Of course we love being married we are just giving him a hard time." Jake winked at him.

"I'm never getting married just so you all know that." Troy said he had been saying the same thing for years.

"You say that now but just you wait one of these days Val is going to get you to the alter." Jake was laughing his ass off at the thought.

"At least I don't have to worry about anyone whining to me about wanting to have a baby." Troy countered.

"That woman knows that I want to wait until at least finish my undergrad degree before I think about having kids." Jake said. That was the compromise that the two of them had managed to come to.

"I can only keep putting Prue off for so long. She really wants kids and I'm really not ready to let go of the freedom we have just yet." Chuck did a full body shake. He knew that she would get her way sooner or later she always did.

"Good luck with that buddy, she is going to wear that down sooner or later." Jake was so glad that he wasn't the one who had to deal with Prue.

"And it's a matter of when it happens not if it happens. Trust me I know Maria wore my ass down pretty quick." Tyler added.

Chris's head however was in other places at the moment. He was kinda in a trance as he stared at a stripper. "I swear that it has been damn near two years since I got laid and I'm about due in that department."

"That is because you can't handle your bitches. You just need to be all like 'put out or get out woman'." Henry advised him jokingly. He would never say that to a woman who wasn't crazy much less a Hoyt woman he liked living.

"There is no way in hell that B listens to you when you say something like that." Chris said arching an eyebrow at his cousin.

Henry grinned in response. "I never said that I said that to B, I said that is what you should tell Rachel." He pointed out logically. He didn't know why he would have thought he was crazy enough to say something like that to Bianca he liked living.

"I don't know why you think he said something like that to B, he's still living. That right there is proof enough that he didn't do anything that stupid." Parker slurred a little bit. He was terrified of Bianca and he didn't care who knew it.

"How you doin' Wy?" Troy asked checking on his soon to be brother-in-law. The boy was well on his way to being plastered.

"I'm doin' great Troy, I have to tell you something." Wyatt slurred sounding dead serious.

"You can tell me anything Wy, you know that." Troy assured him.

Wyatt took a minute to collect his thoughts and to pick which Troy to talk to since he was seeing double. "I really love Lizzie and I promise you that I won't ever hurt her."

Troy chuckled and shook his head. "Big guy, there is no doubt in my mind that you love my sister and you wouldn't hurt her for anything in the world. Now come on let's live it up tonight because you're getting married in the morning."

Chris had just come back with more shots. "Come on boys I think we have some brain cells to kill." He announced passing out shots.

* * *

"Liz, the only thing you need to know about being married is that you can make him do whatever you want just by batting your eyes." Prue professed solemnly. They had gone to see some male strippers and now they were bar hopping.

"I'm sure that really works Prue." Liz laughed at her.

"For once in her life Prue isn't talking shit, it really does work. All I have to do is smile at Jake and he does whatever I want him to. I haven't taken out the trash since I got married." Lilly agreed with her sister-in-law.

"You two have always had that kind of power over men that isn't something that has happened recently." Rachel said rolling her eyes at the two younger women.

"Rach, those two do know what they're talking about for a change trust me I know." Oriana replied to that. It didn't occur to her that she probably shouldn't have made any mention of being married in front of her sister.

"I already have Parker wrapped around my little finger. All I have to do is suggest that I want something and he does it for me. Then again he does have four sisters so that might have something to do with why he tries so damn hard to keep me happy." Calleigh chuckled.

"This isn't even a normal conversation to be having. I don't know what else you expect though B, think about who you're talking about for a minute." Bianca muttered to herself.

"I worry about you sometimes girl." Maria said rolling her eyes at her younger sister.

"You guys seriously make it sound like I have to manipulate Wy to get him to do what I want. I just come right out and ask him I normally don't get any argument out of him." Liz said shaking her head at them.

"You're missing the point of this conversation Liz, it's no fun telling him what you want you need to make him sweat a little first." Prue said dismissing her previous comment.

"Liz, don't listen to them when you've been married as long as I have you realize that men are retarded and you can't play games with them. Tyler is a moron I don't think I ever realized how stupid he was until we got married. Though I will say this for him he does know what I'm talking about even when it doesn't make a whole lot of sense." Maria told her.

"Liz, you should probably listen to Maria's old ass she does know what she's talking about. She has been married most of her adult life." Oriana just loved getting under her oldest sister's skin.

"B, I'm honestly starting to understand why you're always threatening that girl, she drives me crazy sometimes." Maria knew that there was something wrong anytime she started seeing things Bianca's way.

"I have been telling you for years that she is a pain in the ass you're just now starting to see what I've been talking about." Bianca replied conversationally.

"Another thing you need to know is that men are big babies. Jake got a little cold and you would have thought that he was dying. Keep in mind when they act like that they just want to be babied. It's as simple as that." Lilly advised her.

"You haven't seen a baby until you've seen Chuck with a cold. That however was probably payback for the hell I put him through all the time." Prue mused.

"All men have their little annoying habits. With Chris take your pick, I hate that damn thing he does with his leg when he has to burn off his nervous energy." Rachel groaned.

"I know that this doesn't come as a big shock to anyone but Chuck eats in bed and it drives me nuts." Prue griped.

"Jake refuses to clean his hair out of the sink after he shaves. I seriously want to kill him when I find all his blonde hairs in the sink." Lilly shook her head.

"I married a bed hog, Tyler refuses to stay on his side of the bed and our daughter sleeps just like him." Maria rolled her eyes.

"Hank will sometimes crawl into bed and he has his damn socks on. The only reason I don't kill him is because he does it when he's just getting off work." Bianca said as long as they were dishing dirt she was going to dish.

"Wow, you guys there are seriously now words to describe how wrong it is that you talk about them this way." Oriana chuckled.

"Sweetie, is Chord not giving you any?" Prue asked her friend sarcastically.

Oriana blushed. "There really isn't anything going on between me and Chord. It's not for lack of trying on his part though. I just need a little bit more time before I start dating again." She said shrugging. She had pretty much just admitted that she wasn't over Henry.

"What women see in my brother and male cousins I will never know. But they have always had women lining up to get with them. Liz, just so you know you're marrying a man whore." Prue felt that it was her duty to inform Liz of that fact.

"Honey, he has been my best friend for years trust me I know that. I'm the only woman he's ever dated that has a brain. Though he wouldn't know that because he is too damn dense to realize things of that nature." Even with his shortcomings though Liz couldn't help loving him the way she did.

"Hey at least you're marrying a doctor at some point he is going to make some money. I married a cop enough said." Bianca said throwing her hands up.

"I married a gym coach he is very smart and yet that is what he chose to do with his life but I have no room to talk I'm going to be a social worker." Prue quipped.

"I wonder if they talk about us the same way we talk about them." Rachel wondered out loud.

"Of course they do they are lying if they tell you otherwise." Maria said like her cousin was talking crazy.

"All his shortcomings aside though I really can't wait to marry the big teddy bear." Liz said smiling at the thought.

"We know that." Prue said rolling her eyes she really needed to think about breaking that habit at some point.

"Prue, you should be thrilled after how hard you worked to get us together." Liz teased her.

"Trust me I am happier than you can imagine. It's just the way you two look at each other is seriously messed up." Prue replied.

"Enough about those damn guys we spend entirely too much time worrying about them as it is tonight we're cutting loose." Rachel announced.

"Agreed I'll go buy the shots." Bianca said getting up to go to the bar.

"B, I would really rather that I wasn't drunk at my own wedding." Liz whined.

"Too bad Lizzie. Suck it up and quit being a girl." Bianca told her as she walked off to the bar.

* * *

A/N: So here is the new episode I hope you guys liked it. This chapter was mostly a lot of fluff but I promise we'll get to some action in the later chapters. But I couldn't write Wyatt and Liz getting married without there being a lot of fluff. Hailey and Dante sure have hit it off good and there is no telling how Brady is going to take that. We all know that he has feelings for her whether he wants to admit it or not. Oriana still has feelings for Henry and that probably isn't going to end well if she comes out and admits to it. Until next time please review.


	2. The Ties That Bind

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Ties That Bind

"Mornin' sunshine you look like hell." Chris greeted his brother cheerfully when he stepped in the kitchen of the manor.

"I blame this on you, I have no idea what you were giving to drink last night but it did the trick." Wyatt glared at him.

"This one can't be blamed on Chris, you were doing just fine until you started chugging beers with Jack." Chuck pointed out to him.

Wyatt threw himself down in a chair. "What the hell kind of best man are you? You let them get me into a highly intoxicated state." He bitched at Chuck crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm the good kind. The less you remember the next morning the better time you had." Chuck answered with a big grin.

Piper sat two aspirin and a glass of water in front of her oldest son. "Here you go baby, that should make your head feel better." She said sweetly. She couldn't help letting her eyes linger on him longer than they should. After today he wouldn't be her little boy anymore, he would be Liz's husband.

"Thanks mom, and please don't look at me like that it's not like you're losing me. I'm always going to be your son." Wyatt knew what his mother was thinking without using his powers.

"I'm just not used to having to share you." Piper told him touching a gentle hand to his cheek.

Leo didn't want his wife breaking down into hysterics this early so he thought he better step in. "I want you boys to know that you woke Jackie up with your loud mouths when you got in last night. That's why he isn't up to his usual self this morning." He said looking down at the baby in his arms. Jack was normally a little bundle of energy but this morning he looked like he had a hangover.

"All you have to do is throw some shades on that kid and he would look like he was nursing a hangover." Chord laughed.

"Tell them not to make fun of you Jackie. You're just tired because your big brothers and your cousins woke you up at five this morning." Leo cooed at his son.

"Wy, you should eat we need to get a move on lord knows we're going to have to keep you occupied for a couple of hours." Jake said consulting his watch.

"Because God forbid he go insane not being able to see my sister." Troy added rolling his eyes.

"What are we doing this morning anyway?" Roman asked he had no clue what they had planned.

"Well, we put a lot of thought into this and we decided that we would spend the morning playing paintball." Parker said wiggling his eyebrows.

"It has been entirely too long since we have done something of that nature." Henry mused seriously.

"Hen, this can no longer be ignored. We need to talk about the small animal that you have on your chin." Wyatt said looking at his cousin's goatee.

Henry stroked his facial hair. "I happen to like it, B did a damn good job. Besides that Lizzie told me that it looks nice." He informed him.

"You let B shave you? I wouldn't let that woman around my neck with a sharp object if you paid me." Chris asked incredulously. He loved his best friend but he drew the line at trusting her to shave him.

"I can't raise my arm that far and I was threatened with death if I didn't shave. You guys kept calling me a mountain man. I had to do something." Henry reasoned with him.

"Hank, I think it looks very nice. And you actually have hair for a change, you'll clean up nicely." Piper told him with a grin.

"Imagine that Aunt Piper or Aunt Paige agreeing with something Chris or Hank said." Jake said rolling his eyes.

"You nervous yet?" Parker asked Wyatt conversationally to change the topic.

"A little, but I guess that is to be expected." Wyatt replied.

"We'll remedy that. Let's get some food in you and then we'll be playing so hard you won't have time to be nervous." Chuck told him. He just wanted to eat because he was always hungry.

"Breakfast is done anytime you guys are ready to eat." Piper informed them.

"Chuck, I've got the plates you get the silverware." Jake bargained with his brother-in-law.

"It's a deal Coop." Chuck agreed. Of course those two would volunteer to set the table. They were always starving.

* * *

Liz rubbed her temples as she walked into the kitchen of her childhood home. The noise level in there at the moment was unbearable. Not to mention it was entirely too bright. "I just want all you bitches to know that I hate you right now." she informed her friends.

"It's about time you got up, I was just getting ready to go check on you." Nicole smiled at her daughter.

"A certain pain in the ass we all know and love decided to pour shots down my throat all night. So for reasons that I can't imagine I'm a little hungover this morning." Liz groaned as she sat down.

"Prue is the pain in the ass not me. But it makes me happy knowing that you love me." Bianca smirked at her.

"Would rather that I call a spade a spade and tell you what you really are?" Liz asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I think that we can be nice to each other just for today there is no need for any name calling." Bianca joked she had been around Henry entirely too long.

"I think someone needs to make sure she isn't getting sick. My sister just attempted to joke." Oriana said partly in shock.

"She has her moments when she grows on you." Lilly teased. They all loved giving Bianca a hard time.

"I know you guys don't want to get B started this early." Calleigh almost begged them she really didn't want to see an explosion of Bianca's temper.

"You guys are supposed to be picking on Lizzie not me." Bianca corrected them shaking her head.

"There will be no need to pick on me thank you very much. I'm already a nervous wreck." Liz replied.

"Why are you nervous?" Rachel asked her. It didn't make any sense to her at all.

"I'm afraid that he's going to wake up and decide that he doesn't want to marry me." Liz answered.

Prue couldn't help laughing at that. "Lizzie, that boy is crazy about you. You don't have to worry about that. He is most likely chomping at the bit because he has to go a few hours without seeing you." she assured her.

"Elizabeth Ashley Shane, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my entire life. And I have heard some shit I did raise your brother after all. You have nothing to worry about at all. If the two of you aren't meant to be together then I don't know who is." Nicole tried her best to calm her daughter's fears.

"I know that I'm not thinking rationally right now but I can't help it. I know that I left someone at the alter before. It's not like he can't change his mind." Liz threw out there.

"First of all Dean was an idiot. Second of all Wyatt isn't going to change his mind. He loves you entirely too much to do something like that to you." Lilly replied to that.

"Besides that you didn't exactly leave him at the alter you left a note. You ended up in Vegas with Wyatt. If that doesn't tell you something then you're not as smart as I give you credit for." Bianca rolled her eyes. Really these lovesick fools got on her nerves. She and Henry loved each other they just weren't all mushy about it.

"And trust me she doesn't give you credit for being very smart." Rachel chimed in.

"Hey, don't mess up the cease fire that we have in place at the moment Claire." Bianca protested.

Liz had to laugh at that. "Ok, I get it. I'm being an unreasonable lunatic right now. Thank you all for pointing out the error of my ways to me."

Rachel glared at her cousin. "Don't be guilty of calling me Claire again Frank."

"It doesn't hurt my feelings when you people call me Frank." Bianca informed her.

"Honestly, I think you people like fighting with each other." Calleigh said throwing her hands up in the air.

"You girls have a couple of hours to kill, what are you going to do?" Nicole asked them.

"Mom, don't ever ask the question with Lilly, Prue, and Oriana in the room. There is no doubt in my mind that we are going shopping." Liz replied like her mother was talking crazy.

"Of course we're going shopping. We might leave B here with Aunt Nic because she complains so damn much though." Oriana confirmed. She couldn't believe someone would think she would be doing anything that didn't involve shopping.

"O, don't even go there right now. I would really rather that your sister didn't kick your ass before my wedding." Liz begged her.

"And you are not leaving that with me. As soon as you girls clear out of here Cole is coming over." Nicole told them in no uncertain terms.

"Right, God forbid the woman not get her Cole fix for the day." Liz joked rolling her honey brown eyes.

"Just get dressed and get your asses out of here. I was trying to be nice but you make it hard." Nicole acted like she was being serious.

"Aunt Nic, you know that you love us. Besides you wouldn't know how to act if we weren't all here right now." Prue said trying to sound innocent.

"I buy that innocent act from everyone but you. You are your mother's daughter Prue that is how I know you're always up to something. That and you happen to be good friends with my son." Nicole called her on her bullshit.

"Lizzie, you need to have your sanity checked. You have Aunt Nic for a mother and now Aunt Piper is going to be your mother-in-law. That is just too much for one person to handle." Prue said she was just glad she wasn't the one who had to deal with it.

"Prue, any of us who willingly fall for you Halliwells need to have our sanity checked." Calleigh pointed out to her.

"I'm in love with Wyatt, that right there should tell you there is something wrong with me. The man is a goofball he always has been but that is why I love him so much." Liz replied a goofy smile on her face.

Prue was going to reply but her phone buzzed. She checked her text messages and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that my husband just asked me that kind of stupid ass question." She muttered. She questioned Chuck's intelligence level sometimes.

"What did he ask?" Lilly inquired nothing her brother did surprised her.

"Wyatt wanted him to ask if he could call Liz. And I told him fuck no. I can't believe he would ask me such a thing." Prue went off on a rant.

Liz frowned. "You two can go a few more hours without talking it's not going to kill you." Lilly told her to stop the begging that she knew was coming.

"Fine, you ruin all my fun. I'm going to get dressed." Liz pouted. The girl really had it bad for that boy.

* * *

"Come on Jeb, daddy's begging you. I really need you to change shoes." Jack said as he kneeled in front of his son who was sitting on the couch.

"I don't want to daddy." Jeremiah said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know that you want to wear your cowboy boots but you can't." Jack tried reasoning with him.

Alan stood back trying hard not to laugh. "He's just as stubborn as you are Jack." He told him.

Jack turned to glare at his cousin. "I know believe me I know."

"Here let me try." Alan said trading places with him. "Look Bubby, you've got to change shoes. Those boots don't go with your suit." He tried talking logic to the little boy.

"But I don't want to." Jeremiah replied stubbornly.

"Jeremiah, do you want daddy to spank you?" Jack asked pulling out his big guns. They both knew he was blowing hot air.

"No, I just don't want to change shoes." Jeremiah pouted scrunching up his face.

Henry came into the room shaking his head. "Alright, you two have had your turn now I'm going to give this a go." He was already dressed in his tux.

"Be my guest the boy is stubborn." Jack said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hey pal, how about you change shoes for Uncle Hank? I don't like the shoes I have on either but I'm wearing them." Henry asked him gently.

"I just don't want to." Jeremiah persisted.

Henry nodded thoughtfully. "Do you remember the talk you and I had about women?" he asked him.

"Yeah a little." Jeremiah answered.

"What did we say about Aunt B?" Henry asked.

"It's not a good idea to make her mad so we do what she says." Jeremiah reported.

"Good boy, now what about your mommy?" Henry asked he was going somewhere with this. Jack and Alan stood back and watched him work.

"If momma ain't happy ain't nobody happy." Jeremiah used the phrase he had taught him.

"That's right," Henry smiled at him. Jeremiah smiled back glad that he had pleased his uncle. "You want to make your Aunt Lizzie happy don't you?" he asked.

Jeremiah nodded his head vigorously. "Yep, I love Aunt Lizzie."

"Ok, then if you change your shoes that will make her really happy." Henry told him.

"Ok," Jeremiah agreed. "Daddy, I need my other shoes." He told Jack.

Henry chuckled when he saw the look Jack was shooting him. "And that would be how it's done gentlemen." He said smugly.

* * *

Wyatt was up in his old room getting dressed. He had tried ten times to tie his tie but he couldn't because of the way his hands were shaking. He regretted ever agreeing to all of this but Liz wanted the whole fairytale wedding so he had gone along with it. He would have been happy with eloping to Mexico or something like that but he ended up doing what she wanted like they all knew he would.

He picked up the picture of them that was sitting on his desk. "Woman I have no clue how you get me to do the things that I do for you." he muttered knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Hey buddy, you ready?" Leo asked his son sticking his head through the door.

"Just about, I have to get my tie on and then I'm ready to go." Wyatt answered his father. He could feel a million butterflies flapping in his stomach.

"Did you need some help?" Leo asked him gently.

"I would love some help dad." Wyatt replied with a smile.

Leo walked over to his son and began tying his tie. "You sure did grow up fast on me. I remember how hard your mother and I tried to have you. The first time I held you in my arms I knew that everything had changed." He told him.

"Dad, don't get all girly on me now." Wyatt attempted to joke.

"It's true son, you mean more to me than you will ever know. I'm so proud of the man that you turned into. I always prayed that you would find someone to love you the way I know Liz does." Leo went on.

"I love her so much dad." Wyatt gushed.

"I think in the back of my mind I always knew that when you got married she would be the one you were marrying. I saw the way you two looked at each other for years. People who aren't in love don't look at people like that." Leo professed.

"I knew too, I just never wanted to admit it to myself. I have never been so relieved as I was the night she called me over to her apartment and told me to get her out of there because she couldn't marry Dean." Wyatt finally admitted.

"Thank God, you weren't really as blind as we all thought you were. I knew that there was no way you could really be that dense." Leo joked with him trying to put him at ease.

"I was scared of losing her as my best friend if it didn't work out. I know now that there is no way that this won't work out." Wyatt said with conviction.

"Trust me you two are meant to be together. I promise you that." Leo assured him.

"Is this a boys only club or can I join you?" Piper asked standing in the doorway.

"I'll go make sure that Chris hasn't let Jackie spit up on his clothes so you can have a minute alone with Wy." Leo said knowing his wife needed some time with their son.

"You look really handsome baby." Piper told him willing the tears she felt back down.

"Thanks mom," Wyatt said giving her an encouraging smile.

"You are going to be a great husband, you are a good man and I'm proud of you." Piper said her voice hitching in her throat.

Wyatt looked at his feet uncomfortably. "I'm not really good at this sort of thing but I wanted you to know that I couldn't have asked for a better mother than you. You have always encouraged me to be my best and you have never given up on me. I don't say it as often as I should but I love you mom."

Piper had tears flowing down her face now. "I love you too baby." She said hugging him close to her.

* * *

"My God Lizzie, you look so gorgeous right now." Nicole told her daughter as she stood in the doorway to her room. She couldn't believe the woman who stood before her was the little girl that she had raised.

Liz had a strapless wedding gown on it was simple but it fit her well. Her blonde hair was done in ringlets of curls and it was laying down her back. "Mom, I can't look that good." She scoffed in reply.

"But you do. I always knew that you would get married before your brother." Nicole replied.

"Troy is not the marrying type." Liz informed her.

Nicole looked down at the strand of pearls she had in her hand. "I brought you something." She said placing them in her hands.

"Mom, these are beautiful." Liz gasped at their beauty.

Nicole grinned at her. "Every self respecting southern woman has at least one strand of pearls. Those were my momma's and now they're yours. One day when you have a daughter you can give them to her."

"Help me put them on?" Liz asked moving her hair out of the way so Nicole could fasten them around her neck.

"There you go." Nicole said when she had finished.

"Mom, for what it's worth I think you did a great job with Troy and me after Tim left. We never had to want for anything and you were there for us when we needed you." Liz told her. She felt like she had to say that.

"You turned into one hell of a woman on me Liz. I always hoped that you would find your prince. Wyatt is a good man I couldn't have found anyone better if I had picked myself." Nicole replied.

"I had a good role model for that one. You are a lot to live up to mom. You raised us by yourself and you are one hell of a successful lawyer." Liz went on.

"I know that this goes without saying but I love you." Nicole said kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you too mommy." Liz told her she didn't say it as often as she should.

"I'm so glad that you're happy." Nicole said with tears shining in her eyes.

"That's right I'm happy and so is Troy, now promise me that you'll do something to make you happy." Liz haggled.

"I am happy, I don't want to rush things with Cole if that's what you're talking about. Now don't you worry about me, I'm the mother it's my job to worry about you." Nicole assured her.

"Don't feel bad mom, she tries to mother me too." Troy said walking into the room. "You look beautiful Liz." He told his baby sister.

"And you really clean up nicely big brother." Liz complimented him.

"I had to come by and see my two favorite girls. Wyatt sends his love of course." Troy grinned.

"When you go back tell him that I love him too." Liz gave her brother a message to give her fiancé.

"I will," Troy promised her.

Nicole looked between her two children. "Did you two want a minute alone?" she asked.

"I don't want to throw you out of here but I would like a minute to talk to my baby sister." Troy answered her.

"I'll be right down the hall." Nicole said walking out of the room.

"What do you want Troy?" Liz asked him.

"I just have to ask you one thing, does Wyatt make you happy?" Troy asked her seriously.

"He makes me happier than I have ever been and he is so good to me Troy." Liz assured him.

"Good, I just had to make sure before I let him have the most precious thing in the world to me." Troy said with tears in his dark brown eyes.

"Troy, I'm always going to be your little sister." Liz reasoned with him.

"I know that, but I'm trusting him to take care of you from now on. I haven't trusted any man but me to take care of you since Tim left." Troy pointed out to her.

"He'll take good care of me Troy, I don't doubt that." Liz replied with tears of her own forming.

"Lizzie, I've never said it, but you are the most important thing to me in this world. And I'm glad that you found someone who loves you the way he does. I just can't take care of you the way you deserve to be taken care of anymore." Troy said as his tears began to fall.

"You shouldn't have to. I couldn't have asked for a better big brother after Tim left. You were my dad and don't think that I'll ever forget that. I want you to find someone to take care of you now Roy." Liz responded.

"I love you even though I don't always show it Lizzie." Troy told her.

"I love you too Roy." Liz said throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you for everything." She whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome sweet girl. I would do it all again if I had to." Troy replied holding her close to him.

* * *

Tim ducked into the back room of the church when it was almost time for him to walk his daughter down the aisle. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She had turned into an amazing woman without any help from him and he would always regret that.

"Hey Lizzie, it's almost time to get this thing started." Tim told her.

Liz smiled so that all of her perfect teeth showed. "Thank God, I don't know how much longer I can stand to wait."

"Before I give you away, I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of the woman you became without me. I will always regret walking out on you the way I did and one day soon I promise you I will explain why I had to leave." Tim got out of his mouth in a hurry.

"I don't need an explanation you're here now and this is what I wanted since the day you walked out. Right now I couldn't ask for anything else to make me any happier than I already am." Liz replied.

"I know that this might not count for much coming from me but I do love you." Tim told her gently.

"I love you too daddy." Liz replied just as the music started.

Tim offered her his arm. "I do believe that that is our cue."

"Lead on then." Liz smiled as she hooked her arm through his. Her heart started fluttering in her chest when she saw Wyatt standing at the alter. He was breathtakingly handsome and the smile he wore when he saw her lit up the room.

Tim shook Wyatt's hand before he placed Liz's hand in his. "You take good care of her." He warned him.

"Yes sir," Wyatt replied seriously.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the preacher asked. Liz had insisted on a real preacher and not one of her brother's friends.

"Her mother and I do." Tim answered before taking a seat.

Wyatt and Liz were so consumed with staring at each other that they didn't notice a word the preacher said until he asked Wyatt to recite his vows.

Wyatt stared deeply into Liz's eyes like he was trying to stare into her soul before he began speaking. "Elizabeth Ashley Shane, when we were little I promised you that I was going to marry you one day and as it turns out I was right. I also said some other things that day. I gave you the key to my kingdom and my heart. I told you that my heart would always belong to you no matter what. Now I'm trusting you with my heart for forever I know that it will be safe with you. I'm not a man who is good at saying the right things at the right times, but I promise you that I will love you more and more with each passing day. When I look into your eyes I see my future and I can't wait to start a family with you. I know that I have said this before more times than I can count but now I'm saying it in front of all the people that we love. I'm right here and I always will be." He vowed with passionate conviction.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, through all the ups and downs in my life you have been the one constant. You have been my rock to lean on, my shoulder to cry on, and the one who could make me smile when no one else could. You have always been there for me no matter what. Today I promise that I will stay by your side no matter what comes our way. I know that together we can face anything that life throws at us. You are my lover and my best friend, you know me better than anyone else could ever hope to. I don't have to pretend with you, you love me despite my insecurities. When I'm with you I know that I am safe from the world and all the dangers it holds. I can't imagine marrying any man but you. I vow to always love you and take care of you from this day forward until death do us part and much longer than that." Liz promised him.

When the preacher asked for the rings Henry passed them to Chris, who passed them to Jake, who gave them to Chuck to give to Wyatt.

"I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live." Wyatt recited as he slipped a ring on Liz's finger.

Liz took Wyatt's hand. "I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live." She recited the same vow as Wyatt had.

The preacher smiled at both of them. "By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Wyatt took Liz into his arms. When their lips met it was unlike anything either of them had ever felt before. They didn't break apart until the need for oxygen started screaming through their brains.

"It is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." The preacher announced.

Wyatt and Liz were all smiles as they walked back down the aisle together.

* * *

As had become the tradition they all gathered at Voodoo for the wedding reception. At the moment Chuck was up on stage getting ready to make his toast.

"Wy, Lizzie, you are both my best friends. But let me say that you haven't made it easy on me over the years. There were times I would have loved to strangle you for not seeing what you had right in front of you. Now that you've made it this far I know that there is nothing that will ever be able to come between you guys. Good luck and I love you both." Chuck said he was trying to stick to as few words as possible.

Jake decided to go next. "You guys sure gave us one hell of a ride on the road to here. A little more than a year ago it would have been impossible to get you two to admit that you had feelings for each other. We all knew that you would end up here though even when you guys didn't. You have been on the fast track to making us want to be sick ever since you got together. I know that you guys will have a long happy life together. You're both very lucky to have each other. Wy, she is the one person who can effectively deal with you so don't do anything to screw this up." He joked with them before he stepped down.

Lilly followed her husband. "One of the things in this world that I'm certain of is that you two belong together. You know each other too well and let's face it there is no one else in this world that could put up with either one of you. Wyatt, I've shared an apartment with that girl for my whole adult life and trust me when I say I've never seen her happier than when she's with you. And Liz, I've never seen any other man who is so willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy. What you two have is the real deal and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Prue stepped up next. Wyatt and Liz couldn't help groaning there was no telling how far she was going to go. "First of all you two are welcome, if it wasn't for me not being able to mind my own business then you would still be tiptoeing around each other. You guys gave me one hell of a headache that I don't even like to think about while I was trying to get you together. You are both very stubborn people when you want to be and yet I was the one who was being unreasonable. I saw the way you two have looked at each other over the years and the love held in those stares only intensified over time. So it got to the point where I couldn't help myself something had to be done about you. I have never seen either of you happier than you are right now. But I warn you if either of you does anything to hurt the other then I will kick your asses." She toasted them at least she hadn't been as bad as everyone expected her to be.

Troy surprised everyone but jumping up on stage. He smiled at his baby sister and her new husband. "I know it's shocking to think that I'm up here. We all know that I don't have anything meaningful to say that often. But I figured that I might as well say something." He began before he paused to take a breath. "Wyatt, I'm trusting you with the most precious thing in the world to me. I know that you will take care of her and love her with everything that you are. That's what she deserves, and you have always been exactly what she deserves. You could make her laugh and smile even when I couldn't. I know that you'll never hurt her because it would kill you if you did. Lizzie, there is no one who can love you or treat you as good as this goofball. So, here's to you guys."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Wyatt Matthew, remember that you have been warned if you smash this cake in my face I will do not nice things to you." Liz reminded him when they were getting ready to cut the cake.

Wyatt laughed at her. "I know you don't have to worry, I'll behave." He swore to her but her knew that he was lying.

Instead of smashing a whole piece of cake in her face he rubbed a dab of icing on her cheek. Liz was the one who smashed a whole piece of cake in his face. She smiled at him innocently. "I'm sorry Wuvey Bear, I just couldn't help myself."

Wyatt acted like it didn't matter but he picked up another piece of cake and smashed it in her face. "Now we match Lizzie." He told with a grin.

For their first dance they chose I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure _

Liz laid her head on Wyatt's shoulder as he pulled her close to him. This song was them to a T it was also the first song they had danced to when they started dating. They had both agreed it was only fitting that it be the song they used for their first dance as a married couple.

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing _

"You know, I have watched you sleep more times than I can count. And I look forward to being able to do it everyday for the rest of my life." Wyatt told her while he stared down at her.

"And the sound of your heart has lulled me to sleep on more than one occasion. Really and truly I only sleep good when I sleep with you." Liz admitted as she looked up at him with her honey brown eyes.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

They bodies melted together like two missing parts of a puzzle while they danced on oblivious to the world around them.

_I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time _

"I can't believe that it was just this time last year that we finally realized what we were feeling for each other." Liz mused.

"You and I have forever to make up for all the time we lost being idiots." Wyatt promised her. He couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life with any woman but the one he held in his arms now.

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

"I love you so much Mrs. Halliwell." Wyatt told her trying that name on for size and he had to admit he really loved the way it sounded.

"Not half as much as I love you Mr. Halliwell." Liz replied before she reached up and kissed him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Pheebs, I hate to admit this to you because it will go to your head but you did a damn good job planning this wedding." Nicole told her friend.

"Thanks, as much as I would like to take credit for this it really wasn't me. Those two girls did a lot." Phoebe replied with a smile.

"God knows you gave them the freedom to drive us all insane." Cole commented rolling his eyes.

"Cole, don't mess with Phoebe Halliwell wedding planner she will kick your ass." Coop laughed at his wife.

"Cole, you're not the only one who wants to kill her when she gets into her wedding planner modes. She drove me to the brink of insanity before Andy and I got married." Prue told him.

"Thank God that we won't have to put up with her again for awhile." Leo said shaking his head.

"I will have you know that I already have Hank and B's wedding planned." Phoebe retorted indignantly.

"Pheebs don't go there you know that it isn't a nice place to be. Those two can barely stay together a few months much let's not make them think about forever." Paige warned her sister. She really didn't want her doing anything to make the Henry and Bianca situation worse.

"Paige, in all fairness it's her that has the problem not him." Lyn corrected her.

"I think that Phoebe has way too much time on her hands when she sits around planning people's weddings for her own personal amusement but that's just me." Andy threw out there.

Henry shook his head. "Let me switch topics. Frank, how worried should I be that Dante has taken an interest in my niece?" he asked as he cast a glance in Hailey and Dante's direction.

"He's a damn good kid Henry, you don't have to worry about him hurting her. If it would make you feel better though I could have a talk with him." Frank offered.

"He'll be lucky if my son doesn't have a talk with him. Lord knows that Hank will kick his ass just so he knows his place." Paige commented.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mel was sitting alone at a table watching her boyfriend as he talked to her older cousins. She was a tad bit surprised when Liz sat down across from her. She didn't think that she would be able to tear herself away from her brother for that long.

"Hey Mels," Liz said by way of greeting.

"Lizzie, I'm surprised that you tore yourself away from your husband." Mel joked with her.

"I have the rest of my life to be with him. Right now I need to talk to you." Liz told her seriously.

"Talk away I have time to listen. God knows I should probably be worried about what kind of mess my boyfriend is getting into with his little friends." Mel replied.

"Mel, I know that you don't have any sisters and I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you anytime you need me." Liz offered.

"Lizzie, that is really sweet and trust me I will probably be taking you up on that offer. You can keep your mouth shut Prue can't." Mel smiled at her.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is if you want to think of me as your big sister you can." Liz said finding the wording that she wanted to use.

Mel was touched she couldn't think of anyone better for her brother. "Lizzie, I have always thought of you as my big sister, the only difference is now it's official."

"I just had to have this talk with you because I know how much you mean to Wy." Liz grinned at her.

"You and that big lug both mean a lot to me too. I might seem like a hard ass but I do love you both and I always have." Mel replied.

"I love you too kid." Liz said.

"I think that you better go get a handle on your husband he is talking to Chuck. Trust me on this one that can't end well." Mel pointed at her brother and her cousin's husband.

"I know that believe me I know. I always end up right in the middle of one of their little schemes. Neither one of them listens to me I don't know why I even bother." Liz laughed.

"Liz, I'm glad that you make him so happy." Mel stated.

"He makes me really happy too. I know you don't see it because he's your brother but he is a really great guy." Liz smiled just thinking about her husband.

Mel shrugged and then she laughed. "As far as older brothers go I guess he isn't all bad."

"You don't think I'm taking him away from you or anything?" Liz asked she just wanted to be sure.

"You can keep the pain in the ass. It's high time that you took him off of my hands. That is one less brother that I have to worry about. Now I just have to get Chris married off and I will be free to live my own life." Mel joked. She loved both of her older brothers but they were too protective of her at times.

"That is wishful thinking on your part you know as well as I do that he isn't going to worry about you any less." Liz pointed out to her.

Mel rolled her eyes. "I know that but it doesn't hurt a girl to dream. Now you stop wasting your time with me and get back to your boy. We both know that you really want to. Besides that I have Dante to go threaten, I have to make sure that he stays in line with my little protégé."

"Mels, I'm glad that we had this talk." Liz told her.

"I'm glad that we had this talk too. Now just be ready to bail me out of jail when I kill Dante." Mel said making her eyebrows dance. Liz just shook her head at her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey sexy, you feel like living dangerously?" Troy asked as he walked up behind Val and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Val turned her head so she could kiss him. "That all depends on what you mean by living dangerously." She countered.

"I was thinking that there is an office in back that we could put to good use for a little while." Troy pointed out.

"Could you two maybe not talk about doing the deed in front of the rest of us?" Patty asked them. Not that she was all that surprised given the two people that were having this conversation.

"Don't act like you don't ever do it with Ricky and if you don't like what we're talking about then keep your ears closed." Val teased her.

"Val, I wouldn't know how to act if you weren't always worried about our sex life." Ricky groaned out shaking his head at her.

"Please it's about the only thing you two do that can be considered normal. We have to find something to give you hell about." Carly said like he was talking insanity.

Hailey heaved a sigh. "I would really love it if you people could not have these conversations in front of Dante and Mia. It would be nice if you waited a while before you managed to scare them away."

"I'm friends with B, I have heard a hell of a lot worse. Besides that I have brothers who are very fond of over sharing when it comes to their sex lives." Dante assured her that they weren't going to do anything to scare him off.

"Hay, I live with a man there is nothing that they can say to scare me off." Mia threw out there.

"I'm fairly sure that I could scare Dante off." Mel said walking up to the group.

"Oh boy," Emily commented.

"You got that shit right, this is going to be very bad." Penny agreed with her best friend.

"Dante, what are your intentions with my cousin?" Mel asked him point blank.

Dante looked at her shocked he hadn't expected her to be so forward. "My intentions are to be her friend and just be there when she needs to talk." He tried sounding a little unsure.

"Let me tell you a story little boy if you do anything to hurt her I will make you sorry that you're a man. If you think I'm joking I'm not. Believe me I am capable of it." Mel warned him.

"Don't test her man she is a badass just like B is." Chase advised him.

Hailey grabbed Dante by the hand. "Come dance with me. I know that that is torture for most guys but trust me you will thank me for this later." she told him dragging him out on the dance floor.

"I wasn't done interrogating him. I hope she knows that that isn't going to stop me." Mel commented crossing her arms over her chest.

"I apologize for my cousin she can be a little intense at times." Hailey apologized to Dante as they danced.

"Don't worry about it, she is only trying to look out for you. You should be glad that she cares enough to look out for you." Dante replied.

"I am glad don't get me wrong. But you don't want to be the subject of one of Mel's interrogations. Her and B are a lot alike and that is not good for the world." Hailey told him seriously. He really didn't understand that he was playing with fire where Mel was concerned.

"I think that I could handle her it's all about saying the right thing." Dante said giving her a charming smile.

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Dante, you have no idea how wrong you are." There was no one who could handle Mel.

"Hailey, no one is going to chase me away you don't have to worry. I think that this could go somewhere." Dante replied wrapping his arms around her tighter. Hailey didn't respond to that she just laid her head on his shoulder.

Brady was standing off to the side by himself watching Hailey with Dante. He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. All he had to do was take a leap of faith but he couldn't even do that. Some kind of cupid he was he couldn't even sort out his own love life. He couldn't help looking at Hailey with longing in his eyes. He was so far in a zone that he didn't notice that someone else had walked up to him.

Prue snapped her fingers in front of her little brother's face. "Earth to Phil," she said trying to get his attention.

Brady blinked his eyes and shook his head to clear the cobwebs. "Sorry, I was just in a zone."

Prue looked in the direction he had been staring in and smiled knowingly. "You know she won't know how you feel unless you tell her." She stated bluntly. There was no use trying to sugarcoat it for him he need someone to knock some sense into his ass.

"Who? I don't even know what you're talking about right now Ladybug." Brady asked pretending to be confused.

"I'm talking about Hailey and you damn well know it. Don't think that I haven't seen the way that you look at her because I have. Now I don't know what went on between the two of you but if you don't want to have to see her with other men then you need to tell her how you feel." Prue told him in no uncertain terms.

Brady just sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. There was no use in trying to keep anything from his sister she would find out eventually. "I kissed her and I guess she mistook my intentions and tried to take things further but I stopped her. I don't even know why I kissed her." He admitted.

"Oh Brady, it's obvious that you care about her I can feel it coming off of you. Just tell her that, you have nothing to lose by admitting your feelings and everything to lose if you don't. Just think about it." Prue advised him.

Brady gave her a weak smile. "Thanks for the advice Prue, I'll take it into consideration."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tim walked up to Wyatt and Liz where they were sitting all hugged up not that that was a surprise. "Wyatt, I hate to do this to you but I would really like to dance with your wife." He said.

Wyatt smiled up at him. "I guess I can bear to part with her for a little while." He replied.

"What do you say Beth?" Tim asked offering her his hand.

"I guess since you asked so nicely that I would love to dance with you." Liz replied taking his hand and letting him lead her out on the dance floor.

_Beth, I hear you callin'_

_But I can't come home right now_

_Me and the boys are playin'_

_And we just can't find the sound_

"You had to pick this song didn't you dad?" Liz asked him.

"Of course I did it used to be our song." Tim replied with a smile.

_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them callin'_

_Oh Beth, what can I do?_

_Beth, what can I do?_

Liz looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "It never stopped being our song. I just wanted to tell you that the last few months have meant more to me than you will ever know."

Tim had tears clouding his vision. "It looks like I came back just in time to lose you again."

"You didn't lose me before and I promise that you damn sure aren't going to lose me now. I always knew that you would come back." Liz assured him.

_You say you feel so empty_

_That our house just ain't a home_

_I'm always somewhere else_

_And you're always there alone_

"I don't deserve to have you forgive me so easily after the hell that I put you through." Tim mused.

"You're back now and that's all that matters to me." Liz said. For years she had wanted nothing more than what she had at this moment.

_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them callin'_

_Oh Beth, what can I do?_

_Beth, what can I do?_

"You turned into one hell of an amazing woman while I wasn't here to see it. You remind me so much of your mother sometimes that it's scary." Tim said as he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I guess there are worse people in the world for me to be like." Liz smiled at him.

_Beth, I know you're lonely_

_And I hope you'll be alright_

_'Cause me and the boys_

_Will be playin' all night, all night _

"I'm glad that you found a guy like Wyatt that you can count on to always be there for you." Tim told her as the song ended.

"I'm glad that I did too." Liz replied.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A little while later Wyatt and Liz walked over to the table where their mothers were sitting.

"If either one of you glows any brighter I'm going to need sunglasses to look at you." Piper teased them.

"Piper, leave them be this is the happiest I've ever seen them without them getting into anything." Nicole joked right along with her.

"You would think that our mothers wouldn't talk about us like that. I don't know why we love them." Wyatt said pretending to be hurt.

"Babe, I think that maybe we deserve to have them give us hell after all the hell we have given them over the years." Liz pointed out to her husband.

"I don't think we're as bad as they make us out to be." Wyatt replied.

"Lizzie, I remind you that you married him willingly. He's not as smart as he likes to think he is." Piper told her daughter-in-law in mock seriousness.

"That's part of what makes me love him so much. He has that childlike innocence." Liz said kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm not as stupid as everyone makes me out to be." Wyatt protested.

"No one thinks you're stupid Wuvey Bear, you just happen to be a little dense sometimes." Liz corrected him.

"I can't help it that I get confused sometimes." Wyatt said with a shrug. He was going to say something else but he got a worried look on his face instead.

"What's wrong Wy?" Liz asked knowing he was worried about something.

"I don't see Henry or Chris anywhere. That worries me there is no telling what they have managed to get into." Wyatt answered her.

"They're big boys I'm sure that they're fine." Piper assured her son rolling her eyes.

"No, mom you don't understand. I'm not worried about their safety I'm worried about keeping my dignity intact. I have no way of knowing what those two have cooked up. They have behaved themselves so far today." Wyatt stressed.

"Wy is right those two haven't been acting like their usual selves lately. Which is why we should be worried they're up to something." Liz agreed with him not that they disagreed about a lot.

"I can see why you're both worried and you have good reason to be." Nicole said gesturing to the stage.

"I'm gonna kill them this time." Wyatt said his face turning red from embarrassment.

Chris and Henry had drug four chairs and a table into the middle of the stage. What made matters worse was the fact that Henry had on a blonde wig and he had two balloons under his shirt to make it look like he had boobs.

"Wy, I hope you didn't think that Hank and I were going to go without torturing you and Lizzie. Honestly we thought about it but then this idea came to us and it was way too good to pass up." Chris said into the mic he had in his hand. "Jack, Al get your asses up here." Jack and Alan joined their two older brothers on stage.

"Just let me say that I was drug into this against my will." Alan threw out there so he wouldn't get killed when they were done with this.

"Let me explain how this whole thing came about. Hank and I were bored at work one night and well it got us to thinking about some of the funny things that Wyatt and Liz have done. So we decided to act it out." Chris was by now having a hard time containing his laughter he knew that Wyatt was pissed. "Allow me to set the scene Hank and I were home alone with Wyatt madness was sure to ensue." He said before taking a seat at the table. He sat one of his brother's baby bottles in the middle of it.

"Come on Wy, be a man and just do it." Alan said he was of course supposed to be his brother at the moment.

"Give me a break Hen, I have to work my way up to something like this." Jack was playing the part of Wyatt.

"There is no working your way up to this. You're either going to do it or you're not going to do it. Make up your mind already." Chris told him.

"I'm weighing my options here, if I don't drink this you will have me do something equally bad." Jack was fighting the case of laughter.

"I'm gonna kill them there are no two ways about it. I should have known that they wouldn't just let this incident rest." Wyatt's neck and face were both two shades of red.

"For what it's worth I told them that you were going to be pissed but it just sweetened the deal for them." Mel laughed walking over to her brother and his wife.

"Mel, I should have known that you were involved in this." Liz was not in the least bit shocked that any of them would do something like this.

The guys who were up on the stage were very pleased with themselves. "Do I want to know what you guys are doing sitting here staring at a baby bottle?" Henry asked in a feminine lisp. He was supposed to be Liz.

"We have a bet going Lizzie, either Wy man's up and drinks out of Jackie's bottle or we think up something so much worse for him to do." Chris said it was really hard for him not to laugh with the way his cousin was dressed.

"Chris, I don't know when you and Hank are going to grow up." Henry was going to be in so much trouble with Liz that it wasn't funny. That was why he was making sure he did enough to warrant her anger.

"Come on Wy, just drink the damn formula it's not going to kill you." Alan recited just like he had practiced.

Jack rolled his eyes just like his big brother would. "Fine, if it will get you two to leave me alone I'll do it." He unscrewed the cap of the bottle and he started to drink from it.

"Wait a minute, I didn't think Jackie was on formula yet. As a matter of fact I know he's not." Henry said in his best high-pitched voice.

"If this isn't formula then what is it?" He asked and that was so a question that Wyatt would ask. Alan and Chris just arched their eyebrows at him. Jack made his eyes bulge and then he spit. "You guys are fuckin' jerks I can't believe you made me do that when you knew what was in there all along. I feel violated right now, I'm so telling mom about this." he said in what was supposed to be indignation.

Henry fake glared at Chris and Alan as he patted Jack on the back. "Wuvey Bear, I don't know why anything they do surprises you but I agree this is bad even for them." He just had to use Liz's nickname for Wyatt.

Chris stood up and he was laughing his ass off. "We're done now I can't even take this shit anymore. Hank and I seriously outdid ourselves this time." His sides hurt from laughing so hard.

Henry took off the wig and took the balloons out of his shirt. He high fived his partner in crime. "We need to get bored at work more often this was some of our best material yet."

"Those two would be very pleased with themselves right now. They have way too much time on their hands." Liz said fighting a smirk. She was not about to let them know that she thought they were funny. Mostly because Wyatt had been mildly traumatized by that incident.

Wyatt glared at his little brother and cousin as they walked over to him. "That was not never talking about it again. I don't find that funny in the least little bit."

"Wy, it was fucking hilarious you should have seen the look on your face. And what made it even better was that you actually drank some of it before Liz made her little observation." Chris was rolling with laughter.

"Lizzie won't admit it but she thinks that it was funny too. We almost had to do it, I mean not long before that you had just used the term 'Baby doctor'." Hank was not sorry in the least bit.

"I don't think you're funny and you wouldn't be laughing if Wyatt did something like that to you." Liz told him. Knowing damn good and well if Wyatt was to do something like that to Hank or Chris it would start one hell of an epic prank war.

"I may be a little dense but I don't get why he is so upset about this." Leo said he had found the whole thing very funny.

"He's pissed because we let him drink breast milk, dad. You know how he is he won't even use the term gynecologist so we had no other choice but to do that." Chris explained.

"Chris, even for you and Hank that is bad." Piper said but she couldn't help the smirk that came to her lips.

"We would say we're sorry but we can't because we're not." Hank kept laughing.

"Mel, you're my sweet baby sister I can't believe you let those two act that out." Wyatt turned to his sister in disbelief.

"I couldn't have done anything to stop them Wyatt. No one could have they had it in their minds that it was a good idea." Mel said helplessly.

Jack and Alan both walked over at that moment with their heads bowed. "Wy, I just want you to know that we were innocent in all of this." Jack offered.

"I don't see how." Wyatt replied with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We didn't have choice Chris and Hank cornered us. And well they threatened to do not nice things to us if we didn't help them. I really don't like going up against the brothers from another mother if I can help it." Alan said throwing his hands up.

"Fine, just don't make a habit out of it." Wyatt relented.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After Wyatt had recovered from the embarrassment that his little brothers and his little cousins had caused him, he too took the stage only he had a guitar in his hands. He started strumming a tune and Liz who hadn't taken her eyes off of him groaned. "Oh, come on Lizzie, you know that I need your help to sing this song. I know that you're not going to leave me hanging." He coaxed his bride.

Liz shook her head but she took the stage as well. "You're lucky that I love you Mr. Halliwell." She told him before she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Believe me I know just how lucky I am Mrs. Halliwell." Wyatt assured her with a big grin on his face.

Wyatt started playing the guitar again. _"Do you hear me? I'm talkin' to you. Across the water across the deep blue ocean under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm tryin'." _ He started singing.

"_Boy I hear you in my dreams I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard." _Liz picked up the next verse. The two of them had never once taken their eyes off of each other.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be comin' home again ooh, ooh, ooh." _Wyatt and Liz sang in unison. The others in their group just rolled their eyes at them.

"_They don't know how long it takes waitin' for a love like this. Every time we say goodbye I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you I promise you I will. I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday." _Wyatt and Liz continued singing together.

"_And so I'm sialin' through the sea to an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music fill the air, I'll put a flower in your hair." _Wyatt sang by himself again.

"_Though the breezes through the trees move so pretty you're all I see. As the world keeps spinnin' 'round you hold me right here right now." _Liz sang with feeling and she shot a smile in Wyatt's direction.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been, luck to be coming home again. I'm lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh." _Wyatt and Liz kissed when they were finished with the song.

* * *

Brady was standing on Paige's front porch when Hailey pulled up in front of the house in Dante's car. He watched as the two of them shared a kiss goodnight and it felt as though a thousand knives had pierced his heart. He was still nursing the pain by the time Hailey made it up the front walk.

"Brady, what are you doing here?" Hailey asked she was really surprised to see him there that time of night. And she found herself hoping that he had hearted there after Dante had dropped her off.

Brady took a deep breath he couldn't believe that he was actually taking his sister's advice on this one. "I thought that you and I needed to talk and I didn't know when I was going to get the chance again."

"What do we possibly have to talk about?" Hailey asked out of curiosity because she really had no clue why he was there.

"I think you know, it's the one thing that you and I have been tiptoeing around for months." Brady told her. He knew that she wasn't that dense.

Recognition dawned on her face and her mouth formed into a small O. "Ah, I was wondering when we were going to get around to talking about that. I thought that we were just going to pretend like it never happened. At least that's the way you have been acting since it happened." Hailey wasn't about to cut him a break.

"I was scared Hailey, because deep down I knew then that I really care about you." Brady said laying it all out there.

"I care about you too, that's why I don't understand why you've been avoiding the issue. We can talk about anything Brady, I've told you things about being in those foster homes that I haven't told anyone else." Hailey replied not getting his meaning.

Brady shook his head. "That's not the what I mean. I mean I care about you romantically and I was scared because I don't want to hurt you." he said before he took a chance. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.

Hailey placed both her palms against his chest and pushed him away from her. "You don't get to do this to me now Phillip, not now that I'm finally moving on. You had your chance months ago and you didn't do anything about it. I really like you and I don't think that that is going to change anytime soon. But I want to see if I can have something with Dante. If you would have only spoke up a few days ago I would have been thrilled."

"So that's it? Just like that you're going to choose him over me?" Brady asked.

"For right now that's what I'm saying. You're the one who couldn't open up to me and as much as I like you I like him just a little bit more. If you care about me as much as you say you do you'll let me try to work on this and you'll be there waiting to catch me if I fall." Hailey told him.

Brady just nodded his head glumly. "For what it's worth if I had it to do all over again I would have told you what I was feeling as soon as I figured it out."

Hailey gave him a gentle smile. "I'm not saying that you don't ever have a chance I'm just saying back off for right now."

"I better go." Brady said not wanting to torment himself any longer.

"Hold that thought," Hailey told him before she crushed her lips against his. "If you really care about me you'll show me what I'm missing out on." She had basically told him to fight for her.

* * *

Chris was readying himself for bed he had nothing but a pair of boxers and a t-shirt on. He was staying at Rachel's apartment since they were letting Wyatt and Liz have the penthouse to themselves for the night. They would be leaving for their honeymoon in the morning anyway. He looked at the couch he would be sleeping on with disdain. The last thing he wanted was to sleep there but he had no other options, he and Rachel had yet to intimate so it wasn't like he could sleep with her and keep his urges under control.

"Hey, you ready to turn in for the night?" Rachel asked him coming into her living room. She was dressed in a sleep shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to lay down. Sleep should come fairly quickly since I'm pretty worn out." Chris replied neutrally. He wasn't about to let his longing for her show.

"Hmm, I don't know how I should feel about the fact that my boyfriend doesn't want to cuddle with me for a little while." Rachel mock pouted.

Chris perked up at this. "If you want to cuddle then I'm your guy you should have said that to begin with."

"I was testing you and since you didn't object to sleeping on the couch that has earned you a spot with me in the bed." Rachel told him with a sexy grin.

"I'm glad to know that I passed your test." Chris said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on let's get in bed I'm beat." Rachel said leading him to her bedroom by his hand. Chris didn't raise any objections to this at all. He just got in bed with her and put his arms around her. She pressed her lips against his and soon they were locked in a steamy make out session.

"I thought you only wanted to cuddle?" Chris asked with a rueful grin on his face and his green eyes sparkling.

Rachel started letting her hands roam his toned body. "I want you Perry," she said in a seductive tone that left no mistaking what she had meant.

"I thought you wanted to wait?" Chris asked. He didn't know why the fuck he was trying to talk her out of this.

"No, you wanted to wait and I have waited as long as I can. I need you so bad Chris." Rachel pleaded with him.

"You should have said something to me sooner I would have gladly helped you out." Chris said with his lips next to her ear.

Rachel shivered when she felt his hot breath on her ear. "I didn't want to rush you, but I have needs that can't be put on hold forever."

Chris smiled but he couldn't help the gnawing concern he felt in the pit of his stomach. "Don't hurt me ok? I could take being hurt from anyone but you." he begged her. He was damaged from what Julie had done to him.

"I could never hurt you Chris, I love you." Rachel said as long as she wasn't holding back anymore she was going to tell him how she really felt.

"I love you too Rach," Chris replied before pressing his lips to hers once more.

"Now you're catching on, though I think you're still a little overdressed for this party." Rachel had an impish grin on her face.

"I'll just have to remedy that." He pulled his shirt over his head exposing his muscled torso.

"Now that is what a man is supposed to look like." She purred her hands going to his boxers.

Chris caught both her writs in one of his hands. "Not so fast, I showed you mine now you have to show me yours." There was a hint of mischief in his voice but she rose to the occasion and her shirt soon joined his on the floor.

"Your turn," she smirked up at him. Soon they were both naked.

"My God Rach, you really are beautiful." Chris said before he began trailing kisses up and down her body.

Rachel held him close to her. "You're not so bad looking yourself hot stuff." Those were the last coherent words that she was able to form for a while.

* * *

A/N: So now we have all the wedding stuff out of the way. Chris and Henry together can only spell trouble I don't know why anything those two do surprises anyone. Prue might actually be a pretty decent cupid underneath all of her silliness. If Dante knows what's good for him he will have the sense to be a little scared of Mel. Leave it to Brady to want to open up about his feelings now that Hailey is in the process of trying to start something with Dante. But on the up side she didn't tell him that she didn't want to be with him hell she told him to fight for her but she didn't tell him directly so he may not have got the message. I thought it was high time that Chris and Rachel were finally intimate with each other so I had to put a little bit smut in there. Troy really does have a soft side he just doesn't let it show that often. Until next time please review.


	3. The Morning After

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Morning After

Wyatt was lying on the bed with his head propped up on his hand. He was waiting for Liz to get out of the shower. He was clad in only a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. But if he played his cards right he wouldn't have them on for long. He couldn't help feeling a little nervous this was his wedding night after all. Sure he had slept with Liz before but this was different.

"Hey handsome, I was hoping you weren't going to fall asleep on me before I got out of the shower." Liz came into their room wearing a shear black nightgown.

Wyatt felt his heart start hammering against his ribs. "I wouldn't dream of falling asleep on you Lizzie." He assured her. He licked his lips because his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"Good, because I could really use some lovin' from my husband right about now." Liz straddled his lap so that she was facing him and pressed a steamy kiss to his lips.

"As much as I like where this is going I'm going to need you to hold that thought." Wyatt said moving her off the top of him. He went to his underwear drawer and came out with a jewelry box.

"Matthew, what did you do?" Liz asked using his middle name.

"Nothing that I didn't want to do Ashley." Wyatt assured her as he handed her the box.

Liz opened the box and she felt tears well up in her eyes. It held a ring with three bands that were interlocked and they had diamonds all over them. "This is beautiful Wy." She told him barely able to find the words.

"I'm glad you like it I put a lot of thought into that." Wyatt smiled happy that he had pleased his bride.

"I got you something too." Liz pulled a bag out from under the bed and handed it too him.

Wyatt pulled out a charm that looked like a key. He gave his wife a confused look. "What does it mean?" he asked.

Liz chuckled at him. "That is the key to my heart I don't want anyone but you having it. I figured that you could put it on your dog tag chain."

"I promised you that your heart will always be safe with me and I meant it." Wyatt told her.

Liz sat on his lap again. "Mr. Halliwell for newly weds I do believe that you and I are doing way too much talking at that moment." She kissed him to silence any reply that he might have had.

* * *

"Oh Jackie, you don't look so good this morning I'm thinking that you had a rough night little man." Piper cooed at her son when she walked into her kitchen. She couldn't help laughing when she saw the sunglasses that her husband had put on him.

"He says for you to speak softly he can't take any loud noises this morning. He had one hell of a party in his crib last night." Leo joked.

"How long has he been up?" Piper asked knowing he would be cranky if he hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"Since five he couldn't sleep so he thought that daddy shouldn't sleep either. Couple that with the fact he didn't sleep good the other night and he just isn't his usual self." Leo explained to her.

"You should have woke me so I could get him back to sleep." Piper told him.

"Piper, there was no getting this kid back to sleep. We watched cartoons together I think I enjoyed them more than he did but that is neither here nor there at the moment." Leo replied.

Piper sank down in a chair next to her husband. "Listen to that it's quiet, I'm not used to it."

"But I could get used to it in a hurry." Leo was not going to complain about the quiet.

"Sometimes I still half expect to hear Mel and the boys running down the stairs." Piper mused.

"Honey, just because they're grown up doesn't mean they're not ours anymore." Leo comforted his wife.

"I know that I just guess letting go is harder on a mother. Wyatt's married now, Peanut won't be far behind, and Mel has one foot out the door as it is." Piper reasoned with him.

"Don't get down we still have Jackie to keep us on our toes." Leo assured her.

"Yeah, and for some reason I think he is going to be a handful." Piper laughed thinking about the grownup version of her baby.

"He should be fine until Paige is born I think that girl leads him into temptation all the time." Leo of course would blame his son's behavior on his grandchild.

At that moment Mel teleported in with Roman thanks to a teleportation potion. Mel grabbed her forehead. "Let that be a lesson to me never teleport like that after a night of drinking." She muttered.

"I tell myself that all the time and yet I still do it babe." Roman chuckled at her.

Mel saw her little brother and laughed. "Jackie looks the way I feel this morning. I guess him and his homies had a wild party in his crib last night."

"You know it I had to shut down the wild party he was having at five this morning." Leo joked.

"I swear if I knew Aunt Paige's hangover cure I would be all over that shit right now." Roman winced at the bright sunlight that was coming in the windows.

"The best cure for a hangover is a greasy egg and black coffee. I'm in need of both at the moment." Paige said padding into the kitchen.

"You would know this how?" Mel asked her niece.

"I'm the daughter of a former alcoholic I know these things." Paige answered her with a shrug.

"Slick, some of the things that come out of your mouth scare the hell out of me." Mel shook her head and she got dizzy from the motion.

Paige smirked at her aunt. "That serves you right, shit happens when you make fun of me."

"If I were to start talking about Dom right now I get the feeling you wouldn't be so smug." Mel countered.

"I really rather not talk about Dom right now." Paige said as a deep blush rose to her cheeks.

"Then I guess there is no point in me asking you if you regret what happened last night." Dom said walking into the room with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Dom, now really isn't the time or place for us to be talking about this." Paige asserted firmly.

"I was only joking Paige, I should probably get going anyway. Mom will be worried since I didn't come home last night." Dom offered lamely. It killed him to let her have her time and space but he was doing it.

"Ok, I guess I'll call you later." Paige said in an indifferent tone before he shimmered out.

"Paige, that was cold even for you. It's pretty obvious to everyone that you still love him." Roman pointed out to her.

"That has nothing to do with me not loving him, I just need my space." Paige replied with a shrug.

"Alright, Bianca that'll be about enough of that." Roman joked knowing damn well he was playing with fire.

"Don't start with me Jimmy." Paige retorted.

"Both of you knock it off my head can't take it this morning." Mel scolded them.

"Mel, you haven't by chance seen your brother today have you?" Piper asked her out of curiosity.

"I have three brothers mom you're going to have to be more specific than that." Mel replied sweetly sarcastic.

"You know damn well that I'm talking about Jack. If Paige wasn't here I would assume he was hunting demons but since she is accounted for I'm a little worried about him." Piper wasn't happy unless she had something to worry about.

"Jack is with Emily right now and I'm sure that you don't want to know anymore than that." Paige volunteered that piece of information.

"Mel, how hypocritical would it make me if I were to kill your brother?" Roman asked in a conversational tone.

"Roman, the girl is going to be seventeen there is nothing you can do to stop her. You big brothers seriously need to learn when to back off." Mel told him laughing. He was one to talk with the way they had spent the night.

"Is anyone interested in knowing the longest amount of time two people can kiss without coming up for breath?" Chris asked as he entered the kitchen with Rachel. He didn't wait for an answer to his question though. "I'll tell you anyway, twenty-five minutes. And in case anyone was wondering it only takes two minutes to make your younger brother very uncomfortable."

"That's right you had the pleasure of driving Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell to the airport this morning." Mel chuckled.

"Don't laugh Mel, this is in no way, shape, or form funny. I'm going to have to bleach out the backseat of my car because of those two." Chris protested sounding highly indignant.

"You are being dramatic Perry, it wasn't that bad." Rachel called him down.

"Rach, you didn't have to look in the rearview mirror, so you didn't have to see them carrying on." Chris went on.

"Chris, they couldn't have been any worse than they normally are." Roman said arching his eyebrow.

"I didn't think they could get any worse either but they did. Imagine Prue and Chuck then multiply that by a hundred and you still won't be close to knowing how bad they were." Chris informed him.

"Chris, I'm sure that it was very traumatic for you but I'm going to need you to keep your voice down your baby brother is having a rough morning." Leo told him.

Chris picked Jack up all the while laughing at him. "It looks like you had one hell of a time last night little dude. I know the feeling your big brother had way too much to drink the night before last."

"Don't laugh at him I think he looks sweet." Rachel scolded him.

"He's my little brother it's my job to tease the hell out of him." Chris said like she should have thought of that.

* * *

Alan was sitting on the couch in his parents' living room with his arm around Savannah. He really liked it that he was able to spend time with her out in the open now. "How much longer do I have with you before you have to get back?" he asked. He always hated parting with her.

"I can take as long as I want to Albie, I don't even have to check in everyday if I don't want to. I just like to know what Greg is up to at all times." Savannah explained to him letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Good, I don't want you to leave." Alan said fixing a pout on his face.

"I'm not going anywhere until I have to. You don't have anything to worry about." Savannah assured him.

"But I do worry, I'm afraid that this isn't going to go down the way we need it to and you're going to get hurt." Alan said voicing his fears.

"I promise you that I won't get hurt I know what I'm doing you're just going to have to trust me on this one. I know that it is hard for you to give up control because you're a Halliwell but I need you to." Savannah replied.

"I just really love you and it would kill me if something bad happened to you." Alan told her in all seriousness.

"I really love you too and I promise I'm not going to do anything to make you lose me." Savannah was about to kiss him when they were interrupted.

"I see that you two wasted no time at all in hooking up. Vic said that something like this was bound to happen. Of course I have a tendency not to listen when he talks but that is neither here nor there at the moment." A dark headed young man rambled on after he stepped out of a portal.

Alan shook his head and groaned. "What are you doing here Trip?" he asked his voice coming out as a whine.

"I have business to attend to. I don't guess she's around right now?" Trip asked him.

"If you're referring to Paige she isn't here she is more than likely at the manor. But you just can't orb over there and expect her to be in a good mood with you." Alan pointed out to him.

"I know that Al, I'm not stupid. But I really do need to talk to her. I was told not to explain the information I have without her being present." Trip replied with his arms crossed over his chest.

"By all means I want you to feel important it's not everyday that they trust you with a job of this caliber." Savannah teased him.

"Savannah, you don't have to be cranky with everyone all the time just because you couldn't get a better piece of ass than Al." Trip shot back.

"Don't even try to match wits with him babe, if it isn't obvious he graduated with honors from the Paige Halliwell School of sarcasm." Alan reminded her.

"Can you take me to see Paige or not?" Trip asked impatiently.

"If you want to see her mean ass so bad I guess I can take you to her. Just be prepared for her to throw one hell of a bitch fit." Alan warned him.

"I know I'm used to her." Trip reminded him.

"Ok, then I guess we've got nothing to lose by going to the manor." Alan relented finally.

* * *

"Piper, Frank isn't around here anywhere is he?" Nicole asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"No, I haven't seen Frank since last night. And I think that it should scare me that you're looking for him." Piper replied not really wanting to know what was going on this time.

"It's nothing like that I just have to make sure that he's not around to kill my son." Nicole informed her.

"What could Troy have possibly done to make Frank want to kill him?" Leo asked out of curiosity.

"Not that son I'm talking about the other son." Nicole corrected him.

"If this has anything to do with Paige then I assure you that she was the one who broke his heart first." Chris said if anyone was going to get to kill for his daughter it would be him.

"I meant Chord I should have just come out and said that to begin with." Nicole said throwing her hands up in the air.

"What did Chord do that would make Uncle Frank homicidal?" Rachel asked she found it amusing any time her Uncle Frank lost his temper for no reason.

"I don't know that Chord did anything I just know that at like six this morning Oriana was walking down the hallway wearing nothing but his shirt." Nicole informed them.

"You should just enter Chord in the witness protection program now. If Grandpa Frank doesn't kill him my mom will." Paige spoke up.

"Paige, I really wish you wouldn't remind us that your mother has a violent temper. Seeing her pissed off is no where near as amusing as when Uncle Frank goes through the roof." Rachel begged her.

Just then Alan orbed in with Savannah and Trip. "Paige, I think we have a situation that needs your attention." Alan said pointing at Trip.

Paige just stared at Trip and smiled. "Finally they send me someone useful to work with."

"And here Alan thought you wouldn't be happy to see me." Trip said returning the smile she had offered him.

"That kid looks exactly like Hank." Chris commented shaking his head.

"I would hope so, Uncle Hank is his father." Paige told her dad.

"Doesn't that make him your little brother?" Roman asked he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes.

"I no longer wonder why things like that come out of RJ's mouth." Trip chuckled.

"Yes, he is my baby brother I'm three years older than he is." Paige answered her uncle's question.

"Please tell me that B did not name you Trip." Rachel said.

"Henry Halliwell the third hence forth why I will always and forever be known as Trip." Trip answered.

"Don't lay it on so thick momma's boy." Paige teased him.

"If you don't quit calling me names I'm telling mom." Trip pretty much proved her point for her.

"Make him tell you what he's doing here." Alan told Paige he was tired of playing around.

"Trip, what are you doing here? And why did our brother send you alone?" Paige asked knowing he wouldn't answer until he was ready.

"Vic didn't send me alone, he knew that you would kill him if he did such a thing." Trip answered her question without really answering her question.

"He sent you, Danny, and Shane didn't he?" Paige asked she knew how her brother's mind worked. "Actually I know you three and I know Vic, so I don't know why I asked that question. Of course he sent you, Danny, and Shane together. So let me rephrase the question, where the fuck are the other two?"

"They're around I drew the short straw I had to come talk to you." Trip informed her.

"That's really nice so that tells me you all knew that I was going to be pissed about whatever you have to tell me." Paige groaned.

"Paige, this is you we're talking about we always assume that you're going to be pissed." Alan took up for his nephew.

"Trip, get your two partners in crime here now or you really won't like the mood that I'm in." Paige said growing bored of not knowing what was going on.

"D, Shane you guys might want to get to the manor if you don't want to deal with a pissed off Paige." Trip called out.

Dan and Shane orbed in a moment later wearing innocent grins on their faces. "Don't either one of try to pull that innocent act on me because you know that I won't buy it." Paige greeted them.

"Come on sis, I know that you don't want to play it like that." Dan said trying to butter her up.

"Yeah Paige, don't be like that. We are very happy to see you." Shane poured on the charm.

"Shane, you're not as good as Troy is when it comes to trying to charm people stop trying." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"It's not my fault that my mom made Uncle Troy stop teaching me to be a conman." Shane protested.

"I'm going to ask you this once what are you guys doing here?" Paige asked them firmly.

Dan took a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. "We've got something that you need to see and it looks like a prophecy. Just let me say that it explains a lot. This just might hold the key to what goes wrong with the future." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Where have you two been?" Alan asked him.

"We brought Savannah some help and we were just getting that squared away." Dan answered him.

Savannah looked at Alan with regret in her eyes. "Al, I hate to do this to you but you know that I have to go. It will just be for a little while." She told him putting her hands on his chest.

"Be safe and I'll see you later." Alan bent down to kiss her before she shimmered out.

"Ok, we need Jack, Dom, and Brady." Paige announced. She wanted to get this taken care of as quickly as possible.

* * *

Prue walked down the hallway after checking on the twins who of course were up. She wasn't feeling up to par this morning so she figured she would stop by Parker's room and see if she couldn't pawn them off on him for a few hours. She knocked on his door. It took a moment but he opened it only a crack.

"Did you need something Prue?" Parker asked blocking her view of his room with his body.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. And I need a little favor from you." Prue replied. Her curiosity was peaked since he wouldn't let her see inside his room.

"I'm kinda not alone right now so if you could come back later that would be great." Parker stressed to her.

"Parker, don't be ridiculous it's not like we were doing anything other than getting dressed." Calleigh said opening the door all the way.

Prue couldn't stop the smirk that came to her face. "Good morning Cal," she greeted the young woman cheerfully.

"Morning Prue, I hope you don't mind me being here." Calleigh replied.

"Of course I don't mind you being here, you make my little brother happy and that's all that matters to me." Prue assured her.

"Piper is going to have a fit when she finds out about this." Parker groaned.

"It's no different than when you stay all night with me." Calleigh pointed out to him.

"Piper isn't going to see it that way knowing that we're together in that way and having it right there in her face are two different things." Parker corrected her. His sisters weren't exactly known for rational thought where their children and he were concerned.

"What about this favor you need Prue?" Calleigh asked ignoring her boyfriend.

"The twins are up and I'm dog tired. I was hoping that Park wouldn't mind keeping an eye on them for a couple hours." Prue explained.

"I think that we can keep an eye on them for a little while." Calleigh said answering for Parker.

"If they get to be too much for you guys just drop them off with Piper. She won't mind." Prue said kissing them both on the cheek.

"I don't guess either of them has been fed have they?" Parker asked fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Nope and they need to be changed too. I promise that I owe you big for this one." Prue damn near begged him.

"Ok, but only because you asked me so nicely." Parker agreed.

"Thank you, everything they say about little brothers is a complete lie." Prue hugged him.

"Unless of course it was something I said about Huck in which case it was very true." Calleigh added.

"You've got that right, I don't envy you for having to deal with that boy all the time." Prue chuckled as she walked away.

"So are you just going to stand there or are we going to go change the twins?" Calleigh asked him.

"Come on but I warn these two are holy terrors when they want to be." Parker said taking her hand and leading her to the nursery.

Calleigh laughed when she saw Allie and Joey were just innocently lying in their cribs. "These two really look like a couple of holy terrors to me."

"They're just putting on the innocent act so they can make a liar out of me." Parker joked scooping a twin up in each arm.

"Here, let me take one of them for you." Calleigh took Joey from him and laid him down so she could change him.

"You're really need to be careful changing his diaper little dude has awesome aim." Parker warned her.

"I know all about changing little boys Park, I'm five years older than Huck. I'm not lying when I say that kid has been my baby since the day dad brought him home. If he peed on me once he did it more times than I can count. One day I got tired of it and I told Eric to change him, Huck made so happy that day because he peed right in his mouth. Eric never doubted me when I told him his son was bad news ever again." Calleigh related her tale as she changed Joey.

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me at all." Parker chuckled while he changed Allie.

"Little man needs some clean clothes." Calleigh told him.

Parker grabbed the twins some clothes and he handed Joey's to Calleigh. "There you go love."

"Thank you baby." Calleigh replied pecking him on the lips.

"You know, I never thought I would see the day that a woman stuck by him this long." Andy said he was out in the hallway with Prue watching Parker and Calleigh.

"She's good for him, she keeps him on his toes and he needs that. They just look so right together." Prue replied.

"He looks good with those twins. This is everything I ever wanted for him." Andy said getting a little misty eyed.

"If you tell him this I will deny it but you're right I couldn't imagine him not being in my life." Prue agreed.

* * *

"Mornin' wife," Chuck said walking up behind Prue and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good morning back husband." Prue turned her head so that she could kiss him on the mouth. She had Phil in her arms since they had stayed at her parents' house. "Tell Chuck hi, Phil." She instructed him. He cooed something that neither of them understood.

"Heya back little man." Chuck said running his hand through the dark fuzz that was on his head.

" I can't believe how big he's getting on me. Every time I see him I swear he grows more." Prue mused.

"It's not just him, Dam and Gabby are growing like weeds on me." Chuck assured her.

"We haven't dropped the ball about being older siblings since we got married have we?" Prue asked him.

"Of course we haven't, Coop and your sisters love you even though they claim you get on their nerves all the time. Lord knows that if anyone has dropped the ball it's me. Ricky was pissed when I didn't tell him that I took the head coaching job." Chuck replied trying to put her at ease.

"Chip, you raised him he expects you to share things with him. I don't want to come between what you two have. So if you want to take more time with him and Em you can." Prue replied.

"I really love you wife." Chuck said.

"And I really love you husband." Prue replied pecking him on the lips.

"You two have no shame I can't believe you're making out in front of an infant. I don't want my poor baby brother to be scared for life." Penny said shaking her head at them.

"Butterfly, one day you will find a man that makes you feel the way Chuck makes me feel and then you will know what this is like." Prue informed her not sounding in the least bit repentant.

"Would that feeling be anything thing like the butterflies I feel in my stomach when Puck smiles at me?" Penny asked with a grin. She knew damn good and well that would set her sister off.

"There is that feeling and one you shouldn't be having until you're much older I might add. Because that would be known as lust." Prue replied.

"Ok, I don't think that I want to present for this conversation. I might have to kick a sex god's ass." Chuck said shaking his head.

"You have me confused with Val, I haven't let him into my pants yet. I don't plan on it in the near future either." Penny smirked at him. She loved giving her brother-in-law a hard time.

"Penelope Marie Halliwell, I don't find that funny at all. You are entirely too young to be thinking about sex at all." Prue lectured her sister.

"I'm sure that I'm not any younger than you were when you started having these thoughts." Penny countered this was really amusing for her.

Prue handed her baby brother to her husband. "Chuck, take Phil and go for a walk. Penny and I have things to discuss." She ordered him.

"Whatever you say dear." Chuck took Phil from her and pecked her on the lips. "Come on Phil, you and I will go see if we can't find some football to watch while these two have their girl time." He cooed at the baby.

Penny couldn't contain the smirk that was on her face. "What do you want to talk about Prue?" she asked sweetly.

"You and I are going to talk about sex right now and we're going to pretend that I'm not freaking out that you're old enough for this talk." Prue couldn't believe that her baby sister wasn't a baby anymore.

"Prue, mom gave me the talk when I was thirteen, I'm thinking you're a little late on the draw." Penny informed her.

"This isn't that kind of talk Penny, I had the same talk with Val when she was old enough. And one day I guess Jakie will have a talk like this with Phil." Prue replied evenly.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Talk away Prue, I'll be here trying very hard not to puke."

"Penny, you're not a baby anymore and I'm just now realizing that. I'm going to tell you that it is better if you wait to have sex but I know that that's not likely so be careful. Don't do anything stupid; even if you are on birth control make sure he uses a condom." Prue started on her so-called talk.

"Prue, I don't plan on doing it anytime soon I swear." Penny just wanted her sister to stop talking.

"And make sure you find the guy who is going to care about your needs too and not just about getting himself off." Prue continued on.

"Prue, talking to my married sister about sex doesn't make my top ten list for most enjoyable things. Besides that you act like you never did anything at my age." Penny told her sarcastically.

"Let me let you in on a little secret Jakie and Val happen to be the siblings who can't control their urges. They were both lost their virginity before I did." Prue informed her.

"Prue, that is way more than I need to know. But with you being you that shocks the hell out of me." Penny replied.

"I was eighteen when I lost my virginity thank you very much." Prue shot back indignantly.

"You and Chord never?" Penny asked not wanting to finish that sentence.

"No, but we came damn close a couple of times. I not saying that we didn't do some stuff because we did, we just didn't go all the way. The first man I had sex with is the last man I will ever have sex with." Prue reported.

"So Chuck was your first?" Penny asked.

"Yep, despite the way he acts sometimes he is a very sweet guy." Prue confirmed.

"Prue, would it be wrong if sometimes I want nothing more than to rip Puck's clothes off of him?" Penny asked as long as she could be open with her sister she might well ask if she was having normal feelings.

"No, that is completely normal. Trust me little one there is nothing wrong with having those feelings. You have all these raging hormones fighting in your body right now. There are going to be times when you want nothing more than to shove your tongue down Huck's throat, you just have to know when to control yourself. I'm a grown woman and it's hard for me to control myself sometimes." Prue assured her.

Penny laughed and shook her head. "I don't think that I needed to know all that but thanks. Really Prue, I mean it. I haven't really had a sisterly talk since Val moved out."

Prue put her arms around her baby sister. "No problem kid anytime, and if you need me to put my foot up Bumblebee's ass you just say the word I've got you covered." She assured her.

* * *

Henry pulled Bianca back down in bed with him when he felt her try to get up. Bianca laughed as she laid her head on his chest. "Hank, I have to get up so I can go to the bathroom." She told him.

Henry just wrapped his massive arms around her tighter. "I don't want you to get up, I'll get lonely." He pouted his voice still sounded sleepy.

"I doubt that you'll get lonely in the time it takes me to go pee." Bianca didn't attempt to keep the grin off of her face. She loved him more than she could put into words. She didn't know why she had to always push him away.

"Trust me I will, I had to spend a month without you in my arms. I'm making up for lost time." Henry pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"You know, the annulment was final on Wednesday." Bianca knowing that if she didn't just bring it up neither of them would ever mention it.

"I'm aware of that and I just don't want to think about it. We're in a good place right now there is no use in rehashing it." Henry commented with a sigh.

"Hank, for what it's worth I really do love you." Bianca told him.

"I love you too." Henry replied.

"One day I promise you that I'll be ready to be your wife. It might happen sooner than you think." Bianca told him. Thinking about it now she regretted not staying married to him.

"I'll be waiting I assure you of that. I'm not going anywhere. There is nothing that you can do to get rid of me." Henry promised her.

"Hank, you really need to let me out of bed. I really have to pee." Bianca pleaded with him.

Henry got a grin on his face. "Well I guess I can stand to part with you for that long." He finally relented.

Bianca kissed him as she got out of bed. "I'll be right back." She promised him.

* * *

"I don't know what I did that makes me lucky enough to deserve this." Ricky said he was watching Patty make him breakfast. She was wearing nothing but his dress shirt.

"You're pretty good in bed so I would say that that helps your case." Patty quipped sending a rueful grin his way.

Ricky shrugged at that. "At least she's being honest with me I don't think I can ask for anymore than that." He laughed.

"Snuffy, you know that I love you with all of my heart." Patty told him seriously.

"I love you with everything that I am." Ricky replied sweetly. "Now get back to makin' my breakfast woman." he joked.

"Way to ruin the moment Derek. You're lucky that I know you're joking or I would totally sick my big brother on you." Patty threatened him.

"Bring Hank on I could totally take him." Ricky said putting up a bravado. He knew damn good and well that Henry scared the shit out of him.

"Hank would wipe the floor with you Ricky, I think that you and I both know that." Patty replied sounding very amused.

"They don't call Hank the gorilla for nothing. I wouldn't mess with him unless I had to. I know that you know I'm not that crazy." Ricky assured her.

"I know you're not crazy and that is why I love you so much." Patty left the stove so she could kiss him.

The kiss quickly turned into a steamy make out session. Ricky forced himself to stop though because he didn't know when his baby sister was going to walk in the room. "As much as I like where this is going we better stop before Em walks in on us. We would never hear the end of it."

"You're right and besides that I know you don't want me to burn your breakfast." Patty agreed.

"I wonder why Emily isn't up yet. It's not like her to give us the whole morning to ourselves." Ricky wondered out loud. Had he known that his sister had spent the night with Jack he would have gone through the roof.

"With that girl I don't think we want to know." Patty replied. She knew damn good and well what Emily had been doing she just wanted to keep Ricky from finding out.

* * *

"Hey stranger, I've been wondering how many days you were going to go without letting me know that you're still in the land of the living." Greg greeted Savannah when she shimmered into the living room. He was actually sitting in a chair with his bad leg propped up on a footstool.

"It's nice to see that you're sitting up for a change instead of laying around. You know that I can't spend too much of my time here, I don't want to make them suspicious of me." Savannah said kissing him on the cheek.

"I know but a 'hi, I'm not dead' would be nice every once in a while." Greg replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll try to keep that in mind Greg." Savannah fought the urge to roll her eyes. Whether he knew it or not he was just like their father.

"I'm actually glad that you showed up I've been kinda lonely without you." Greg mock pouted.

"You're a big boy Greg, you did just fine on your own before I showed up and you can do fine without me now." Savannah pointed out to him.

"But sissy I just love you." Greg protested a playful tone in his voice.

"And I think that you might honestly be an idiot." Savannah replied just as playfully.

"Now don't be that way and to think I have actually missed you." Greg pretended to be hurt.

"There is no way that Gideon has given you time to miss me. The last time I checked he was pushing you to get ready for your coronation." Savannah replied dismissively.

Greg's mood dropped at the mention of the coronation. He wasn't exactly sure that he wanted to be the source. Hell there was times when he questioned whether he wanted to be evil or not. His blue eyes showed the conflicting emotions that he was feeling at the moment. "Yeah, we both know how he gets." He said somewhat lamely.

Savannah hadn't missed the look that crossed his face and she couldn't help feeling a little hopeful. Somewhere deep down she held on to the hope that maybe she would be able to save him but she wasn't going to count on it. "So has anything been going on around here?" she asked.

"Nothing much, I found a new demon that hates the Halliwells just as much as I do but that's not really anything new." Greg informed her like it wasn't a big deal.

"That's good I guess, does this demon have a name?" Savannah asked. She was going to personally kill her little friends from the future if they had done what she thought they had done.

"His name is Dodge, and honestly that is the most demonic sounding name that I have heard in a long time." Greg supplied with a smile.

Savannah had to fight the urge to roll her eyes and sigh. Those boys were really more trouble than they were worth. She was going to kick Dodge's ass all the way back to the future for this one. "That is pretty rare demons don't have the most normal names anymore." She commented like it was just an interesting little side note.

* * *

"Alright, I was just rudely ripped out of bed hours earlier than I had intended on getting up. You three idiots better have one fucking good explanation as to what you're doing here." Jack ranted as he walked into the kitchen. He was not in a good mood and he wasn't going to pretend like he was.

"Come on Jack, give me some time. I'm eating man." Danny complained his mouth half full.

"Daniel, don't talk with your mouth full you make it seem like your mother and I didn't raise you." Chris scolded his son. He shook his head he was getting way too good at this parenting thing. Paige was giving him entirely too much practice.

"Dad, you know as well as I do you don't just interrupt a man while he's eating." Danny protested.

"Wait a minute, he's your son?" Rachel asked her boyfriend. It hadn't hit her to ask that question until that moment.

"Yeah the little pain in the ass is mine. Well actually he's not just mine he's ours." Chris informed her with a smile.

"You're my son?" Rachel asked him just to be sure.

"Yeah or at least I was until you disowned me that one time when I did a job for grandpa." Danny confirmed.

"I'm going to put myself out of my misery now and I'm gonna kill my dad." Rachel said shaking her head. There was no hope for that man at all.

"And here I bet you thought that I would be the one doing jobs for Uncle Mickey." Paige gloated. She didn't need anyone to give her jobs she found them on her own.

"You are your mother's daughter so the thought had crossed my mind once or twice." Rachel replied.

"Speaking of mom I can't believe you guys are actually on speaking terms." Trip piped up. His sister and his mother had been at war with each other for as long as he could remember.

"Trip, do me a favor and don't think anything you might hurt your brain." Paige said flipping him off.

"Trip, the idea is for you not to piss Paige off. It's a very simple rule and one you need to follow if you don't want her to kill you." Shane reminded him.

"You can take your peace keeper genes and do something useful with them that however does not involve bugging the shit out of us when we want to fight." Trip said shooing his cousin away.

"It's not my fault that I took after my mommy." Shane smirked at him.

"I took after mine too which means I will kill your ass if you don't shut up." Trip countered.

"Trip, shut your mouth. Your mom and dad aren't around to make your ass mind right now so I will." Chris said putting his foot down.

"But Shane was into this too." Trip protested.

"Shane, you don't want to mess with me right now buddy. I'm not too hyped up on anything that has to do with your parents at the moment." Chris said when he turned to his other nephew.

"Where are my mom and dad?" Shane was just not thinking to ask that question.

"Your mom and dad are on their honeymoon." Piper answered her grandson.

"That puts thoughts in my head that I don't want to have." Shane said he was sorry that he had asked.

"Why did Vic send Shane with you guys? He knows how much my sister's kids piss Paige off." Dom asked. It was true Paige loved her Uncle Wyatt's kids but they got on her nerves.

"Not true Dom, I love Shane like a little brother, it's Nixie that makes me want to kill her." Paige corrected him.

"Join the club, my sister can be a bitch when she wants to be." Shane agreed.

"Shane, I don't think it's nice of you to call your sister those kind of names." Nicole scolded her grandson.

"It might not be nice but it's true." Shane mumbled.

"Why are my grandchildren all the smart asses?" Piper asked not really expecting an answer.

"Good breeding," Paige and Danny answered in unison.

"You two are dangerous together aren't you?" Chris asked. He had a feeling that he was going to find out what he and Wyatt had put his mom through.

"Not really we would be more dangerous if my twin was here." Paige answered sarcastically.

"Paige Victoria, I just got here I need to be eased into hearing you be sarcastic." Bianca commented as she orbed in with Henry.

"Sorry mom, you know how I am." Paige replied but she didn't really sound sorry in the least bit.

"For some reason I really don't think you're sorry." Bianca called her on her bullshit.

"I'm having a bad day mom, you'll have to forgive me if I'm not in a very good mood at the moment." Paige said.

"You're never in a very good mood Paige." Alan pointed out to her but he was just crabby because Savannah left.

"Seriously Paige, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to hearing you call her mom instead of bitch." Trip laughed.

"First of all shut up Trip, and second of all I never called her bitch when I wasn't talking to her face." Paige corrected him.

"I'm afraid to ask but is he mine?" Henry asked even though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Yeah, he's yours Hank. But on the bright I'm pretty sure that him and Danny here are as close as we are. You have to admit that is totally epic." Chris said excitedly.

"Score one for the brothers from another mother." Henry agreed and they gave each an air five.

"Rule number one is never sleep with a woman who your cousin or brother has slept with it will not end well." Danny threw out there.

"Damn right, Danny Boy that is the code that we live by." Chris agreed with his son.

"Paige, tell me that I didn't let your retarded uncle name your little brother Trip." Bianca begged her daughter.

"His name is Henry Halliwell the third we've just always called him Trip. Danny's real name is Henry too but he goes by his middle name." Paige explained to her mother.

"What are they doing here? And what kind of trouble is it going to cause me?" Henry asked he knew that they were more than likely going to have to fix something.

"Dad, we haven't told anyone what we're doing here yet but it's not going to cause you any trouble. Paige is going to take care of the problem." Trip assured his father.

"Oh joy, just what I wanted something else to fix." Paige said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

* * *

A/N: I know that this chapter was kinda short but I will make up for it with the next one. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh yay, they got more visitors from the future I'm not seeing this ending well at all. Greg is pretty much having second thoughts but it might be too late for him to be redeemed. This was just a filler chapter of sorts the good stuff will start in the next chapter I promise. Until next time please review.


	4. Go West

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Go West

"You three gentleman are more than welcome to explain yourselves anytime you're ready." Bianca addressed her son and two nephews.

"Trip, you are more than welcome to explain this one." Danny wasn't touching this one.

"Sure thing Trip, your mom asked you can answer." Shane agreed.

"Actually I want little brother number two to answer that question he doesn't ramble the way little brother number three does." Paige said staring them down. They all knew better than to mess with her.

"I really rather not get into this in front of the parents." Danny said giving Paige a look.

"Henry, you made your mistake by thinking that you have a choice in the matter." Chris told his son firmly.

Henry looked at his cousin like he had lost his mind. "Normally I'm not one to point out things like this, but Chris you sounded exactly like Aunt Piper just then."

Chris threw his hands up in the air. "Hank, the boy didn't leave me with much of a choice." He defended himself.

"Danny, please explain before your father has a melt down." Rachel pleaded with her son.

"Ok, Greg is bad I'm sure that you all understand that. What you don't understand is that he is a power mad egomaniac who is basically sending the whole world to hell. The future is not a nice place to be at the moment. We decided that while we can't vanquish him in our time we could give you guys a little bit of help. That's all there is to it I swear." Danny explained even though he knew that he was lying through his teeth.

"Who exactly did you bring to help?" Jack asked but before that question ever got answered Savannah shimmered into the room. She wasn't alone though she had a young man with her. His dark brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail and he had a scruffy beard. He looked like he would be as at home in a biker bar as he would in the underworld.

"If this is supposed to be help, I damn well shudder to think about what Vic's version of not helping someone is." Savannah bitched pointing to the man who had teleported in with her.

"Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do. I could think of dozens of other things I rather be doing. Oh wait, that's right I can't do those other things because your crazy ass older brother sent the world to hell." The man replied sarcastically.

"Whose the Hell's Angel wannabe?" Bianca asked.

"Mom, that's Dodge." Paige said.

"Holy shit, I never thought I would live to see the day that you called her mom." Dodge exclaimed.

"Shut up Dodge. This right here is proof that I am the smart twin. If I were going to send someone to help I would have sent Charlie. At least he is useful when he wants to be." Paige shot back at him.

"Charlie flat out refused to come he said that he couldn't take his mom driving him insane." Dodge replied.

"I hate to ask this but I have to, is he a Halliwell?" Henry asked knowing damn good and well that he was.

"We don't always like to claim him but he is a Halliwell." Trip answered his father.

"Do I want to know who he belongs to?" Chris asked his daughter.

"Daddy, for right now is probably better if you don't know the answer to that question." Paige replied. She really needed the parents out of the room so they could talk.

"Right, and I guess you guys want to be left alone to talk about what's really going on?" Chris asked in response. He knew the way her mind worked his worked the same way.

"Actually, if you don't mind I would really appreciate the chance to get to the bottom of what's going on before I explain everything to you." Paige reasoned with him.

Chris was inclined to agree with her on that one but the he remembered that she wasn't only his daughter. He looked at Bianca imploring her to let Paige have her way with his eyes. "Fine, we'll do things her way for a little while." Bianca agreed.

"Thanks mom, I promise that I'll explain all of this as soon as I can." Paige said giving her a smile.

Bianca pressed a quick kiss to her temple. "Something tells me that I'm going to regret this but I'm just going to go with it for right now." she said before she walked out of the room with her friends.

"Thank God, I didn't think that they were ever going to leave." Trip said sighing.

"Ok, what's really going on here?" Brady asked.

"Trip, give me the prophecy." Danny told his cousin holding out his hand.

"Here you go." Trip said handing the prophecy over.

"This basically says that after defeating the one the thirteen will add three and take on a group known as the knights of chaos. They are basically the defensive force of the Triad." Danny explained briefly.

"This is the first thing that I've heard about any of this." Jack replied they had combed through all kind of shit over the past few months and they had never come across anything like this.

"I love it how we always manage to miss things." Alan griped.

"Al, you can't be on top of everything all the time." Savannah tried to soothe him.

"She's right, this thing was pretty much buried we found it by accident." Shane agreed with his aunt.

"But still, it should have come up before now." Dom mused.

"Someone had to know about this, this thing didn't just show up." Paige rambled. "Matthew!" she called out. She didn't get a response so she tried again. "Matt!" she was still being ignored. So finally she tried. "Matty, please I need you. I don't ever ask you for anything." She begged.

Not two seconds later Matt Hunter orbed into the room. He looked at Paige and smiled. "Paige, I'm a little surprised to be hearing from you."

"Yeah, I know and this isn't about what you think. We actually needed your help with something and don't give me that line about you're not supposed to help." Paige replied. Dom's eyes showed a little bit of pain in them from seeing those two interact.

"You know that I can't deny you anything you ask for just lay it on me." Matt said with a sigh.

* * *

"Bianca, have you seen your sister around here anywhere?" Lyn asked her middle daughter as she shimmered into the kitchen with Frank and Gus.

"Since it hasn't been my job to keep tabs on Maria for a long time, I'm going to assume that you're talking about Oriana. And in answer to that question I haven't seen her since last night." Bianca answered her.

"I haven't seen her or your brother since three this morning. That's when your dad threw them out of the house." Lyn replied conversationally.

"Wait a minute, you let dad throw those two out?" Bianca asked sounding highly amused.

"They were arguing over how to make scrambled eggs. Not only that but Chase was playing the drums using your mom's pots. They woke Gus up with their big ass mouths, so I told them I didn't give a fuck where they went as long as they got out of the house for the night." Frank told her. In his mind that had been a totally reasonable thing to do and it was their own fault for being so loud.

"That is really funny, here I'm supposed to be the bad one and I never got thrown out of the house." Bianca laughed.

"No one ever said that you were supposed to be the bad one. Trust me the two hellions are the ones that Frank told to get out. You and Maria have always been my good ones." Lyn replied.

Bianca pulled her cell out. "I'll track them down don't worry." She dialed her older sister's phone number. "Maria, it's B, have you by chance seen Oriana or Chase around?" she greeted her sister. She listened to her sister's response before she replied. "For some reason it does not surprise me that Chase is sleeping in the princess bed with Lyn. Yeah, I'll call you as soon as I find our sister." she hung up the phone.

"Chase is at your sister's house?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, Maria said she got up and found him in Lyn's bed. She was putting makeup on him and Maria found nothing at all wrong with that." Bianca replied laughing.

"I wonder where Oriana Rose is." Lyn said with a thoughtful look on her face. She didn't notice that Nicole was looking everywhere but at her when she said that.

Bianca put her phone to her ear again. "Oriana, this is your sister call me back when you get this." She left a message when she didn't answer her phone. At that moment Oriana shimmered in with Chord. "There you are I was starting to think that I was going to have to send out a search party to the mall just to find your ass."

"Hey, I had to go somewhere your father kicked me out of the house at three this morning just because Chase and I were a little drunk and making noise." Oriana said indignantly.

"You and Chase were more than a little drunk you two woke your baby brother up. You have no idea how hard it was to get him to sleep in the first place." Lyn corrected her daughter.

"It's not my fault that Chase decided to start playing the drums." Oriana defended herself.

"What I find amusing is neither you nor Chase can boil water. So neither one of you have any business trying to cook anything." Piper laughed.

"I cook better when I'm drunk. At least the food I make tastes better when I'm drunk anyway." Oriana replied.

"Anything is better than the food they serve in Mexican prisons." Chord threw in from out of left field.

"Chord, you honestly scare me sometimes. I don't think I want to know what you did to end up in prison." Nicole told the man she thought of as her son.

"Let's just say I tried to hustle the wrong person and leave it at that. I'm nowhere close to being as good a conman as Troy is." Chord replied innocently.

"That is just what every mother wants to hear, her younger son gets in trouble because he isn't as good a conman as her older son." Nicole said shaking her head.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm not a conman I just piss off demonic bounty hunters." Dom said coming into the room. He had no desire to be in the same room as Matt and Paige it was painful for him.

"That isn't very reassuring either because whatever you're into I'm sure my daughter is the one who leads you into trouble." Chris scoffed.

"I don't need Paige to lead me into temptation I know the way just fine all by myself." Dom informed him. But it was true he did tend to let Paige talk him into a bunch of stupid shit.

"Right but if my daughter were to bat her eyelashes at you, you wouldn't even stop to think about if what she wanted you to do was sane." Bianca reminded him.

"Please Aunt B, Paige would never bat her eyelashes at me. Now that is something that Anna would do to me if she wanted something. And of course I have been instructed to give baby sister anything she wants because I risk pissing big sister off if I don't. But that has no bearing on the situation at the moment so I don't know why I brought it up." Dom started rambling.

"I'd be worried about that boy if I were you Nic, I think he may have been dropped on his head as a small child." Chord said shaking his head at Dom.

"If he was you or Cole did it so you have no one to blame but yourself or your buddy." Nicole replied. She was glad that Cole and Chord got along as well as they did. It was just a recipe for disaster when they put their heads together.

* * *

"Mommy!" Jeremiah squealed and went running into Emily's arms when she walked into the living room of her parent's house.

"Hi bubby, I think somebody missed me." Emily said peppering his little face with kisses as she scooped him up in her arms.

"Alright Emily Grace, I didn't ask why you wanted me to watch him last night so now it's time for you to explain yourself." Eva told her daughter. Derek was still sleeping at the moment or she wouldn't be asking that question.

"I spent the night in a hotel room with Jackson." Emily replied she didn't have to keep things like that from her mom it was her dad who would go through the roof.

Eva gave her a knowing smile. "I won't ask questions that I don't want answers to, but is he good to you?" she asked.

"Mom, he treats me so good. He even said that we didn't have to do anything if I didn't want to that holding me would be enough for him." Emily informed her.

"Em, you got one of the good guys I know that you're a little young to be thinking about forever, but don't let this one slip through your fingers." Eva advised her.

"I think I love him and that scares the hell out of me sometimes." Emily admitted she placed Jeremiah down on the ground and sat on the couch next to her mother.

Eva chuckled at that. "You are Derek Bradford's daughter there is not doubt in my mind about that. It took your dad almost eighteen years to be able to admit that to me and to himself. As hard as it was for me to do after you were born I told him if he couldn't commit to me then there was no point in us being together."

"Love is a scary thing Eva, and I don't want to know why you're talking about such things to our sixteen year old daughter." Derek said he had a twin in each arm.

Emily took her brother from her dad. "Dam, tell daddy that me and mommy were just talking." She cooed at him.

"Well, you can just talk about anything other than love. Chuck and Lilly both just got married, Ricky might as well be married, and Roman isn't far behind. I don't think I could deal with you losing you right now too." Derek told her kissing her on the head.

"Daddy, no matter how old I get you're never going to lose me I promise." Emily swore to him.

"I'm going to hold you to that Emily Grace." Derek responded.

* * *

"I can't believe that everyone thinks you're so sweet and innocent, yet you're the one who talked me into joining the mile high club." Wyatt laughed at his wife as he lay back on the bed in their hotel room.

Liz laid down beside him and put her head on his chest. "I got caught up in the moment I couldn't help it Wuvey Bear, I needed you right then." She said trying to sound innocent.

"I'm not complaining I'm just saying that you're not as innocent as everyone thinks you are." Wyatt replied kissing her on the top of the head.

"Not everyone thinks that I'm innocent. B seems to think that I'm a freak in bed or at least that is what she said last year when she found out that we slept together." Liz laughed at the memory.

"So much for not telling anyone that was supposed to stay between me and you. You my dear weren't supposed to tell anyone until I got things figured out in my head." Wyatt teased her.

"That is a moot point my friend if you'll recall you wound up saying yes to me. And a few months later I said yes to you now here we are." Liz pointed out to him. He was never going to best her in an argument it wasn't even worth his time to try.

"One of these days I'm going to win an argument with you just you wait and see." Wyatt warned her.

"Wy, it is an accepted fact of life that there is no way you can beat me in an argument. You never have been able to don't think that that is going to change now." Liz reminded him playfully.

"There is a first time for everything." Wyatt countered.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that you have the rest of our lives to try." Liz said and then she nipped his ear lobe with her teeth.

"Trying to distract me is not playing fair Lizzie." Wyatt pouted.

Liz straddled his lap and started kissing his neck. "I don't play fair so let me know when it's working." She replied seductively.

"You win this time but mark my words one of these days I'm going to beat you at your own game." Wyatt said giving into the attention she was paying to his body.

* * *

"Well, Matthew what did you find out?" Paige asked with her hands on her hips. Matt had just orbed back into the room. He had gone to see what his bosses knew about this prophecy.

Matt just shook his head at her she wasn't one to wait and she never had been. "The prophecy is real and the only reason it never came up before now is because in your future the thirteen didn't complete the first prophecy that they had." He explained.

"That would explain a lot about why things went wrong." Alan said thoughtfully.

"It actually also explains why Greg really had Oriana killed. I mean I read the thing and it comes out and says that she is part of the group." Matt replied.

"It still doesn't explain why Greg had certain other people killed." Jack grumbled. He was holding onto a lot of hurt and anger in him that he never let anyone else know about.

"On that note I did meet the demon that did that job." Dodge supplied helpfully. Or not so helpfully because Jack got a murderous look on his face and Paige glared at her younger cousin.

"Dodge, if you know what's good for you, you won't bring that up right now because I will kill you." Brady glared at him. The last thing they needed was Jack falling apart on them at the moment.

"Is there something going on here that I don't know about?" Matt asked Paige.

Before Paige could answer Dom interjected. "I'm shocked that there is something an angel of destiny doesn't know." He rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Dom, I'm begging you not to start this right now." Paige pleaded with him. They had enough on their plates at the moment without Dom getting into a fight with Matt.

"We need a solid plan that's the only thing that we need to be thinking about right now." Savannah said trying to get them back on task. She shook her head every time she thought about how stupid her brother and Paige were being they clearly loved each other.

"I want to go after this demon. If we can stop him now then we won't have to worry about him ever again. Because we all know that that son of a bitch is the one who fired the first shot in this war." Jack seethed through clenched teeth.

"I don't know if that is really a good idea Jackie." Trip said sounding really unsure.

"It's not a matter of it being a good idea. This is something that I feel like I have to do and I will do it alone if you guys won't help me." Jack said stubbornly.

"Jack, I know that this is you I'm about to say this to, but you need to calm down and we need to think this thing through before we going rushing head long into this." Danny advised his uncle.

"Danny is right let's take the day and just think about this. We have some of the best minds in the world working on this right now. We will figure something out you just have to give us some time." Shane said it was obvious that he got his brains from his mother.

"Ok, but I don't have to like it." Jack finally relented.

* * *

"Damn Hails, here I was under the impression that you were the hermit lady. I can't believe that you're actually going out without someone having to hold a gun to your head. And what's more you're look smokin' hot right now babe." Carly exclaimed when she walked into her cousin's room.

"Carly, they invented this nifty little thing called knocking you should try it sometime." Hailey replied sweetly sarcastic.

"Please, if I knocked then you would stop what you were doing and I would have no good dirt on you. This way if I catch you by surprise then I might have something good to talk about." Carly pointed out to her.

"You're not going to catch me doing anything. The most that you're going to see is me half naked and I don't think that kind of thing turns you on. Although this is you we are talking about so maybe it does." Hailey shook her head and rolled her eyes. Her cousin did not believe that people deserved privacy.

"So, do you know what's on the agenda for tonight?" Carly asked knowing that she wasn't going to get anything good out of her.

"I don't know what you guys are doing tonight. I maybe kinda sorta have a date." Hailey admitted. She really didn't want to say who she had a date with but Carly would find out sooner or later.

"Would this date happen to have sexy puppy dog eyes and a body that would make any sane woman drool?" Carly asked highly amused.

"I wish you wouldn't objectify him like that, but yes I do have a date with Dante." Hailey answered. Really she didn't know why she let anything Carly said surprise her.

Carly put her hands up in a motion that meant hold it. "Whoa, just give me a minute to break out the dictionary so I know what you're saying." She said sarcastically. "Does dad know about this date?"

"I didn't tell Uncle Henry or Aunt Paige I figured that they would be cool with me going out for a little while as long as I make it home before curfew." Hailey replied. It really wasn't an unreasonable thought. Hell Paige and Henry weren't even that strict about curfew as long as they got a phone call.

Carly couldn't help the smirk that came to her face. "I'm sure that that one is going to go over really well with dad. Wait until Junior finds out that you like Dante that way dealing with mom and dad is way better than dealing with him."

"I don't think Hank is as bad as you make him out to be." Hailey scoffed.

"Hails, he's pretty bad one night he beat the shit out of my date when he brought me home. Of course that was the one time he was justified in doing it because the guy was trying to take advantage of me." Carly rambled on.

"I don't think he'll beat the shit out of Dante." Hailey argued she didn't know how bad Hank was.

"Back in the spring I thought I was pregnant when he found out he beat the living hell out of Jason. The boy is bad when it comes to us, he's not as bad as Wyatt and Chris are but he is still bad." Carly was trying to make the younger girl see some reason.

"Carly, you're not making much of a case for yourself right now and you're making me late." Hailey sighed.

"Ok, I get it I'll let you get ready for your boy. I guess you better not do anything that I would do with him though. I don't want him taking advantage of you." Carly said pointedly.

"Carly, did you just threaten him?" Hailey asked an amused tone in her voice.

"Of course not, that is beneath me. I'll just sick Mel on his ass. Despite what he may think he doesn't want Mel on his case." Carly assured her.

"Yeah, I think we both know that." Hailey said as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Dante knocked on Paige and Henry's front door a little while later he was surprised that Henry answered it.

"Dante, is there something that I can help you with?" Henry asked him. He wasn't cold with the boy but he didn't go out of his way to welcome him with open arms either. He had a pretty good idea of why he was there.

"I'm actually here to pick Hailey up we're supposed to hang out tonight." Dante explained fighting past the nervous feeling in his gut.

"Well, I guess you should come in. Hailey is still up in her room." Henry said leading Dante to the living room where Paige was sitting while their son laid in floor with some of his toys. "Paige, look whose here to see Hailey." He said flatly. The tone in his voice letting his wife know how he felt about that.

Paige turned to Dante and smiled. "Hi Dante, Hailey should be down any minute." She greeted him.

"I'm early anyway she can take her time." Dante said. He felt less nervous with Paige than he did with Henry.

"Dante, have a seat I think that we should have a talk." Henry said gesturing for him to take one of the chairs in the room.

Dante sat down and rubbed his sweaty palms on the knees of his jeans. "A talk about what?" he asked hoping that he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

Paige shot her husband a look that told him to proceed with caution. "It's just that Hailey is a lot younger than you and I would hate to think that you are taking advantage of her." Henry stated bluntly despite his wife's look.

"I would never dream of taking advantage of Hailey, Mr. Mitchell. I enjoy her company and that's all." Dante assured him.

"That's Capt. Mitchell, you see Dante, I'm a cop and as such I know when I'm being lied to. I can't image that you would lie to me about your intentions towards my niece though." Henry said in a conversational tone but there was a menacing undertone to his statement.

"No sir, and I would never force Hailey to do anything that made her uncomfortable. If you want to check me out I would completely understand. I don't have a record and I work for Uncle Frank. If you don't believe me you can ask B she'll vouch for me." Dante didn't normally get this nervous.

"B has a good read on people and I trust her judgment but still she isn't as good as I am. I'll tell you what though; I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt tonight. But if you bring my niece home one minute past one I will come out looking for both of you, if she still isn't back at five minutes after one I get my gun out. At ten minutes after one I call my son the gorilla and then it's out of my hands." Henry said locking eyes with him.

"Henry, you leave that boy alone." Paige scolded her husband. "Dante, I apologize for him. I thought that he would be beyond this now." she smiled sweetly at the young man and then she glared at her husband.

"It's alright Mrs. Mitchell, I've done some pretty rotten things to my sisters' boyfriends over the years." Dante replied like Henry hadn't scared him.

"Please call me Paige, and you big brothers do have a tendency to go off the rails where your little sisters are concerned." Paige responded.

"I'm pretty bad though I once got B to help me tail my sister and her date." Dante chuckled.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least bit. Then again nothing Ms. Hoyt does shocks me." Paige laughed.

Thank God Hailey walked into the living room at that moment. "Dante, how long have you been here?" she asked. She was slightly worried because she saw the smirk on her Uncle Henry's face so there was no telling what he had done to him.

"He hasn't been here long your Aunt Paige and I were just getting to know him better." Henry said trying to lull her into a false sense of security.

"Dante, I apologize for whatever he said to you the man doesn't have any boundaries." Hailey said glaring at her uncle.

"I was only looking out for you." Henry protested.

"Hailey, I'm sure that you two have better things to do than hang out with Uncle Henry and me. You guys should get going just try to be home by one and call if you're going to be late." Paige said wanting to get them away from her husband.

"Ok, I can do that Aunt Paige." Hailey replied.

"And try to be quiet when you come in so you don't wake Alan up." Paige added.

"I wouldn't dare wake Al up that boy would only scream for an hour and I like my sleep." Hailey promised.

"Now, you two get out of here and go have some fun." Paige said winking at her niece.

* * *

Jack was sitting alone in the backroom of P3 he had a well-worn picture in his hand that he was staring at. The picture was of him and a young woman. The woman had dark brown almost black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was so far in his own little world that he didn't even notice his niece orb into the room.

"Hey Jackie, what's up?" Paige asked startling him so badly that he jumped.

"Nothing much, I was just doing some thinking." Jack replied as he tried with all his might to hide the picture he had been looking at.

"Jack, you know better than to try to hide things from me." Paige joked with him as she took the picture out of his hands. "I see that you're torturing yourself again." She commented dryly.

"Paige, I just still really love her and I don't know if I'll ever be able to love anyone else." Jack admitted.

"That's bullshit and you know it. You love Emily even if you have never said the words to her." Paige called him out on his bullshit.

"I do love Em, but not as much as I loved her." Jack agreed and disagreed with her at the same time.

"Jackson Samuel, I don't mean to sound like a cold hearted bitch, but this needs to be said. You need to let it go there is no way you're ever going to get to be with her, so move on." Paige told him bluntly. She really didn't want to deal with him having an emotional breakdown.

"I don't know how you can say that to me Paige, you know how hard it was on me when she got killed. Besides that I would think that you would be just as on board with killing this demon as I am." Jack replied.

"Jack, she was my cousin and I loved her but I've made peace with what happened. I'm not my mother I can accept that some things happen for a reason." Paige tried to make him see reason.

"So you're saying that you don't want to stop this demon?" Jack asked her incredulously.

"That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm just saying that you better want to stop this demon for the right reason and not just because it will bring back something that you still can't have." Paige corrected him.

"Paige, I would have thought that you would want to keep Lyn from getting killed as much as I do." Jack genuinely sounded hurt.

"Of course I want to keep Lyn from getting killed. Aunt Maria shouldn't have to go through that if she doesn't have to." Paige replied with a sigh.

"Paige, she was my fiancé and there are still some days that I half expect for her to come up and throw her arms around my neck. Even now after all this time has past. I love my son and I know that I'm risking him by changing this but I love her." Jack said sincerely.

"Jackie, I know how badly losing her hurt you but you need to realize that that isn't your future anymore. And even if you could go back you still wouldn't be happy because then you wouldn't have Jeb. I realize that Lyn dying drove you into Emily's arms but you know you wouldn't trade that little boy for anything in this world." Paige reasoned with him. She now understood why she had been the one sent to talk to him he was just as stubborn as she was.

"I know that and I love Em, believe me I love Em. I don't think I'm doing this for me though; I'm doing this for little Jack. She's his soul mate and I don't want him going through what I went through." Jack replied after taking a deep breath.

Paige stared into his eyes intently like she was trying to find the meaning of life there. After a moment she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ok fine, we're going after this demon and we're going to stop what happened in the future. Just be sure that you're doing this for Jack and not for yourself." She said firmly. She had just really confused herself by talking about big Jack and little Jack in the same sentence.

"I'm damn sure Paige, thanks for being with me on this one pal. I owe you big." Jack said giving her a smile.

"Like I said she's my cousin I have to. Besides that when little me is born little you is going to be her partner in crime and I just can't have her go through him going crazy the way you did." Paige joked with him.

"I didn't go crazy, I just got drunk a lot and made bad decisions about who I slept with. I know now that I didn't love that version of Emily, but I am in love with the woman she is now if that even makes any sense." Jack rambled.

"It makes perfect sense. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself we've got a demon to kill." Paige said smiling at him.

"Let's go come up with a kick ass plan then." Jack agreed enthusiastically.

"The only thing is we have to get the thirteen out of the way. Plus I don't really want Aunt Maria around for this." Paige stipulated.

"I know we'll think of something we always do." Jack assured her.

* * *

"I'm so glad to be away from home right now." Chase said as he slumped back on the couch in Ricky's living room.

"Why would you say a thing like that for Chase?" Carly asked him knowing damn good and well what he was talking about.

"My baby brother wakes up every two hours in the middle of the night screaming his head off. I think that mom and dad picked up a defective kid." Chase groaned.

"Chase, the kid is pretty much a newborn he is going to cry a lot during the night, I promise you that he will grow out of it soon." Patty assured him.

"Yeah, then he'll just be like Jackie, who now stays awake so he can talk to his feet. I'm not kidding either. I got off early the other night and I stuck my head in the nursery to make sure he was ok and that boy was laying there jabbering on and on with his feet up in the air." Mel laughed. She loved being a big sister and she liked that she was old enough to enjoy him.

"Phil just discovered his feet too, I worry about that boy though he can get his foot in his mouth." Penny chuckled.

"It was so funny the other day I was watching Embry and Gab for a little while. Gabby rolled over on her stomach well Embry was not going to be outdone by her so he did it too and he shocked the hell out of himself." Ricky reported. He was finding that they made him enjoy being a big brother again after all the hell Emily always put him through.

"I don't know why you insist on calling him Embry you're going to give the boy split personalities." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"That's nothing he'll be fine, it's my little brother that's going to have split personalities. He gets called either Gus, Vinny, or Auggie." Chase replied.

"I'm baby free and I'm going to stay that way for a very long time." Huck said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know what you mean dude. I hope my mom doesn't decide she needs another one. I still remember when Colt and Hayden were babies." Billy agreed with Huck.

"Billy you love being a big brother and you know it." Val called him out.

"I don't love being a big brother when Colt and Hayden decide that I've had enough sleep. They come and start jumping on my bed to wake me up so I'll play with them." Billy grumbled.

"Em, do you remember when we used to do that to Chuck?" Ricky asked his sister.

"Oh yeah, he would get so pissed." Emily laughed at the memory.

"I can't believe that our older siblings are old enough to be getting married now." Val said making a face.

"Tell me about it. It seems like yesterday that Wy and Chris were still living at home." Mel agreed.

"Fuck, we're all getting old. By this time next fall the majority of us will be in college." Patty offered up.

"Let's not talk about college I don't even know what I want to do with my life." Billy said rolling his eyes.

"I'm gonna be a mechanic, I've known that since I was six." Ricky said confidently.

"Val and I have it all worked out already we are fashion designers and we're going to dress all of you guys." Carly chimed in.

"Em and I will be available to plan all your weddings." Penny joked with them.

"Let's stop talking about the future and let's live in the moment while we can still party it up." Huck said.

"Oh babe, I'm totally in." Penny agreed.

* * *

The next morning though it took a little work on Paige's part she had most of the members of the thirteen plus Maria, Chord, and Oriana gathered in the living room of her dad's apartment.

"Paige, whatever this is it better be good enough to be up at six in the morning." Bianca bitched at her daughter.

"B, you're only upset because she interrupted you and Hank having hot angry sex." Prue interjected.

"Ladybug, don't think about going there." Henry warned his cousin.

"Mom, this is me we're talking about I wouldn't waste your time." Paige assured her giving her a smile. _I'm just trying to get you all out of the way for a little while. _She thought to herself. "And Aunt Prue that was disgusting I don't want to hear that shit."

"I think you're up to something you never not up to something." Chris said trying to make her break.

"Dad, I find your accusations very hurtful. I was just going to give you a status report on what's going on and here you are treating me like I've committed a crime." Paige said pretending to be innocent.

"You're his and B's daughter, if you're not up to something then I don't know who is." Maria reasoned with her. She didn't know why she even needed to be there.

"She has a point kiddo, and I don't like it that you have your brothers around to feed off of. It's bad enough when you and Jack put your heads together." Henry agreed with Maria.

"Now Uncle Hank, don't make me replace you with Uncle Jake as my favorite." Paige teased him.

"I don't care who replaces who with what. I just want to get to the point of this meeting so I can get back to sleep. Some of us do work nights." Parker bitched.

"Well, you people really need to give me a moment to get my thoughts in order." Paige said. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light in the apartment and all the older kids were gone.

"Paige, I hope you know what you're doing because they are going to kill us." Danny told his sister.

"I know that they're going to be pissed but this is for their own good." Jack said taking up for her.

"This is going to turn out as well as the time we sent them to Oz. I can't believe we didn't learn something from that." Alan grumbled he had been dead set against this plan but no one ever listened to him.

"Albie, I don't want to know so I'm not going to ask." Savannah said shaking her head at him.

"So when shit goes down I'm hiding behind Paige. Mom isn't as likely to kill her as she is me." Trip said. He wasn't stupid he was getting the hell out of the way when's his mom's temper started going.

"I'm leaving the area entirely I don't want my brother venting his anger at me." Dom said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'll be coming with you, we're still taking heat for sending their asses to Oz." Jack informed him.

"If you're going to keep bringing it up we're really going to have to talk about why you sent them to Oz." Shane said he was very curious now.

"We don't have time to worry about why those idiots did something that stupid we have a demon to kill." Paige said getting them back on task.

"Then let's go after this demon." Brady replied.

* * *

"Hey baby girl, you look like you're still tired." Lyn said as she took her granddaughter from her son-in-law.

"She should go right back to sleep for you. Thanks for watching her Maria had something that she just had to do this morning and I got called into work." Tyler said kissing his daughter on the head.

"I love watching her you don't have to thank me. I think I should be scared when my daughter has something to do other than go to work." Lyn replied.

"I think she may have said that she was going to work. I was still half asleep at the time." Tyler informed her. "Lyn, be good for your grandma. I love you baby."

"Love you too daddy." Lyn replied in a sleepy voice.

"I think I hear your grandpa in the kitchen let's go see what he's up to." Lyn told the little girl in her arms after Tyler had left.

Frank was attempting to make Gus a bottle with his free hand since he had his son in his other arm. Lyn couldn't help laughing when she saw him. "Don't laugh at me Lynette, this isn't funny. If I don't get this baby a bottle he will start crying." Frank said sounding flustered.

"Don't be so dramatic Frank, here take her and give me his bottle." Lyn said trading her husband.

"Hi sweetheart, grandpa missed his baby girl." Frank said cheerfully.

"I missed you too grandpa." Lyn said laying her head on his shoulder. "And I missed you baby." She said leaning over and kissing Gus on his head.

"That was sweet, he missed you too." Frank smiled at her and then he thought of something. "Do you want to hold him?" he asked.

Lyn's face lit up. "Yeah," she said enthusiastically.

Frank sat her down in a chair and then he situated Gus in her arms. "There you go, you and Gus are going to be best buddies. He is going to have your back no matter what; he won't ever let anyone hurt you. And someday when he is old enough you won't ever let a girl make a fool out of him." He told her.

"Frank, she is in preschool and he's still in diapers you don't have to worry about that just yet." Lyn assured her husband. But the sight of him with their son and granddaughter did warm her heart. Frank Hoyt was nowhere close to being the hard ass that he liked to pretend he was.

"I know I was just making sure that they know they are supposed to take care of each other." Frank replied.

"Frank, you drummed it into our three daughters and our oldest son just fine. You will get it drummed into these two as well." Lyn said.

"I can't start too early. Otherwise they will be at each other's throats like B and Oriana." Frank chuckled.

"Don't get me started on those two but I will say this the only reason they fight is because B is just trying to protect her. If you ever tell Bianca Lyn that I said that I will deny it. I don't want her thinking that she has my approval to do some of the things that she does." Lyn said suppressing a smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of telling Frank Jr. that you said something nice about her. That is just not the kind of relationship that you two have." Frank replied sarcastically.

"Lyn, do you want to give Vinny his bottle?" Lyn asked the little girl.

"Ok grandma," Lyn nodded her head vigorously.

"Now all you have to do is hold the bottle he does all the work." Lyn told her handing her the bottle.

Frank smiled as he watched Lyn feed his son. "Does she remind you of anyone Lyn?" he asked his wife.

"She reminds me so much of Sophia that it isn't funny." Lyn answered automatically.

"I know I remember when she was this little and it was Oriana that she was holding. I sometimes forget that she isn't a little girl anymore." Frank agreed.

"Grandpa, I have a question, how come grandma calls my mommy Sophia?" Lyn asked.

"Do you know how your name is really Oriana but you go by Lyn?" Frank asked trying to help her understand and she nodded her head. "Well, your mommy's real name is Sophia but she goes by Maria."

"Ok, I was just wondering." Lyn said dropping the subject.

"If only all questions could be answered that easily." Frank chuckled.

"You better be glad that she didn't press you harder. Maria says that she is just like B." Lyn said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Lyn, thank you." Frank replied looking up at his wife with his deep brown eyes.

"What are you thanking me for?" Lyn asked him sounding confused.

"For my kids, my granddaughter, and the life that we have built together." Frank said sincerely.

Lyn leaned over and kissed her husband. "I love you handsome and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

"I love you too." Frank said grinning up at her.

* * *

As the world came back into focus Maria squinted against the harsh sunlight that was beating down on the desert like landscape around them. She had no clue how the hell they had ended up here the last thing she remembered was being in the penthouse after that things got a little fuzzy.

"I almost hate to ask but I will, where the fuck are we this time?" Prue asked her voice coming out as a whine.

"Your guess is as good as mine on that one Ladybug. All I know is we aren't in the penthouse anymore." Maria answered she was scared to even look around. She had heard the stories this group of people told, hell she used to get into messes right along with them. So she knew that this whole situation couldn't end well at all.

Bianca decided that it would be wise to hazard a look around. She didn't see any paved roads all she saw was a dirt path that served as a road. And what was more there didn't appear to be any tire tracks there were hoof prints and wheel tracks. "I'm going to go out on a limb here but I don't think we're in the twenty-first century anymore." She said stating the obvious.

Roman went to reply to that but then he caught sight of the way she was dressed and he doubled over with laughter. "B, you should see the way that you're dressed right now you look ridiculous." He got out between loud guffaws.

Bianca was scared to look down after that outburst but she did anyway. She was dressed in black pants and a red shirt that buttoned up but it was low cut in the front. She really didn't find anything wrong with the way she was dressed. Her hand went to her hip and she felt a gun there. "What the fuck happened this time?" she asked knowing that no one else had an answer to that question.

"B. Lyn, I know that you probably don't want to hear from me right now but from the looks of things I would say that we got sent back to the old west." Henry offered helpfully. He was dressed in a western style shirt and a pair of denim pants. Over that he wore a duster and he had a hat on his head, the belt that held his pants up held two guns, one on each side of his hips.

Chris shook his head at his cousin. "Hank, we are so monitoring your television viewing habits from now on. You have watched one too many westerns." He had no room to talk he was dressed much the same way that Henry was.

"I find this totally unfair B gets to wear pants yet Maria and I look like a couple of school marms." Rachel protested. She was dressed in a period appropriate blouse and skirt.

"I know my sister gets off easy all the time." Maria agreed whole-heartedly. She didn't know what her sister and her little friends had done to get her into this mess but they were going to get her out of it.

"Hey, at least you two don't look like a hooker the way I do." Oriana protested. She was dressed like a saloon girl.

"Been there done that, had to have the little kids bail us out." Lilly chuckled. She was talking about the time that they had gotten sucked into that book.

"This is seriously reminding me of the time that we got sent to Oz." Jake threw out there.

"I wish we were back in Oz, you couldn't annoy me there." Prue couldn't resist taking a dig at him he had left himself wide open for that one.

"This is worse than Oz and I didn't think that was possible." Troy interjected.

"I don't think I want to know what you people are talking about. It scares the hell out of me that this doesn't seem to bother you." Chord said he couldn't believe that they were being so calm about this whole situation.

"Chord, in the last year we have been sent more places than I care to count you just learn to go with the flow." Calleigh advised him.

"That is sad but true Cal. I hope someone has an idea about what we should do." Chuck said sounding helpless.

"Is anybody getting any memories or anything like that?" Parker asked.

"Strangely enough I feel like I know what's going on here." Maria replied.

"Before we start planning on what to do, does anyone have any idea how we got here?" Roman asked.

"The same way we got to Oz I'm sure only this time they used Paige to distract us." Henry answered him. He was sure that this was the doings of the future kids.

"Please Hank do be honest. This whole damn thing was probably Paige's idea." Bianca sighed rolling her eyes. When she got her hands on her daughter that girl was going to be sorry that she was born.

"I'm sure that she had her reasons." Chris jumped to his baby's defense. He knew that she was in the wrong but he still couldn't let hr mother kill her.

"What are we going to do Perry?" Rachel asked him unable to mask the worry in her voice.

"Well shit, since we're all getting memories and such I guess we do what they tell us to do. We'll let this play out for a little while and if that doesn't work then we'll come up with a plan." Chris said.

"Sounds good to me I couldn't come up with anything better than that." Henry agreed with his cousin. It was rare for those two to disagree about anything though.

"Good, now that that is settled we better get a move on." Roman stated reluctantly.

"God, I hope Wyatt doesn't find out about this he will shit a brick." Parker sighed shaking his head.

* * *

Wyatt was lying on his right side studying the sleeping form of his wife. A smile came to his face just from thinking the word wife. This was far from being the first time that he had watched her sleep but this was the first time he had watched her sleep knowing that she was his. He didn't know what he would do with himself if he ever lost her and he hoped like hell that he didn't ever find out.

"Wuvey Bear, are you watching me sleep again?" Liz asked looking up at him with nothing but love in her honey brown eyes.

"Guilty as charged Shane, you know that I do it all the time." Wyatt replied not sounding in the least bit repentant.

Liz scoffed at him. "I will have you know that it isn't Shane anymore it's Halliwell now." she corrected him.

"That's right it is Halliwell now I can't believe I forgot something that important." Wyatt joked with her. They both knew damn well that he didn't forget that she was his wife.

"You didn't forget you're just being silly." Liz replied smirking at him.

"What do you say we call our mothers and let them know that we're alive?" Wyatt asked her. He knew how Piper and Nicole were he didn't want to risk pissing them off by not letting them know that they were doing fine.

Liz rolled over and took Wyatt's phone off the nightstand. "I say we call Aunt Piper first since she isn't hormonal and pregnant." She said handing him the phone.

"After that we'll call Aunt Nic, then I have a few ideas about what we can do later." Wyatt growled pulling her into a kiss.

"I know that we're on our honeymoon but we're in Hawaii, we are getting out of bed today." Liz told him.

"Of course we're getting out of bed today. I want to go surfing and you can make fun of me when I fall on my ass." Wyatt replied like he would never dream of spending their entire honeymoon in bed. When in reality he wouldn't mind doing just that.

"I would never laugh at you, you have me confused with your brother." Liz reminded him.

"Speaking of Chris I hope that he and the others don't get into too much trouble while we're gone." Wyatt said if he knew what was going on with them he would be pissed.

"I'm sure that they'll be fine Wy, now let's call home." Liz assured him not knowing just how wrong she was.

* * *

"Hello," Piper answered the phone before it had a chance to ring twice. She was waiting on a call from Wyatt just so she knew that he was ok. She knew that it was irrational to worry about him the way that she did but she couldn't help it.

"Hey mom, it's Wy I just wanted to let you know that Lizzie and I are both fine." Wyatt said cheerfully from the other end of the phone.

Piper's face lit up with a smile from hearing from her oldest baby. _My oldest baby, ha. Listen to me I'm starting to sound like Phoebe. _She thought to herself. "That's great sweetie, are you guys having a good time?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're having a great time. We're getting ready to go out and hit the beach in a little while. But I figured that we better call home so you and Aunt Nic don't worry about us too much." Wyatt replied.

"That's good baby, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying yourselves. I guess I won't keep you long and I'll let you get back to your wife. I love you and give Liz my love too." Piper said knowing that he had better things to do than talk to her.

"We love you too mom, I'll call you again later." Wyatt said before hanging up.

Piper shook her head and put the phone down on the counter. She had to fight the tears that she could feel forming.

"Wyatt?" Prue asked her sister.

"Yeah, he was letting me know that they are ok." Piper replied not trusting her voice.

"Hurts like hell doesn't it?" Phoebe asked and then she plowed on without waiting for an answer. "Believe me I know how much it hurts but the pain goes away with time."

"I get it better than anyone does what it's like to know that your son isn't a baby anymore. But right now I would really like to focus on how Hailey and Dante together can't be a good thing." Henry stressed. This had been bothering him since he found out that they were sort of dating.

"How long has he been like this?" Andy asked Paige. He was fighting the urge to laugh.

"Since last night when Dante picked Hailey up for their date. It wasn't pretty at all he pretty much threatened to shoot him if he brought her home five minutes late. He threatened to unleash Bubba on his ass if he brought her home ten minutes late." Paige informed them.

"Henry, honestly you need to chill out a little man he is the same age as Jason and you don't freak out about Carly dating him." Coop pointed out to his brother-in-law.

"Carly is eighteen so there are only like six years between the two of them. However Dante happens to be eight years older than Hailey." Henry went on undaunted.

"Let the girl live a little she is being a normal kid for the first time in a long time. She is doing so much better than she should be right now. If all we have to deal with is her wanting to date guys a little older than she is then I'm ok with that." Paige stressed to her husband.

"Just because I'm agreeing to back off a little bit doesn't mean that I have to like it. It also doesn't mean that I don't reserve the right to beat the shit out of him the minute he does something to hurt her." Henry said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You won't have to worry about beating the shit out of him if he does something to her I'm pretty sure that Mel will beat you to the punch. She has already threatened the boy I don't know what more you want." Leo chuckled at him.

"Mel is her Uncle Henry's girl she's got my back." Henry said with a smug smirk.

* * *

"Stop it Cole, I don't even feel attractive right now." Nicole whined pushing Cole away from her. He had been trailing kisses up the side of her neck.

Cole put his hands on her stomach. "I find you downright irresistible at the moment. I can't keep my hands off of you. You have no idea how gorgeous you are right now." he said trying to make her feel better about herself.

"I feel and look like a good year blimp right now there is no way you can find that sexy." Nicole argued with him.

"Honey, you're not fat you're pregnant there is a huge difference." Cole assured her.

"Well, I feel fat I can't even see my feet right now." Nicole said she was clearly on the verge of tears.

"Baby, if there is anything that I can do all you have to do is tell me. I'm not a mind reader but I will do anything that you want me to." Cole promised her.

"You could get the phone right now." Nicole said drying her tears on her sleeve.

"Hello," Cole said into the phone and then he listened for a minute. "Yeah, she's right here just let me get her for you." he handed the phone to Nicole. "It's for you." he told her.

"Hello," Nicole spoke into the phone.

"Hi mom, it's Liz. I just thought that I would let you know that I'm not dead." Liz's voice carried from the other end of the line.

Nicole broke out into a smile. "Hi baby, I was starting to get worried about you. I thought you had forgot about me."

"I couldn't forget about you mom, it was pretty late by the time Wy and I got settled in last night and I didn't want to wake you up." Liz replied.

"That's ok Lizzie, I know you have better things to do than to worry about your mom. You can't pay attention to me right now I'm a hormonal mess." Nicole chuckled.

"But it will be worth it when you hold Dom in your arms for the first time." Liz assured her.

"I know that, so have you two even left that hotel room yet?" Nicole asked her knowingly.

"As a matter of fact we did we had dinner last night." Liz informed her and then she heard her say. "Wy, stop it I'm trying to talk on the phone."

"Lizzie, I better let you go deal with your husband. Trust me I know how big of babies they turn into when you're not focusing all your attention on them." Nicole joked.

"I love you mom." Liz told her sweetly.

"And I love you Elizabeth, tell Wyatt that I love him too." Nicole replied.

"I will, bye mom." Liz said.

"Bye sweet pea," Nicole said before hanging up.

"There's that smile that I love so much." Cole teased her wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"You're lucky I love you or I would kill you right now." Nicole told him.

"I love you too and we both know that if you killed me you would feel better for a minute but then you would be sad." Cole pointed out to her.

"Just don't push it buddy." Nicole warned him.

Cole threw his hands up in a sign of surrender and his blue eyes danced with mirth. "I wouldn't dream of it Nic." He assured her.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter we're really getting into the meat of this episode now. It makes you wonder how it is that Paige and Matt Hunter are on such personal terms with each other. You also have to wonder about whose kid Dodge is but his name is Dodge so that should be a big clue right there. Leave it to Jack to have a Hank and Oriana situation going on with Lyn. Who knew that that boy had such a messed up love life? Hailey and Dante together is about to drive Big Henry to the brink honestly he would threaten Dante with Hank. I think that it is about time that Maria got to experience one of the little adventures that the thirteen get sent on all the time. Wyatt and Liz are so being more annoying than they usually are and that is saying something. Wyatt is going to totally flip when he figures out the mess that his brother and cousins get themselves into this time. I had to put a cute scene with Lyn and Frank in because let's face it they both come off as a couple of bad asses all the time. I know that the younger kids haven't been in here much but that is going to change next chapter. Thanks for bearing with me through the slow updates work has been brutal lately and I'm trying to get this out as fast as I can. Until next time please review.


	5. Wild Wild West

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Wild Wild West

"Why I always have to be a bartender I will never know. I can't be something cool like a gunslinger no, I have to be a fucking bartender." Parker bitched to himself. He was dressed in a saloonkeeper's outfit that he thought made him look like a banker. He was in the stereotypical old west saloon complete with the swinging doors and wooden planks for flooring.

"I don't know what you're back there complaining about at least you're not the entertainment." Oriana pointed out to him. She was pissed because she had gotten stuck in the saloon girl get up. There was nothing about her that screamed whore but apparently there was someone out there who didn't see things her way.

"Oriana, it's not that big of a deal someone out there has apparently saw fit to pick on me too. There is more to my life than gambling but I've been cast as the town gambler." Chord tried calming her.

"But at least you and Parker were both cast to type. He's a bartender and you're a compulsive gambler it makes sense. I however am not a whore and I resent it being implied that I am." Oriana huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

Parker rolled his eyes and turned to look at his best friend. "Does she come with an off button?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose. How Hank had ever been able to stand being married to her he would never know.

Chord shrugged and fought the urge to laugh. "None that I've ever been able to find. You just have to learn to tune her out sometimes. It's the worst thing in the world that you can do to her she hates to be ignored." He advised him.

"Chord, don't talk about me like I'm not sitting right here." Oriana said glaring daggers at him.

"Then stop whining, look none of us are happy about being in this mess but at least you could suffer silently. Your complaining isn't going to help matters any it will only make things worse. By making things worse I mean you will piss your sister off and then the rest of us will have to listen to you fight." Chord went on undaunted.

"I would also really like it if you two didn't have a lover's spat." Parker threw out there.

"Parker, we're not even dating so I have no clue what the fuck you're talking about right now." Oriana said looking for all the world like she wanted to kill him.

Parker threw his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Forget that I said anything I was just saying that's what you two are acting like right now and we don't have time for it." He clarified not that he gave a fuck if she were pissed off or not. She didn't scare him the way her sister did.

Chord just groaned and shook his head. He didn't know what it was going to take for him to get inside her heart. In his eyes they had been dating for months. If only he knew what to do to get her over Henry he would be in good shape. "Calm down you two, look we might as well make the most out of this situation. Now I don't really now what's going on or how we got here but I think we should just let this play out." he shook his head. His words sounded foreign to him. He was not use to being the voice of reason.

"Damn, I'm pretty sure that hell just froze over. I'm not used to Chord Shane being the rational one of the group." Parker mocked his best friend.

"Hey, I don't like sounding like that at all. Now I'm going to have to go do something incredibly reckless just so I can redeem myself." Chord said shaking his head. He couldn't have anyone thinking that he had decided to turn into a reasonable person all of a sudden.

"Yeah, that was beyond weird. You're not known for being a reasonable person." Oriana agreed fighting off a smirk.

* * *

"You have seriously got to be kidding me. I would like to know how it is that every time we get sent packing on one of these trips I end up being some kind of laborer." Chuck bitched as he folded his arms over his chest. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, a white undershirt, and he had a cowboy hat on his head.

"Chuck, it's not the big deal that you're making it out to be. I'm sure that this isn't a personal attack on your character." Jake said rolling his eyes at his brother-in-law.

"I realize that it might not be a big deal to you but it is to me. It's like someone thinks I'm not smart enough to do anything but be a laborer." Chuck protested.

"I don't know what you're making a big deal about it's not like you're some common field hand you own this whole damn ranch." Jake pointed out to him.

"It might be wise for the two of you to stop arguing. It's pretty pointless if you ask me." Prue said and that was a shock she was normally the one arguing with someone.

"Prue, I can't believe that I just heard those words come out of your mouth." Lilly said looking at her sister-in-law like she had grown three heads.

"Hey, I will have you know that I can be reasonable when the occasion calls for it. I just don't like it being known that I am a sensible person." Prue protested.

"Trust me Prue, no one thinks of you as a reasonable person you don't have to worry about that." Roman chimed in.

"Just in case you were wondering no one thinks of you as tall. I thought I would tell you because I don't want you to be worried about that." Prue retorted with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Honey, I'm well aware that he pisses you off like no other but now is not the time for you two to get into one of your fights." Chuck said calling his wife down.

"I know that but he started with me and there was no way I was going to just let him take a free shot at me." Prue reasoned with him. They all knew how she was so really it shouldn't have surprised them that she had said something like that.

"Now that you have both gotten a shot in at each other I think the thing to do is get the lay of the land." Chuck mused ignoring his wife.

"Oh shit, his Marine instincts are coming out again we better watch out." Jake replied sarcastically.

"Hey, it sounds like a good idea to me let's do it." Roman agreed with his older brother.

"I don't see where we have anything to lose. I mean there is no way this can be worse than that time in Mexico when we let Chuck come up with the plan." Lilly threw out there.

"A guy makes one little mistake because he didn't anticipate the damn vengeful spirit and he has yet to live it done." Chuck said shaking his head.

"We all know that you did the best you could Chip. It's just better that we leave the planning to the brothers from another mother when at all possible." Prue said gently.

* * *

"For some reason it just doesn't surprise me in the least little bit that I got stuck with you two out at a campsite on a river bank." Bianca told her two companions.

"Don't complain to me it doesn't matter where we get sent for one reason or another I always end up being stuck with that ugly ass boyfriend of yours." Chris pointed out to her.

"I can't believe that neither one of you seems to enjoy my company I'm not a bad guy." Henry mock pouted.

"Chris, remind me when we get out of this that your daughter is grounded." Bianca told the father of her child.

"Hey, she is your daughter too not just mine." Chris protested.

"She is my daughter when she is behaving and since she doesn't behave most of the time that makes her your daughter." Bianca corrected him.

"You're not even going to put this shit on me. It's not my fault that she decided to send us off to the old west. Besides she is just like you when she wants to be. Point and case she broke up with Dom and she now refuses to get back together with him. Call me crazy, but that sounds like something you would do." Chris reminded her.

"I'm going to end this argument right now, the girl is just like the both of you. There is no way that either of you could deny her if you wanted to. Now if you don't mind I think that we should be getting into town. We never know what we're going to run into and I for one want to be prepared." Henry spoke up ending their argument.

"Sounds like a good idea to me I'll saddle up the horses." Chris agreed not that those two disagreed about much.

"Only you two would find something like this so damn amusing." Bianca said shaking her head.

"B, we get guns and horses of course we're amused. Not only that but we're U.S. Marshals there is nothing to not be amused by." Henry pointed out to his girlfriend.

"Paige did this shit on purpose she knew that you were less likely to be pissed at her if she sent you somewhere that you would have fun." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"B, just get on the horse there is no sense in even arguing about this right now." Chris said shaking his head.

"I tried saying that to her once and she smacked me." Henry joked as he got on his horse. Leave it to him to make a lame joke like that.

"Hank, just stop talking now." Bianca told him as she got on the horse and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Seriously I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." Chris said a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Chris, just because you and Rach aren't knocking boots it doesn't mean the rest of us aren't either." Henry couldn't resist making his cousin squirm just a little bit.

"I'm invoking bro code right now and I'll talk to you when we get out of this mess." Chris replied cryptically.

"A mess that your daughter clearly got us in." Bianca got in a dig at him.

"I'm sure that my little peanut had her reasons and they better be damn good reasons too." Chris replied before spurring his horse on.

"The relationship that those two have makes me sick. She can do no wrong in his eyes." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

Henry being the wise man that he was chose not to comment on that. He just spurred the horse that they were on so that they could catch up with Chris.

The trail that they were riding on was dusty and barren there didn't seem to be another soul around for miles. Then out of nowhere someone stepped out in the middle of the road with a rifle trained on them.

"I wouldn't reach for those guns if I were you. I'm just here for my sister and then I'll move on." The figure warned Chris and Henry. The voice was obviously that of a female.

Bianca just rolled her eyes and groaned. "You have got to be kidding me." she exclaimed.

"I'm not kidding around here sis, although I guess it shouldn't surprise me that you decided to take up with the lawman he is very nice to look at." The woman replied.

"Don't start JD." Bianca warned her. She was pulling off of the memories that she was getting.

"I'm not starting anything I'm just trying to break you out of custody." JD replied.

"B, you are aware who that is aren't you?" Chris asked shaking his head.

"I'm well aware of who that is Chris and let me say that it doesn't surprise me in the least bit." Bianca answered. Of course it was their luck that they would run into the past version of their daughter.

* * *

"I'm not so sure that this is the best idea that you two have ever had." Dodge spoke up.

"No one asked you Dodge, and now you know the reason why." Jack told his nephew rolling his eyes.

"Are we doing this for the right reasons?" Dom asked he wasn't against this idea he just wanted to know that they were doing it for the right reason.

"Jack assures me that we are and I'm inclined to believe him." Paige said jumping to her best friend's defense.

"I just don't know that we should be messing with this guy he is a very highly trained assassin." Shane pointed out. He would really love to live to reach adulthood that wouldn't happen if he kept letting his cousins drag him into their messes.

"Shane, if you want to you're more than welcome to sit this one out. No one would think any less of you if you did." Alan said he was being reasonable about this whole thing.

"I'm not sitting it out I know that Danny and Trip want to do this too and I won't my boys get into a mess alone." Shane relented reluctantly.

"Alright then, we need to stop talking about it and start planning more." Savannah pointed out. She just didn't want to have to listen to them argue anymore. Really she could care less what they did as long as she got to be with Alan.

"The way I see it there isn't much to plan. The biggest part of this is going to be tracking. And as much as I hate to admit it that is probably something that would better left up to Paige." Danny spoke up.

"Yeah but we might all need to be there just in case and that isn't something that Paige can do alone." Trip reasoned with his favorite cousin.

"I'll go with her between the two of us we should have it covered." Dom spoke up quickly he was looking for any excuse he could find to get some time alone with Paige. They really needed to talk and he knew unless they were hunting demons or something he wouldn't be able to get her alone.

"I'm not sitting this one out. That bastard took the woman I love away from me. I am going to be the one to make him pay for it." Jack said forcefully.

"And if Jack is going I'm going." Alan said he didn't trust his cousin not to do something stupid.

"Dodge, you're sure that you have a good in?" Paige asked him.

"Yeah I'm in, the idiot didn't even hesitate when it came to trusting me." Dodge replied. He was wondering what was going on in Paige's mind at the moment. He knew that she was cooking something up and he wasn't sure that he was going to like it.

"In that case I think that I have a pretty good plan." Paige had the hint of a smirk playing on her face. They had all heard those words come out of her mouth before and very rarely did it end well.

* * *

Wyatt's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw Liz lying on the beach in her bikini. If it hadn't been for the fact that he promised her that they weren't going to spend their whole honeymoon having sex he would have taken her back to their room and had his way with her.

"Lizzie, you have no idea how hard you make it for me to control my urges." Wyatt told his wife trying to think about everything but how she looked at the moment.

Liz smiled up at him innocently. "That's the idea Wuvey Bear, I like seeing you squirm. But if you're a good boy I promise that I have a surprise for you later." she said seductively.

Wyatt flopped down on the sand beside her. "What did I do to get lucky enough to have you?" he asked her seriously.

Liz shook her head at him. "You've got that all wrong Mr. Halliwell. I'm the lucky one. I don't know what I would do without you sometimes."

"I promise you that you won't ever have to find out." Wyatt swore to her.

"I know but I still like hearing it." Liz replied looking soulfully into his eyes.

Wyatt took her hand and placed it over his heart while he stared into her eyes. "I'm right here and I always will be."

"I love you so much." Liz said kissing him.

"I love you too baby." Wyatt replied once her pulled away from her.

* * *

Troy just shook his head as he sat down at the bar. He was not at all surprised to see that Parker was a damn bartender. He let out a loud whistle to get his attention. "Give me a shot of whiskey. I have a feeling that I'm going to need it." He called out to his friend.

Parker picked up a bottle and a glass and he sat them both in front of Troy before he poured him a shot. "Dude, you look like death warmed over."

"I know, I don't want to talk about it." Troy replied downing his shot. He had a scruffy beard and he wore a cowboy hat on his head. He was dressed in a pair of denim pants and a black button up shirt. He wore a duster over that and the gun strapped to his hip.

"Let me guess you're the mysterious drifter with a dark past?" Oriana asked sarcastically. She was so not happy to be here but her comments weren't helping at all.

"Of course I am, it upsets me that you would think that I would be anything other than that." Troy replied giving her a charming smile.

"Do we even know what's going on?" Chord asked his nephew.

"Don't ask me that question I'm the drifter. I have no idea what's going on in this town you might want to think about asking Oriana or Parker that question." Troy pointed out to him like he was dense.

"You're kinda mean when Lizzie isn't around to keep your ass in check." Chord observed.

"Thank you for noticing, you know I try my best." Troy said as he poured himself another shot.

Before Chord could reply to what his nephew said the town marshal walked into the saloon. The man's skin had the appearance of old leather from being out in the sun too long and his eyes had a cagey look to them. "Any of you have any clue whose horse that is outside?" he asked.

Troy downed his shot before shooting the man a hard look. "That'd be my horse." He answered defiantly.

"Boy, you best watch your tone when you talk to me. I'm Marshal John Keating, and I have to tell you that we don't take too kindly to strangers around these parts." Keating informed him in a nasty tone.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I don't plan on staying long." Troy went on like he wasn't phased.

"You just be sure not to make no trouble." Keating wasn't going to make anything on him it was useless for him to try.

"I don't plan on making any trouble I just wanted a drink and someplace to sleep for the night." Troy explained not that he had to explain a damn thing to this man. Something about him rubbed him the wrong way. Being a conman Troy had a good read on people but he couldn't tell what was off about this jerk.

"Good just make sure that's all you do." Keating replied. And then he turned to Parker. "And you might want to start regulating what kind of trash comes in here." he didn't give Parker a chance to reply he just turned and walked back out the way he had came.

"I swear that I hate that guy. If it wasn't for the fact that his family practically owns this town I would have already killed him." Chord seethed.

"Let's hold off on killing people until we hear from the others." Parker said hoping to calm his friend.

* * *

"So are you willing to tell me what's so important that you want to break me out of custody?" Bianca asked JD.

"You know damn well what's so important that I have to break you out. You know as well as I do if we don't get to where we need to be our brother is going to die in three days." JD reminded her.

"So we're just going to break him out of jail?" Bianca asked reasonably.

"That's the plan and I don't care who I have to kill in order to make that happen." JD said confidently.

"We wouldn't be in this mess right now if your boyfriend hadn't felt the need to start robbing people blind." Bianca pointed out.

"That isn't what it seems like and you know it." JD disputed.

"I hate to break this to you two but we can hear you and it probably isn't wise to be talking about illegal things where two officers of the law can hear you." Chris threw out there.

"Just mind your business lawman, the only reason you're still breathing is because my sister told me not to shoot you." JD replied coolly while staring him down.

"I think that you are way too sure of your skills I could kill you before you had a chance to get a shot off." Henry wagered.

"And I really don't care what you think but that's just me." JD replied not breaking eye contact with him.

"Don't the three of you get into a fight about whose gun is bigger. I'm sure that we can all work something out here." Bianca said trying to keep the peace between the three of them.

"Maybe if you explain to us what's going on we'll be able to help." Henry suggested it was just a thought on his part but it sounded like a good idea.

"Don't you even think about telling them anything. You don't know that we can trust them." JD warned Bianca when it looked like she was going to open her mouth.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I know that you don't trust anyone JD, but we have nothing to lose by trusting them."

"Fine, spill your guts if you want to I won't stop you. But I will say I told you so when they turn on you." JD relented crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's going on here?" Chris asked unable to hold back his curiosity.

"Our brother lives in the town that we're coming up on. He was arrested for a murder that he didn't commit and they are going to hang him in three days unless we can do something about it. We set out to save him but as you know we ran into you guys." Bianca explained.

"Ok, what does this have to do with her boyfriend stealing everything that isn't bolted down?" Henry asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Our father died not that long ago and without my brother there to claim our ranch there is a chance that we might lose it." Bianca answered him.

"Dad didn't die he was murdered and when they killed him they took his gun. This isn't just any gun though it's special and everyone knows it. That's why Sonny went on his little stealing spree. He's looking for the gun he just doesn't want it to be obvious that that's what he's doing." JD corrected her.

"Ok, if you will put the gun down and trust us we can help you. But only if you let us." Chris reasoned with her.

JD lowered her gun. "Fine, but if you make one false move I will shoot you dead before you know what hit you." she warned him.

"Fair enough, now come on we should get a move on if we're going to save your brother." Henry said reasonably.

"Just let me get my horse." JD said before she whistled and her horse came trotting up to her.

* * *

"Ugh, Puck don't touch me right now the room is still spinning." Penny groaned when Huck tried to put his arm around her.

"Penny, I realize that the world might be spinning off its axis for you right now but there is no need for you to be that loud." Carly bitched at her little cousin and then she rubbed her temples.

"I can't believe that any of us drank that much last night. I'm beginning to think that we all need to be in a twelve step program." Patty said there were obvious hints of pain in her voice.

"The first step is admitting that you have a problem and I think we've got that covered." Mel chimed in.

"I think that we should ask Hank and B which program works best believe me they should know." Chase quipped.

"Chase, I for one like living so I really wish you wouldn't say things like that." Ricky grumbled. He knew that Henry and Bianca would both kill them all if they heard Chase say that.

"Relax brother of mine they wouldn't kill us they would only kill Chase." Emily assured him.

"My head hurts too bad for us to be having this conversation right now." Val said she had sunglasses on because the light was in no way helping her hangover.

"Val, with as much as you party I would have thought that you would stop having hangovers by now." Mel observed.

"When I drink as much as I drank last night I still get killer hangovers. I probably should rethink the whole smoking pot and drinking at the same time thing now that you mention it though." Val replied sarcastically.

"I didn't just hear that, because if I did then I would have to do something about it." Mel said shaking her head. She didn't know what part of she was a cop her cousins didn't understand.

"Mel, you wouldn't bust us even if you wanted to." Emily said rolling her eyes at her.

"This is true but I doesn't mean that I wouldn't like to sometimes." Mel sighed.

"I am highly offended by that comment. I will have you know that I am a wonderful person and I resent the fact that you would want to arrest me." Chase huffed playfully.

"Spare us Chase, you are starting to get just as annoying as your sisters." Carly said. She would know her brother as one Hoyt sister away from pulling a hat trick. Not that she found Oriana annoying because really she was fun to hang out with but Bianca was another matter entirely.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock on the front door. Ricky went to answer it and he came back a moment later with Torch following behind him. It took everything that he had in him not to punch him in the face when he saw him standing at his door.

"I don't know what he's doing here but someone else needs to deal with him before I lose my temper." Ricky said he was not in the mood to have to keep his wolf half in check today.

"Torch, what are you doing here?" Penny asked. She wasn't sure how she felt about her ex being there but the look on his face told her that something was wrong.

"I wouldn't be here if I had anywhere else to turn. You have to believe me when I say that. I don't like asking you guys for help when you've already shown me more mercy than I deserve after everything I did. But this is for my mom, I just don't have any other choice." Torch's voice broke toward the end of that statement.

"How can we help?" Mel asked. She knew that he had done bad things in the past but there was no reason to hold that against him when there was an innocent life at stake. She knew how she would feel if her own mother were in trouble.

"I really don't want you guys to do anything that is going get you hurt." Torch replied.

"It's our job to help you no matter what you have done in the past." Penny assured him. Huck made a face because he didn't like the amount of compassion she was showing to the guy who had made her life hell.

"Well, Ben didn't like the fact that I failed to do what he asked of me so he had my mother taken. I know that this might not seem like a big deal to you guys but my mom is all I have." Torch was really beside himself.

"I hate to do this but you guys do know that this could be a trap right?" Chase asked.

"I know but that doesn't mean that we don't help him. Like we have been told for as long as I can remember it is our job to protect the innocent." Patty spoke up.

Huck crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Torch. "The only reason I'm on board with this is because I know where you're coming from. My dad is the only parent that I have and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him. Sure I would still have my sister but it wouldn't be the same. I'm going against my better judgment here so if you're playing us or if you betray us I swear to you that I will kill you slowly with my bare hands." He warned him.

"I think that we have some future people that we need to talk to they know what we're up against better than we do." Mel said making a snap decision. Not only that but she didn't want to involve their older siblings in this if they could help it.

* * *

Calleigh was bored out of her mind she was sure that everyone else got something exciting to do but here she was stuck as a general store clerk. If you asked her it just wasn't fair but then again no one had asked her. She was half goddess for Christ's sake she was more than capable of handling the more adventurous things that everyone else always got to do. This was just one more thing for her to take up with the powers that be if she ever got her hands on them. She would show them that she wasn't weak.

"Cal, you look like you're seriously about to unload on the merchandise in this place. I think you need to take a deep breath before something bad happens." Rachel told her as she and Maria walked into the store.

"I'll be fine, there is absolutely nothing to worry about here. I mean the only thing at risk is my sanity and I started losing that last year so it's too late to be worried about something so trivial." Calleigh replied.

"Honey, there is nothing wrong with being a little bit insane. I'll tell you right now we're all just a little bit crazy for being friends with the Halliwells. In the case of my oldest sister she is a whole lot crazy and that has nothing to do with who she's friends with." Maria went off on a tirade.

"Does the insanity factor go up if you are dating a Halliwell?" Calleigh asked. If she didn't know that Parker had been raised away from his family she wouldn't be able to tell with the way that he acted.

"It goes up by five percent at least. And then it all depends on which Halliwell you are dating. You should be safe Parker is one of the more sane Halliwells." Rachel smiled at her reassuringly.

"Maria, just so you know when we get out of this I'm going to kill your niece. I'm giving you fair warning so you have time to stop me." Calleigh said. It was bad enough that they got sent on trips by demons they didn't need the future kids doing it to them too.

"Honey, I will be too busy stopping my sister from trying to kill to worry about you. Just let me warn you that I don't think it would be very wise for you to go up against Paige. The girl is three quarters crazy Halliwell with a quarter nutty Hoyt mixed in for good measure." Maria laughed.

"I'll take my chances, Paige wouldn't kill me she doesn't have it in her to kill an innocent person." Calleigh said dismissively.

"I just hope that we don't have to be stuck in this hell hole for long." Rachel grumbled. She didn't know how they put up with getting sent all over creation all the time.

"You should be relived this is one of the more tame places that we have been sent." Calleigh was just so used to getting sent on these little trips that they did little more than annoy her anymore.

"You say relived I say just get me the fuck out of here." Rachel replied shaking her head.

"Rach, we've been through worse than this before. I know I don't have to remind you of the many spells that have backfired over the years. I'm just glad they finally learned their lesson about letting Prue and Jake cast spells." Maria pointed out to her.

"This is very true." Rachel agreed reluctantly.

"Are they really that bad at spells?" Calleigh asked. She had heard stories about how horrible they were but that still didn't do them justice.

"They are horrible, don't let my sister know that I said this because it will give her a big head. But not even she can teach them how to write a good spell and that's saying something. She is one of the best spell writing teachers around." Maria informed her.

"Cal, it's something that you have to experience first hand to know how bad they are. Trust me it's not pretty at all." Rachel pointed out. Not that she would wish Prue and Jake's spell writing on anyone.

"Ok, I'm bored I wish something would happen so we're not just standing around here discussing random bullshit. This is not my idea of fun." Calleigh pouted.

"We honestly just have to wait for my oldest sister to show up. Trouble follows B pretty closely." Maria said it was sad but true.

* * *

"You guys have got to be out of your fucking minds. I realize that I'm crazy but I'm not even crazy enough to help you do something like this. It will be my ass if I help you and something happens to you. Honestly not only would my parents be on my ass but I would have your parents on my ass too. I'm sorry but it just isn't fucking worth it." Paige ranted at Mel and her group.

"Paige, you've got to help us out here. I know that what we want to do is risky but we don't have any other choice." Mel reasoned with her. Though it was about like someone trying to reason with her it wasn't going to happen. Her and Paige were too much alike for their own good.

"Mel, what you want to do isn't just risky it's suicidal. You would more likely than not be going up against the Triad. And I'm not calling you weak but you guys are no where near strong enough to face them yet." Jack told his sister. the last thing he wanted for her to do something that could wind up getting her hurt or worse than that killed.

"Now see this is what you guys have confused you thought that we were asking you for permission but that's not the case. We're going to do this with or without you it would have been nice to have some help though." Patty said putting her foot down.

"Why do all you Halliwells have to be so fucking stubborn?" Dom asked shaking his head.

"It's a gift." Carly answered him sarcastically.

"Like Charlie said we are going to do this whether you want to help us or not. But it would be easier if you guys would be willing to give us a hand." Ricky spoke up to keep the situation from escalating.

"Fine, but we have something to take care of first and it takes precedence to this. I promise you that we will figure something out though. Just go about your day like you normally would and we will get back to you later." Alan relented he knew that they wouldn't give up easily and they would more than likely do something to get themselves hurt. He couldn't have that on his conscious so he had just given in.

"Are we sure that they know what they're doing?" Torch asked.

"Unfortunately they are very good at what they do and we really don't want our parents or our older siblings finding out about this. So if you want to do this with minimal trouble we're going to have to trust them." Val informed him coolly.

"Is my hearing going or did Aunt Val just say something reasonable?" Shane asked laughing.

"Hey, it happens once in a while try not to look so shocked." Dodge jumped to Val's defense.

"I don't know whether to thank you for taking up for me or be insulted." Val mused shaking her head. There was something about that kid that she liked.

"Val, this is Dodge you're talking to. Your best bet is to be insulted because he never has anything nice to say without saying something wiseass to go along with it." Paige commented.

Dodge just shrugged his shoulders. "Name me one Halliwell who isn't a wiseass." He challenged her. He gave her a minute to think before he nodded his head. "That's what I thought. You can't do it because we are all smart asses." He said smugly.

"I would like to know which one of us was stupid enough to name our kid Dodge." Penny said shaking her head.

"Ricky would do something like that." Patty answered without missing a beat.

"If that is a subtle gesture at getting me to tell you who my parents are it's not going to work. I'm a Halliwell and that's all you need to know." Dodge stated stubbornly.

"Well, we know for sure that you're not mine because some of the words you used are not in my vocabulary." Carly commented dryly.

"Can't you just give us a little hint?" Val begged.

"No, any hint that I give you would tell you right off the bat." Dodge replied.

"At least tell us what your real name is." Carly pleaded. Her and Val couldn't stand not knowing.

"Not happening," Dodge said shaking his head stubbornly while he crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't help but smirk because they really wanted to know badly.

"Ok, that is enough of that. If you guys want us to help you today then you need to let us work now so we can do our job." Brady said while casting a glance in Hailey's direction. He was so torn up over not being with her that it hurt to be in the same room as her.

"You guys do realize that we should have just called Dante don't you?" Hailey asked. She tried not to notice the pained expression on Brady's face when she mentioned her boyfriend for lack of a better term.

"There is only one of him but there are nine of them. I'm thinking that they can help us more than he can." Chase said he was being reasonable a lot lately and he didn't like it. He was supposed to be the bad boy of the group.

"Fine then, I'm going to call Mia and see if she wants to tag along." Hailey said sighing. She didn't know why she tried reasoning with these people they were too damn stubborn for their own good.

"Do I want to know what you guys are up to?" Emily asked her boyfriend.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Em, it's just something that we need to take care of to avoid future problems." Jack answered her without missing a beat.

"But it was important enough for you to ignore my phone calls last night?" Emily asked him going right in for the kill.

Jack sighed he knew that he was going to be paying for that sooner or later. "Em, I'm sorry I was busy." That wasn't a complete lie he had been busy thinking about Lyn. He really hadn't wanted Emily to intrude on those thoughts because it wasn't fair to her to come in second best at the moment.

"Next time take a second to pick up the phone your son was bawling his eyes out for you last night. He is under the impression that daddy gives a fuck about him." Emily spat out at him. She wasn't so mad about him ignoring her as she was about the fact that Jeremiah had been upset.

"I'm sorry that Jeb was upset and I couldn't be there but I do all this so he can be safe." Jack replied he felt horrible for lying when his son was concerned but he didn't really want to explain to her that he had been thinking about his dead fiancé.

Emily rubbed her hands over her face she felt bad for coming down on him so hard. "No, I'm the one whose sorry I know how much love our son and you would have come if you could. I'm just hungover right now and I don't like anyone or anything." She apologized.

Jack really felt like a dick head now, she was apologizing when she had no reason to. "I haven't had a lot of sleep and I'm crabby right now, I shouldn't take it out on you. I promise that I'll make it up to you and Jeb later."

Emily went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll be looking forward to it." She said before pressing her lips to his. If she noticed that his heart wasn't in the kiss she didn't say anything to him about it.

* * *

"What did we do to earn the peace and quiet this morning? Even the babies are behaving themselves." Phoebe asked sinking back in her chair with a satisfied sigh.

"It's called we have all of our older kids raised and they want to spend the least amount of time with us possible. And quite frankly I really don't want to have to deal with any of their demon bullshit at the moment." Piper replied. If she knew what was going on with those kids this time she wouldn't be happy at all.

"I can remember when we were out running after demons all the time. On one hand I'm glad that we don't have to do as much anymore but on the other hand I don't think I like being retired." Paige said with a maudlin tone to her voice.

"Please, we're not retired they just seem to think that we are." Prue spoke up.

"Well, some women I know did have the bright idea to turn the power of three over to a hard ass, a neurotic freak, and a nosey ass. Problems were bound to crop up sooner or later." Eva commented a smirk making it's way to her lips.

"Yeah, that reminds me Hank tried telling me that I couldn't go look for a demon because it was too dangerous. I've been hunting demons since before that kid was born I think that I know what I'm doing better than he does at this point." Billie grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. She looked so much like her mother when she did that that it wasn't funny.

"He's like that with me too don't feel special. I went demon hunting with him once just the two of us. Let's just say that the boy enjoys vanquishing demons a little too much." Henry responded.

"Demons genuinely piss him off just like criminals do. What makes him a great cop also makes him a great demon hunter. That is also why he and B work so well together they are both always out for blood." Paige mused.

"So that makes it ok that he thinks he can boss me around?" Billie asked.

"He can't help it that he is just like Piper when he wants to be. He comes by that bossy shit naturally. You just have to learn to ignore him and go about your business." Andy laughed at the face that Piper made at him for characterizing her in such a way.

"I hate to sound like a dick, wait a minute… no I don't," Derek began with a rueful grin. "But, we are rid of those damn kids for the day let's not make matters worse by talking about them. I'm sure that they will find some sort of trouble to get into sooner or later and we can worry about that when we cross that bridge. For now I say we enjoy adult time." He suggested.

"I miss adult time it don't even know what that's like anymore. Billy actually does his own thing and leaves me alone for the most part but not Hayden and Colt those two are stuck to me like glue." Billie said shaking her head.

"At least you don't have twins to deal with like your father and I do." Prue told her daughter.

"Prue, I know you, you make dad deal with the twins." Billie replied. Prue tried not to let her see the hurt in her eyes at the fact she called Andy dad but she called her Prue.

"You got that one right Billie." Andy agreed with his daughter.

"Hell Derek, I don't think our friends here understand the meaning of adult time." Jimmy observed.

"Jimmy, don't you have whitelighter like things to be doing?" Eva asked her former husband.

"Nope, not until my charges call me. And honestly after I was branded the worst whitelighter in the world I don't think they are going to call me either." Jimmy replied.

"James, you have to learn not to listen to Melinda when she is in a bad mood." Piper advised him.

"When isn't she in a bad mood these days?" Leo asked rhetorically. It really didn't require a response. He knew just as well as everyone else that Mel had been one more moody bitch lately.

"I would say when she's with Ro, but she has been giving him hell lately." Piper answered her husband.

"Is it wrong that I'm worried that we haven't heard from the older kids?" Phoebe asked.

"No, because they are probably up to something but I just can't bring myself to care today." Paige replied with a shrug.

"They are all still nursing hangovers so it wouldn't surprise me if we don't hear from them until tomorrow." Piper said. Honestly she was glad that she didn't have to worry about them today.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves for talking about my darling niece and nephews like that." Prue teased them.

"I'm personally glad that Billy spent the night with his little partners in crime last night. It was nice to have one less kid to worry about." Billie mused.

"And you my dear need to stop talking bad about my sweet grandchildren." Prue scolded her playfully.

"They are anything but sweet, Billy had always been a good boy but, Hayden and Colt are little monsters when they put their heads together." Billie corrected her mother.

"I'm sure that they are not as bad as you make them out to be." Andy laughed.

"No, they're worse than what she makes them out to be. None of the girls will watch Hayden and Colt together." Coop informed him.

"That's it I'm demanding a DNA test. I refuse to believe that Billie isn't Phoebe's child." Prue professed.

"Trust me she's not mine." Phoebe replied with a smirk.

"Anyway I've been forced to conclude that none of us know how to talk about anything but those kids." Eva said shaking her head.

"It's because they are always up to something or we wouldn't always have to be worried about what they're doing." Piper pointed out to her.

"They aren't always up to something they are just up to something most of the time." Derek corrected her playfully.

"And if they're not up to something then they are worrying about their messed up love lives." Henry sighed.

"No dear, that is just our son who is always trying to fix his messed up love life." Paige told him.

"Knock on wood he and B seem to be in a good place right now. There is no telling how long that it will last but at least it's better than what it has been." Henry reasoned with her. Why he was trying to reason with a Halliwell he didn't know it was a waste of breath.

"Ok, new topic I don't care what it is as long as it's not demon or kid related." Prue said putting her foot firmly down. They were all going to kill those future kids when they figured out what they had done.

* * *

A/N: Here you guys go I finally got this chapter out. I'm sorry that it took so long I was just slammed with work I hope you can forgive me. I just ran through and did a rough edit so I could get it out to you quicker I'm sorry for any mistakes. I love it how Billie can call Andy dad but she can't call Prue mom. Torch is finally using his head for a change by asking for help now that he needs it. I can't imagine that it is going to go over well when the parents find out that the younger kids are basically taking on the Triad. It looks like the older kids have gotten stuck in the middle of a wild west soap opera. I'm really starting to wonder who Dodge belongs to because he sure is fighting hard to keep that under wraps. Until next time please review.


	6. Mavericks

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 6: Mavericks

Kyle knocked on Mia's bedroom door, it was open but he was trying to respect her privacy by not just barging in.

"Hey Kyle, what's up?" Mia asked looking up from the book that she was reading and adjusting the glasses on her face.

"I was just wondering if you were going to stay in your room all day?" Kyle asked he realized that she was a little shy but he didn't want her turning into a hermit.

"I was just reading and I guess I lost track of time." Mia replied.

"It's not a big deal. I just thought maybe you would want to call Hailey and hang out with her or something." Kyle offered lamely. He really didn't know how to deal with teenage girls but he was trying his best.

"I guess I could call Hailey, it's not like I have anything else to do today." Mia mused she did enjoy spending time with her friend.

"You don't have to leave this room if you don't want to. I was just making sure that you're doing ok." Kyle replied.

"I'm still adjusting to having my own space again and I just get so caught up in actually being able to read without being disturbed that I lose track of time. I'm still shocked and surprised that every time I leave something laying around it's still there when I get back." Mia explained to him.

"I know that you're going through a lot right now but I promise you that it'll get easier. You're already starting to be more comfortable around me that is a good thing. Like I told you before I'm not always going to know what I'm doing but I'm willing to work on it if you are." Kyle told her.

"Kyle, you have been great I don't want you to think you haven't because you have. I couldn't have asked for someone to be as good to me as you have been." Mia replied she didn't want him to think that she wasn't grateful because she was.

"You're pretty great yourself. And you don't have to stay cooped up in here all day on my account. Really as long as you're not planning on doing anything remotely illegal you don't need my permission to do anything. All I ask is that you call me to let me know that you're ok." Kyle responded.

"Kyle, really I hang out with Hailey when I'm not here you don't have to worry about either one of us doing anything illegal." Mia assured him.

"I'm not worried about you doing anything illegal on purpose I just know how Carly and Val are and trust me they could talk anyone into doing anything." Kyle chuckled.

"Rest assured that their charms do not work on me I can see right through them." Mia replied laughing as well.

"Come on, get out of here. I'm kicking you out of the house for the day. It'll be good for you." Kyle joked with her.

"Hey now, if you wanted to have a woman over without me here all you had to do was say so and I would have left willingly." Mia joked right back with him.

"Mia, you are laboring under the impression that Kyle can find a woman who can stand him for more than five seconds." Hailey said. She had orbed in behind Kyle because she was going to get Mia to hang out with them for the day.

"You have been hanging around Mel entirely too much you are starting to sound like her." Kyle replied rolling his eyes.

"Everyone has been telling me that lately so maybe there is some truth to it but I can't bring myself to care." Hailey said sarcastically. The longer she was around the Halliwells the worse her sarcasm got.

"Mia, on second thought I don't know that I want you hanging out with that little hellion she is bound to get you in trouble." Kyle teased.

"Don't make me go to Parker and dig up dirt to use against you because I will and I can assure you that it won't be pretty." Hailey threatened him.

"Hailey, I generally make it a rule not to hit elves but in your case I'm more than willing to make an exception." Kyle threatened right back.

"I'm so scared that I'm shaking over here." Hailey said in mock fear. "And I am not an elf just because I'm barely five foot does not mean that I am one to take anybody's shit." She reminded him.

"Just both of you get out of here." Kyle teased them shaking his head.

"Gladly, I rather not stick around where I'm not wanted." Hailey told him sticking out her tongue at him.

"I have no other choice since you kicked me out for the day." Mia sighed.

"I'm not that bad to hang out with." Hailey said pretending to be offended.

"I never said you were Hay." Mia laughed shaking her head at her friend. Honestly though for the first time in a long time she felt normal.

* * *

Chris, Henry, Bianca, and JD rode into town a trail of dust following close behind them. They tied their horses up outside of Parker's saloon.

"Look I've got some recon work to do I'll meet you guys in the bar in half an hour." JD said and she walked off before giving any of them a chance to reply.

"I find her very frustrating no matter what time we're in." Bianca commented shaking her head. It was bad enough that she had to deal with her daughter in her own time she didn't think it was fair that she had to handle her in the past as well.

"She comes by it naturally we have no one but ourselves to blame." Chris retorted. He knew that Paige had to be his punishment for everything he had ever done to piss his mother off. His sins were numerous when it came to that and he was getting paid back in spades.

Henry was tuning both of them out. "This place sure brings back memories." He said out of the blue.

"What the fuck are you talking about Hank?" Chris asked his cousin. Really he didn't know where he came up with some of the shit that left his mouth. It was like there was a disconnect between his brain and his mouth some times.

"I'm talking about this little hole in the wall reminds me of my drinking days. And trust me those are not memories that I need coming to the surface." Henry said. When he thought of the way that he used to be it made him sick at times.

"I know exactly what you mean this would have been just the kind of place I would have gone for when I was drinking." Bianca agreed with him. Really the two of them weren't good for each other but they worked so damn well together that any cons were far out weighed by the pros.

Chris shook his head and rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted was for the two of them to start strolling down memory lane. "Ok, I don't think we need to rehash the time that the two of you were a couple of shameless drunks. Right now we need to go in there and see if we can figure out what the fuck is going on."

"I agree," Henry said not that that came as a shock they always agreed about everything.

"Then let's go." Bianca urged the sooner they figured out what was going on the sooner they could get the fuck out of there.

The jingle bobs on the spurs of Chris and Henry's boots chimed as they walked over the wooden plank porch that was attached to the front of the bar. "Dude, I feel like fuckin' John Wayne right now." Henry observed. He couldn't go too long without making an off the wall comment like that someone would start to think that there was something wrong with him.

"I'm so canceling the subscription to the western channel. I swear I don't know who's worse about it you or Paige." Chris said shaking his head as he swung open the doors to the saloon.

"It's about damn time that you three showed up. I was starting to think that we were going to have to form a search party to go after you." Parker greeted them sarcastically.

"I could do without the sarcasm right now because in all honesty I think we might have a little bit of a problem." Bianca told him giving him a stern look. She knew that he was scared shitless of her and she was going to use that to her advantage.

"You call being stuck here a little bit of a problem? I call it one huge fucking mess." Oriana asked her sister incredulously.

"Hey, she's not talking about us being stuck here. She's talking about something else. And seriously O, I could do without hearing you two fight." Henry growled at his former wife. There were times when he didn't even understand how he could have married her. She got on his nerves like no one else could.

"Then it might work to her advantage if she would elaborate on the problem rather than just say we have a problem." Oriana pointed out to him like he was an idiot.

"All three of you knock the bullshit off, it is not helping. I think that there has to be a reason that we're here. We might actually be able to help with something." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Damn, and here I thought we left the bossy ass back in our time. I was apparently wrong about that." Troy said fighting the urge to smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chris asked not really wanting to get into this but he was curious.

"It means that you just sounded exactly like your older brother when you said that." Chord answered him he was not trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"I do not act like Wyatt. And I happen to highly resent the fact that you think I'm anything like my older brother. The man has a stick up his ass when it comes to being in charge." Chris said crossing his arms over his chest. That was such a Wyatt thing to do and he didn't even realize that he had done it.

Parker looked at his nephew highly amused. "You were saying?" he asked trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Ok, allow me to rephrase my previous statement. I think there might be something going on here that we need to learn about. We really need to get our act together so we can figure out what is going on." Chris explained patiently. Of course he had to tap into his inner whitelighter to keep from going off on them again but that was neither here nor there.

"Very good Chris, I'm glad that you are using your rational feeling words now to get through to us. I'm sure that Aunt Piper would be very proud of her little Peanut." Troy said clapping his hands in a sarcastic manner.

"Alright, I'm going to stop this before it even gets started. Chris has a very valid point we need to see how this plays out. We're not going to be able to do that if we are fighting each other." Henry said putting his foot firmly down in order to get something done.

"What the hell is so important that it needs our attention?" Oriana asked.

"We're not really sure yet, we're going to have to wait for JD and see what she has to say." Bianca answered her baby sister.

"Who is JD?" Troy asked knowing that with Chris, Henry, and Bianca he probably didn't want to know what kind of mess that they had managed to get into.

"You don't even want to know so don't ask that question you will see soon enough." Bianca said rolling her eyes. She just knew that going along with the past version of her daughter was going to get her into trouble.

"You're right with the three of you no one wants to know what the fuck you're up to." Parker agreed. In the year he had been with his family he had come to realize there were certain people that when they got together trouble was sure to follow. Chris, Henry, and Bianca were probably the worst of them all for getting into shit with demons.

"I think that I should be worried that it doesn't seem to phase anyone that they made themselves a friend." Oriana said shaking her head.

"There is no reason to be worried those three know what they're doing." Troy said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"It looks like the only thing we have to do is wait on JD and see what's going on around here." Chris said wanting to save them from having another argument.

* * *

"Mel, I just have to tell you that this makes the top ten list for worst ideas you've ever had. Honestly you know as well as I do how crazy Paige is and yet you're still agreeing to go along with what she says. I just want you to know that you might be as nutty as she is." Val told her cousin. She couldn't believe that they were just going to go along with something Paige said. The girl was a pretty great liar when she wanted to be and there was nothing to stop her from bending the truth with them now.

"I'm sorry that you guys don't have as much faith in Paige and the guys as I do, but I happen to trust them with my life. Besides that they have gone up against the Triad before we haven't. So, unless you want to go to the older siblings or the aunts on this one I suggest you stop bitching so we can be prepared for what we have to do later." Mel suggested sarcastically. She was really sick and tired of hearing her cousins bitch all the time. With the exception of Patty, Ricky, and Hailey, none of them ever really did anything to help her. She didn't want to admit it to anyone but she was starting to feel just a little burnt out. She knew how well that would go over with her mother after she had passed out back in the fall.

"Mels, I'm going to be on the level with you here. You know that none of us are thrilled about doing this but it's our job so that is what we're going to do. You're just going to have to look past a lot of the bitching." Chase told her.

"I know that none of you want to do this and I know why but still we can't just let an innocent rot. We don't get to pick and choose whom we help, life would be simpler if we could do something like that but we can't. So right now we need to play the hand that we have been dealt to the best of our ability." Mel spoke to them from the heart for a second so she could make them understand why they had to do this.

"I'm with you Mel, but only because I don't think I could take another after school special speech like that." Billy told his older cousin sarcastically.

"What exactly is our plan here?" Mia asked she knew she really shouldn't be going along with this but she was having the most fun she had had in a long time.

"We don't really have a plan yet because we don't really know where they are holding Torch's mom. We're going to have to wait for Paige and the guys to get back. In the mean time we can start making potions and stuff like that." Ricky informed her.

"Maybe we don't have to wait for Paige and the guys to get back to find out where she is being held." Hailey mused with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hailey, what the fuck are you talking about?" Emily asked sighing she had no clue what she was going on and on about.

"I was merely saying that if we don't want to wait for Paige and the guys to figure out where she is, I could call Dante. He is a bounty hunter after all and not only that he is half Phoenix. It's just something to think about." Hailey said throwing her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"It would be better than us sitting here twiddling our thumbs. I don't see where it could hurt anything." Huck agreed. Doing something was better than sitting around doing nothing.

"Alright Hails, call him and see what he has to say." Carly told her cousin. She figured she would be reasonable for a little while since they had already managed to set Mel off.

"Hey Dante, I need your help with something so if you could swing by my house now that would be great." Hailey called out.

A moment later shimmers rippled the air and Dante appeared. "Your wish is my command." He said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Dante, lets say that we need information about something, would you be able to get it for us in a timely manner?" Mel asked him getting right to the point.

"That would all depend on what kind of information that you need. But I like to think that I could gather it for you pretty quickly." Dante replied honestly.

"Ok, here is our problem. They took Torch's mom and we have no clue where to start looking for her. If you could maybe find something out that would be a huge help to us." Patty explained to him.

"I have some contacts in the underworld, finding something like that out shouldn't be that big a deal. I know that his father is a member of the Triad so that is something that he would have had a lower level demon do." Dante responded the wheels in his head turning.

"Dante, if you could get on that now and get back to us we would be really grateful." Hailey told him.

Dante winked at her. "Alright, I'll get on that right now and get finished as quickly as possible." He assured her before shimmering out again.

* * *

"Why is it that I'm starting to think this was a horrible idea?" Danny asked his two cousins.

"Because it was our sister's idea and therefore no good can come of it." Trip answered him seriously. Paige's plans did have a tendency to get everyone involved in deep fucking trouble.

"I don't know we are in a strip club and that is pretty cool if you ask me." Shane said excitedly.

"We are in a strip club frequented by a demonic assassin. It would help if you didn't lose track of our mission just because this is the close as you're ever going to get to seeing a woman naked in real life." Danny said rolling his eyes at his cousin.

"Shut up and stop making fun of me Dan." Shane spat back at him.

"_Cool, it you little monkeys. We need you to stay on topic in case we need to use you as backup." _Jack growled mentally at his three nephews he was on the other side of the strip club but that didn't mean he couldn't see that they were getting off topic.

"See that you two got us in trouble and you know how Jack is when he gets pissy." Trip said he didn't know why those two had to be bitching at each other right now.

"I don't think I want to know what Paige is up to right now because honestly it's not going to end well." Danny said getting on a safer topic.

"Dude, it's a strip club I don't think that Paige can get into too much trouble in here." Shane replied although with his oldest cousin he shouldn't be making comments like that. Paige could find trouble when there was no trouble to be found.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Chris is going to kill me if he ever finds out that I let his daughter do something like this." Jack groaned when he saw his niece was up on the stage in nothing but a bra and a thong. He should have known that she would do something like this.

"He's not going to find out about it because under no circumstances are we going to tell him." Alan said. He wasn't crazy he didn't want Chris on their asses for something that Paige had decided she was going to do all on her own.

"I find it funny that the two of you are surprised that she would do something like this." Brady chuckled. He had learned long ago not to be shocked by anything that Paige did.

Dom on the other had couldn't tear his eyes away from Paige. And he was also more than a little bit jealous he was supposed to be the only one who got to see her like that. "This is all part of her master plan I'm sure." He informed them sounding more than a little distracted.

"Dude, that is my niece put your eyes back in your head and wipe the damn drool off of your mouth." Jack raged at him.

"Please, you can't blame this on me. It's not my fault that the girl is so fucking hot." Dom said defensively.

"Ew, keep your thoughts about her to yourself. I'm going to have to go wash out my mind with soap now." Alan cringed he was sure that Dom had let some of his thoughts through his mental blocks on purpose.

"You act like you don't have thoughts like that about my sister." Dom said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not admitting to anything just because you tend to over share about your sex life does not mean that I'm inclined to do the same thing with mine." Alan told him sarcastically.

"Boys, now is not the time for you two to be getting into an argument. I just got done yelling at those stupid ass little boys. I don't need you starting now too." Jack said sounding just like his mother.

"Wow, he sounded just like Aunt Piper when he said that. I'm thinking that you guys need to cool it." Brady said fighting the urge to chuckle.

"You guys brought it on yourselves. When you start behaving like little kids you force me to start acting like my mother." Jack defended crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think that we're going to need to be ready to move in a minute. Paige is talking to our guy right now." Dom said getting back on topic.

"Oh joy, I'm pretty sure that this one isn't going to end well." Alan sighed.

"Well, at least if the bottom falls out we'll know that we did everything that we could." Jack said firmly. To him this was a suicide mission he would give his life to kill this demon if he had to. After this son of a bitch had taken nearly everything from him he had nothing else to lose anyway.

"Jack, the bottom isn't going to fall out we have this one well in hand and we will take care of it in no time." Brady assured him. He didn't like the feelings that he was getting off of his cousin.

"I know I'm just prepared for the worst that's all." Jack replied.

"I agree with you there. With Paige at the helm on this one there is no telling what the hell is going to happen." Alan agreed. They all had a lot more faith in Paige than they liked to let on they just didn't want her to know that.

Dom cast another glance in Paige's direction. "And that would be our cue let's go do this. The sooner we finish this the sooner we can get the older guys back." He said. He nodded at Paige to let her know that they were right behind her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Of all the things going through Paige's mind at the moment one of them was the demon in front of her was not bad looking at all. _Get your fucking head in the game Paige; this is a hardcore demonic assassin who won't play with your ass. He isn't a cute cuddly demon like Dom is. _She chided herself mentally. And then she shook her head at herself for not only thinking of Dom as a demon but also for thinking a demon could be cuddly.

She was in a private room with the demon. This really wasn't the best idea that she had ever had but hey she had come up with this one as she went. Really though she knew next to nothing about being seductive she normally just used brute force or cunning to get her way. She had no idea how to use her sex appeal to her advantage she was winging it on this one and she would readily admit to that. It actually helped her case that she found this demon attractive then she didn't have to rely much on her less than stellar acting skills.

"I think you're a little over dressed for this party princess." The demon said to her. Everything about him screamed scumbag; his dark black hair was slicked back with enough gel to hold it down for a year. He had hypnotic blue eyes that seemed to be looking into her soul.

Paige fought the urge to cringe. Instead she put her hand in the center of his chest and pushed him back down onto the couch that was behind him. "You're moving a little fast there cowboy. I want to have some fun with you before we get to the main course." She said as seductively as she could muster. She was just doing what she thought Val or Carly would do.

"I can't help it that you've got my motor running." He replied giving her a smoldering look that said he wanted her.

_Oh fuck, those boys better get the lead out of their asses before I have to do something that I won't be proud of._ She thought barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"_Paige, you might want to freeze the room right about now because we're getting ready to come in." _Jack sent to his partner in crime telepathically.

"_Gladly," _Paige replied flexing her fingers and freezing the demon. A second later Jack, Alan, Dom, and Brady came walking through the door. "Alright Jack, you've got the potion have at it." She offered.

"It'd be my pleasure." Jack replied with a grin on his face. He tossed the potion and the demon went up in flames. Soon nothing was left but a scorch mark.

"Do you feel better now?" Paige asked him. She was honestly concerned with the state of his mental health.

"I feel a lot better now, I know that it doesn't make a whole hell of a lot of difference but at least I can say that I was finally able to do something about it." Jack retorted with a sigh.

Alan cocked his head to the side and smirked at Paige. "Paige, I say this in the most non-pervish way possible, but damn girl you've got some nice puppies."

"Al, I think that I should find it odd that I'm not disturbed by my uncle talking about my tits. However knowing you the way that I do I don't think anything of it." Paige said shaking her head.

"I always have told you that you have some nice lookin' tatas." Dom said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I know one of you has a change of clothes for me I don't want to go back to the manor looking like this." Paige said and Jack tossed her a duffel bag.

"Hurry up and change you skank, I want to get the fuck out of here in case his little buddies decide to show up." Brady told her.

"If you say one word about any of this in front of my mother I will kill you boys." Paige glared at them and then she ushered them out of the room so that she could change clothes.

Dom stayed behind after the others had left. "Paige, we really need to talk." He said.

"You can talk while I get dressed and I'll listen." Paige replied pulling a shirt over her head.

"I know that I don't get to run your life, but I would just like a little head's up if you're going to start something up with Matt." Dom said without beating around the bush. He knew how much she hated it when he refused to get to the point of what he wanted to talk about.

Paige looked at him and cocked her eyebrow. "That was not even on my mind Dom, you and I are just taking a break. That doesn't mean that we can't see other people but that doesn't mean that I want to either." She explained as she continued dressing.

"Good, because no matter how much you like playing the bitch sometimes you're never going to make me stop loving you." Dom said quietly.

"I don't want you to stop loving me because there is no way that I could ever stop loving you either." Paige replied.

"I guess this leaves us in between a rock a hard place then." Dom ventured.

"Not so much, Dom like I said I love you more than I have ever loved another person. That is what scares the fuck out of me and I need time to make sure that I am positive about that. I'm so very sorry if I'm hurting you right now that is the last thing that I want to do. But I need to find myself, I mean come on we're stuck here and I would be stupid if I didn't explore other options. That doesn't change my love for you, you were my first and I'm almost positive that I want you to be my last. Just let me have the time that I asked for and I promise I will be back in your arms because that is where I belong. I feel safe with you and very rarely do I trust my well being to anyone but myself." Paige reasoned with him. Really she loved him so much that it hurt. She just needed to be sure that it was true love and not something she was feeling because she felt so safe with him. She hated hurting him the way she knew that she was but she had to be fair to herself too.

Dom was floored at hearing all of this. Paige never let herself be that vulnerable in front of anyone and here she had just laid it all out for him. He knew that he had to choose his next words carefully or he would risk pushing her even further away. "Take as much time as you need and know that I'm going anywhere. For you I would wait forever I just hope that I don't have to."

Paige surprised them both by going to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you for understanding, I really do love you." she said before she kissed him.

Dom pulled away from her for a moment. "I love you too." He replied before kissing her again.

* * *

Chuck wiped the sweat off of his brow with the back of his hand. He had never known that being a rancher was such hard fucking work. He always knew that there was a reason that he taught gym. "Good lord, it's fucking hot out here." he bitched.

"You're telling me, I'm not cut out for this kind of work. I am very delicate." Jake agreed with a feminine lisp.

"Your brain is delicate, I'm starting to think that Prue is right about you. And to think you're married to my sister. I think that I should be worried." Roman said shaking his head. It didn't occur to him that he had just said that Prue was right about something.

"Little brother, I think that you might be suffering from heat stroke. You just said that my wife was right about something." Chuck said with his mouth gaping open.

"As long as you don't tell her that I said she was right about something everything will be alright." Roman replied shrugging.

Jake had already forgotten about what he had been bitching about he was staring at the house they all shared. "Is it my imagination or are one of the Keatings at the house talking to the girls?" he asked. He wasn't happy about that at all. The Keatings pretty much owned the whole damn town but they were crooked as hell. They were not above killing anyone who got in their way.

"Oh fuck, we better get over there. I don't like the looks of this at all. Bad fucking things happen anytime one of those dicks show up." Chuck sighed throwing down the ax that he held in his hands.

"I've got my gun, I'll go around the back way just in case I'm needed." Jake said as he slipped off through the woods.

Chuck picked his ax back up. He had a gun but he didn't want to use that unless he had to. "Come on lets go." He ordered Roman.

"Maybe he doesn't want any trouble." Roman said hopefully. He knew that had a snowball's chance in hell of being true.

"And maybe I have a good chance of being made pope." Chuck snorted shaking his head.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Can I help you with something George or would you rather terrorize our womenfolk?" Chuck asked casually when he walked up on his front porch.

"I wasn't doing any terrorizing I was just sitting here talking to them." George Keating replied charmingly. He was the muscle in the Keating family. He didn't have the brains to be involved with politics or run a business. So he was basically relegated to doing all his family's dirty work.

"Talking to them about what?" Roman asked hoping that he didn't sound too hostile. His temper had gotten a lot worse since he had been dating Mel.

"We were just having a nice friendly little chat. There was no harm done. Besides that I have you're the ones that I have business with." George informed him.

"What kind of business?" Chuck asked acting like he was curious. In reality he was curious, he knew that if he had the Keatings sniffing around his property it wasn't a good thing.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in selling your land to us?" George asked.

Chuck shook his head and stuck out his bottom lip. "No, I can't say that I am interested in allowing you money grubbing greedy sons of bitches to get your hands on my land but thanks for asking."

"I'm sure that I can make you reconsider that. You know accidents happen and I would hate for you to leave your wife a widow. What with no male heir and all she would lose everything." George made a thinly veiled threat.

Jake walked up behind him and pressed his gun to the base of his skull. "That's right accidents do happen and I would really hate for my gun to go off accidently with you in the line of fire. Now I suggest you get the fuck out of here and don't come back." He said cocking the hammer of the gun to emphasize his point.

George slowly moved off the porch and to his horse. "Believe when I say that not only will we get this land, but you will live to regret this." He threatened before riding off.

"Jake, you probably shouldn't have done that." Lilly told her husband with her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't going to let that stupid son of a bitch stand around here making threats. I had to do something. In this case that something was me holding a gun to his head. I'm just going to have to watch my back a little more than usual." Jake replied not sounding contrite in the least bit.

"I swear Coop, we can't take you anywhere without you pissing someone off." Prue said shaking her head at her brother. She wasn't going to tell him but he had actually been in the right for a change.

Jake looked at her like she had suddenly grown three heads. "You do realize you just called me Coop, right? You never call me Coop."

"I know I was just trying it on for size." Prue replied like it was no big deal.

"I have a feeling that that is going to turn into a bigger problem than we want to deal with." Roman said rubbing his eyebrows with his thumb and forefinger.

"Of course we are I can hear the brothers from another mother bitching at us about this right now and I can't say that I'm looking forward to it very much." Chuck groaned.

"At some point we're going to have to go find them." Prue threw out there. No one looked very happy about that.

"I know but it doesn't mean that we have to like it." Lilly said making a face that showed just how much she rather do anything but that.

* * *

"Mel, can I ask you a question?" Val asked her older cousin out of the blue.

Mel eyed her warily she didn't know what direction this was going in with Val involved. "You just did, but go ahead and ask what you really want to know." She said after a moment.

"How come guys are so stupid?" Val asked like anyone actually had an answer to that question.

"I would say because it's the way that they're wired but I can't be anymore specific than that. Now I may be able to help you if you'll tell me what's bothering you." Mel replied. She was actually thankful that this conversation was going in a normal direction and for once it didn't involve sex.

"Troy forgot our one year anniversary. He has yet to remember and I haven't brought it up because honestly if he doesn't care then I can't bring myself to care. He is walking around scratching his head right now because he can't think of a reason why I'm pissed at him." Val explained.

"Val, I'm not taking up for him but we all have a lot going on right now. But ignoring the problem isn't going to help. If you want him to make it up to you, then you're going to have to tell him why you're upset with him. Trust me I know first hand how bad it hurts and honestly it seems like he doesn't care that much about you. Troy does love you though in his own messed up way and you have to let him know that he hurt you." Mel advised. She didn't even want to think about how not right it was that she had to give relationship advice to a cupid.

"I'm afraid to confront him because I don't want him to feel cornered and run off on me. Let's face it the one thing that the Shane men are great at is running. And if anyone is going to just get to up and walk away from this relationship it's going to be me." Val replied to that. She had been hurt badly before and she was never going to put herself in that position again.

"Who wants to tell her how fucked up that sounded?" Patty asked. She couldn't believe half the shit that came out of her cousin's mouth sometimes.

"Charlie, it's true. Given half the fucking chance a man is going to hurt you. That's why you don't give him the chance you hurt him first. I hate to say it but Jason and I are about done and I have given him more of myself than I've ever given before." Carly agreed with her partner in crime.

"I don't know which one of them is the farther gone at this point." Penny commented shaking her head.

"It's a toss up between the two, but I think Carly might be a little bit worse than Val. At least Val admitted that she loves Troy. Carly has never said anything like that about Jason. I don't even know what to say about those two sometimes." Emily chimed in on the matter. As far as she knew things were solid between her and Jack. She had no clue that he was actually still in love with his dead fiancé.

"I would be lying if I didn't say that somewhere deep down I have very strong feelings for Jason, because I do. He is the first guy who has stuck by me this long without doing something to hurt me. That being said we should end this on a good note while we still can. I know that it's only a matter of time before he does something that is going to hurt me, either intentionally or not." Carly said with a shrug.

"Don't act like you women are innocent in all of this. I have had quite a few bitches hand my heart back to me after they stomped all over it. But I do agree with you it's better to be the one to bail out first that way you don't get hurt." Chase put his two cents on the matter in.

Huck just shook his head. Before he had fallen so hard for Penny he had thought the exact same way that is why he and Val had worked out so well together, neither of them had unreal expectations of the other. "I'm just going to choose not to comment that way I can't get in trouble."

Penny smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "And to think your sister likes to say that you were born without a brain." She teased.

"If you ask me we're all a little bit too young to be this fucking cynical." Hailey said shaking her head. She didn't know how conversations like this one got started; she just knew that they happened with great frequency.

"See I'm not the only one who harbors such a negative view of the world." Mia said triumphantly.

Hailey pointed her finger at her friend. "Mia, don't even get me started on you right now." she warned.

"Now Tinker Bell, I'm sure that Mia has her reasons." Billy said sending Mia a wink. He loved getting under Hailey's skin.

"I've told you I don't know how many times about calling me Tinker Bell. You seriously make me want to kill you sometimes Billy." Hailey raged at him.

Ricky just looked like he was at a loss for something to say. He ran his hand through his short black hair. "I'm going to be honest I really don't know what to say right now. The way you people view relationships leaves me at a loss for words."

"Not all of us are practically married the way you and Charlie are. I'm telling you right now it is going to hurt so much more when something finally happens to break you two apart." Val advised him.

"I get that you and Carly both have trust issues, but that isn't a problem for Charlie and me." Ricky said and then he pointed between himself and his girlfriend. "This thing the we have going on is forever and you can take that to the bank."

"I love you Snuffy." Patty said laying her head on his shoulder.

Ricky gently brushed his lips against hers. "I love you too babe." He replied.

"I'm kinda inclined to agree with Carly and Val. Trying to have a long lasting relationship is only going to get you hurt." Billy said.

"Keeping yourself guarded from the rest of the world does keep your heart safe from being hurt, but it also keeps you from ever getting the chance to have the real deal." Penny pointed out to them.

"I never thought that I would hear myself say this but Penny is right." Hailey agreed with her cousin.

"Hay, you can't possibly think that people who are as broken as you and I are from the system have any hope of forming any long lasting relationships. We're doomed to lead solitary existences my friend. There is no way that we will ever be able to trust anyone enough to let them in completely. I know that I've been hurt way too much to even think about letting anyone get that close to me ever again." Mia reasoned with her.

"Mia, I have to believe that things can only get better and that means that I am perfectly capable of risking my heart if it means that one day I'll have what I've always dreamed of." Hailey replied to that.

Mel shook her head and looked at her group of friends in disbelief. While she had no illusions of having with Roman what her mom had with her dad or hell even what Wyatt had with Liz, she still didn't think that they were destined to hurt each other. They were actually depressing her with their gloomy outlook on love. "I'm pretty sure that you all need therapy and after listening to you carry on like this I think I'm going to need it too. Val, you need to talk to Troy trust me you will regret it if you don't. Carly, I'm going to tell you that you either need to tell Jason that you care about him but you can't commit to him just yet or you need to break up with him before he falls any harder for you. Billy, Chase, you are both full of shit and that might be why women don't take you seriously. Mia, I don't even know what to say to you at the present time but I will get back to you on that later." she pointed at each person as she spoke.

This group of people was the reason why she would not be having kids for a long time. She felt like she had to mother them and she wanted a little break before she had kids of her own. This was part of the reason why she had wanted to go away to school so badly. She wanted to be free to do what she wanted to do without having to think about how it would affect her family.

"I think that next time I'm going to knock rather than shimmer in because I'm a little scared to know about the conversation that I just interrupted." Dante said his eyes were wide with shock. These people seriously had no boundaries at all.

"Dante, trust me when I say that you don't want to know what this conversation was about. I for one am glad that you shimmered in and put a stop to it." Hailey told him. It wasn't hard to miss that she had lit up like a Christmas tree when he shimmered in.

Mel thanked God for the chance to be able to change the subject. "Did you find anything?" she asked hopefully.

"The demons aren't talking and I find that very odd. It's almost like they know nothing about this. That leads me to conclude that this must be the work of someone in the inner circle of craziness." Dante replied. He wished that he had been able to do more to help.

"That tells me that Greg is playing this one close to the vest. He has to be up to something big and that really scares the hell out of me." Mel mused thoughtfully.

"Anymore bright ideas Hails?" Carly asked her sarcastically.

"Ok, we should have waited for the future kids. I was just trying to help." Hailey defended herself.

"Speaking of future kids," Patty began. "Paige Victoria Halliwell!" she called out at the top of her lungs. Paige and the other people from the future orbed into the room at that moment.

"You rang?" Paige asked her aunt sarcastically.

Patty locked eyes with her and then looked away she was too stubborn even for her to argue with. "I was hoping that you guys were finished with that thing you were working on so that you can give us a hand with what we have to do." She informed her.

"Yeah, we're ready to roll on that. We just need a little explanation of what's going on and then we can get a move on." Jack answered. He couldn't keep a goofy grin off of his face.

"What exactly were you guys doing?" Mel asked them out of curiosity.

"It was nothing, well nothing for you guys to worry about anyway we took care of it." Alan answered her. He knew that Jack wouldn't want to get into that in front of Emily or while Chase was in the room.

"Alright well, let's get Torch here so that he can explain and then I guess we can see where to go from there." Huck said pretending that this whole thing didn't leave him with a bad taste in his mouth.

* * *

"Shit, well that is going to be harder than it looks." JD commented as she strolled into Parker's saloon with a guy who looked like Matt Hunter. No one else was in there aside from some of the members of the thirteen.

"What's going to be harder than it looks?" Bianca asked. Knowing that it was very possible that she wouldn't get an answer.

"Breaking Rusty out of jail isn't going to be as easy as we thought it was." The guy who looked like Matt answered.

"Just come out and say it in front of two lawmen Sonny, that makes a whole lot of sense." JD chided him.

"Hey, we just want to get to the bottom of what the fuck is going on around here. For all you know we might be able to help you." Henry said defensively.

"Good, we're holding discussions about what we're going to do about this situation I'm glad that we showed up when we did." Chuck said. He came through the door followed by Prue, Lilly, Jake, and Roman.

"We'll get to that after JD explains just what it is that we can do to help her." Chris said pointedly.

"Chris you are aware…" Prue started to ask but he cut her off.

"Yeah Prue, I know." Chris answered knowing that she was going to ask if he knew that was Paige's past life.

"JD, let's just explain it to them. There is no way that any harm can come from it." Sonny begged her.

"Fine, you and my sister have both lost your minds but alright we can explain." JD said throwing her hands up in the air.

"JD, don't be so dramatic just explain what's going on." Bianca said shaking her head.

"A couple weeks ago our father was murdered and his gun was stolen. I think that he was killed so that someone could get to his gun. See this gun isn't just your run of the mill gun. I know that this is going to sound crazy but this gun can kill demons. There isn't a demon out there that can't be killed with this gun. So Sonny here has been going around trying to find it under the guise that he is a highwayman. We need to get that gun back but that is almost the least of our problems. The real problem is that our brother was put in jail for a murder that he didn't commit. They are going to hang him in three days if we can't find a way to get him out of there." JD explained quickly.

"Everyone here in town knows that Rusty didn't kill that ranch hand, George Keating did. It helps a whole lot though that his brother is the damn sheriff." Chuck threw out his opinion on the matter.

"Actually we don't think that you sound crazy at all." Bianca said.

"If they know about demons then maybe we should tell them." Prue suggested.

"Tell us what?" JD asked gritting her teeth.

"We're not actually from around here. We're from about a hundred and fifty years in the future." Jake broached.

JD did some calculations on her finger. "Well if you're from that far in the future then that would make you my mother not my sister." she said turning to Bianca. And then she pointed at Chris. "That of course means that you're my father."

"How do you know all of this?" Chris asked not that anything any version of his daughter did surprised him.

"It's very simple I have the memories from every lifetime that I've lived." JD replied like it was no big deal.

Bianca glared at Chris. "I hope you know that I'm killing her when we get home right?" she asked him.

Chris shrugged. "Normally I would try to stop you but I'm right there with you on this one." He agreed.

"Someone should go track down Rach, Maria, and Cal so we can tell them what's going on." Lilly suggested.

"While someone does that Hank and I are going to go over to the jail and see if we can't get a lay of the land." Chris said making a snap decision.

"You could always act like you're taking Sonny in." JD suggested.

"We'll hold off on that we don't want him in custody just yet if we have to find that gun. He is a pretty skilled thief and we're going to need him." Henry disputed.

"Lilly and I will go find the other three while those two do that." Prue said. She was trying to get things moving along.

* * *

"I wonder how worried I should be that we haven't heard from any of the younger kids today." Piper mused she couldn't help herself. She wasn't happy unless she had something to worry about.

"Considering that Val and Carly are with them we should all be pretty worried." Phoebe joked. She had Phil in her arms and she was feeding him a bottle.

"I'll tell what we should be worried about, we should be worried about the fact that the future kids are running around doing God knows what." Paige chimed in.

"Yeah, for some reason I'm not really comforted by the thought that Paige has her two little brothers to boss around. I don't think that that is going to end well at all." Prue agreed.

"I don't know when you guys are going to figure this out but Paige is flat out dangerous it doesn't matter if she's alone or if she has someone else with her." Leo said. He loved his granddaughter but he still knew that she was bad news when she wanted to be.

"Look, there is probably nothing for us to worry about. We can't even enjoy the little bit of peace we get because they are always up to something." Derek said throwing his hands up in the air.

"That's why we're worried Derek, those brats are always getting into a mess." Henry pointed out to him.

"Henry, let's be fair. Those younger kids don't really get into that much trouble it's the older kids that we have to keep an eye on because there is no telling what kind of mess they will get into if we don't." Nicole reminded him.

"In that case we don't have much to worry about because two of the three ringleaders that get the older kids into trouble aren't around right now." Eva joked. She was talking about Wyatt and Liz.

"That is so not true, Wyatt and Chuck are the two the have a tendency to get into trouble. Lizzie just goes along with them she doesn't instigate it." Coop corrected her.

"It worries me that if they're up to something Parker is with them. The boy is a fucking idiot when he wants to be." Billie said. She loved Parker but she also loved to fight with him.

"Hey, I will have you know that Parker is very smart. You and him just enjoy picking at each other." Andy told his daughter.

"You're supposed to be on my side dad." Billie replied in mock anger.

"I can't help it that you're like your mother so you like to pick on Parks, someone has to take up for him." Andy replied playfully.

"If it makes you feel any better he fights back all of the time. He isn't innocent in the matter. Just the other day he super glued a fucking penny to the floor behind the bar at Voodoo. I honestly almost killed his little dumb ass for that one. It took me fucking two hours to get that damn thing up." Billie retorted.

"Billie, if you and the only brother mess up my clubs I will fire both your asses." Piper said pointedly while glaring at her niece.

Billie smiled sweetly at her oldest aunt. "I wouldn't dream of it Aunt Piper." She said sweetly sarcastic.

"Billie, don't be sarcastic with me. You may be a Halliwell but you are no where near as good with sarcasm as I am." Piper told her.

"For the record you're not my favorite aunt anymore." Billie said playfully.

"If I'm not who is? And I dare you to say Phoebe. I seriously will fire you if you say Phoebe." Piper replied.

"If you must know Aunt Paige is my favorite thank you very much." Billie shot back sticking her tongue out.

"Prue, get control of your daughter. And it really shouldn't surprise me that you said Paige was your favorite. All you little hellions love Paige because she encourages personal gain." Piper said shaking her head.

"Andrew, make your daughter behave." Prue ordered her husband laughing.

"Baby girl, I don't think it's wise for you to antagonize your Aunt Piper." Andy told his daughter.

"Hey, what's wrong with me being the favorite aunt?" Paige asked indignantly.

"There is nothing wrong with it at all. I'm just saying it's because you allow them to misuse their magic. But now that you mention it unless it's from Hank, Aunt Piper doesn't get any love." Piper informed her baby sister.

"Prue loves you and you know it." Phoebe disputed.

"Phoebe, I'm pretty sure that the girl refers to me as Satan behind my back. I grounded her more times than you and Coop combined when she was a teenager." Piper pointed out to her.

"I'm stopping this conversation before it even gets started. Somehow I know this is going to lead to you guys discussing which kid was the bigger hellion growing up." Jimmy said before they could get carried away.

"Actually we've all come to the agreement that that title is shared by Val and Carly." Eva informed her former husband.

"Yeah, the older kids only got into shit with demons. The younger kids act like actual teenagers and get into regular trouble." Nicole agreed.

"I'll agree with that one. I sometimes think that Billy tries to find things to do that he knows are going to piss me off." Billie said.

"They all go through that phase, don't worry it'll pass." Piper assured her.

"I don't know he is as much like his Aunt Phoebe as his mother is. She might have something to worry about. I remember teenage Phoebe she was hell on wheels." Prue disputed.

"You were no angel either Prue." Phoebe said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I did do my fair share of partying but I never got brought home by the cops." Prue argued.

"That happened one time and I have yet to hear the end of it." Phoebe said dismissively.

"Well, I'm just saying you don't have to wonder why Val acts the way that she does." Prue reasoned with her.

"I've come to terms with the fact that that girl is my punishment for everything that I put Grams through." Phoebe replied.

"I know that Carly is my punishment for everything that I did wrong as a teenager. I put my mom and dad through hell, but that child even has me beat." Paige sighed.

"I'm still trying to figure out what I did to deserve Emily. That girl could make a preacher cuss on a good day." Derek moaned shaking his head.

"I'll tell you who is really going to get paid back in spades." Piper said with a huge grin on her face.

"Who?" Phoebe asked confused. She and Wyatt were really a lot more alike than either of them realized.

"Christopher and Bianca, every time Paige opens her mouth and says something smartass to one of them I smile on the inside." Piper was very pleased with that fact.

"Let's not get started on that girl right now. She has made a mess out of my son." Cole said shaking his head.

"The girl is her mother's daughter. B has the same effect on Hank." Paige offered up not knowing what else to say.

* * *

"Alright Hank, let's play this cool we don't want to tip our hand to these guys." Chris told his cousin as they made their way down the dirt road to the jail.

"Chris, you have nothing to worry about I'm so smooth my middle name is silk." Henry replied. It was always with the jokes with him; he couldn't be serious for five seconds.

Sometimes Chris found himself at a loss for words when his cousin said things like that. "Wow, that was cheesy even for you," he muttered.

"Thank you, I try." Henry replied with a smirk.

"Put your game face on. We don't know what we're going to be up against we just have to play it as it comes." Chris said once they were outside of the jail.

"Let's just do this." Henry said his whole demeanor changing on the drop of a pin.

Chris opened the door to the jail and they both strolled in like they owned the place. Sheriff Keating stood from behind his desk and gave them a questioning look. "What can I help you boys with?" he asked in a condescending tone.

Henry and Chris both produced their badges. "We're with the U.S. Marshals and we're following up on a string of robberies that has led us all the way out here." Chris explained to him.

"I'd heard about that but I can't say that anything like that has happened close to town lately." Keating replied.

"This is as far as we've tracked him. The ornery son of a bitch has got to be around here somewhere. He isn't exactly all that good about covering his tracks." Henry said crossing his arms over his chest. All the while he was carefully scanning every inch of the jail to see what the best way to go in would be.

"Like I said I wish that I could help you but I haven't had any of those problems 'round these parts." Keating repeated himself. He looked around nervously though.

"We're just giving you a head's up. We're going to be in town for a few days trying to track this guy down." Chris informed him.

"That's fine, just don't go making any trouble around here and we'll be fine." Keating said locking eyes with him.

"I think that we've discussed everything that we need to and we'll just be going now." Henry said sharing a look with Chris. He didn't like this guy one little bit.

"Yeah, we'll see you around Sheriff." Chris agreed with his cousin as they walked out of the jail. He turned to Henry once they were far enough out of earshot. "So what do you think?" he asked.

"I think that we need to make our move tonight. It is going to be a lot easier than those two seem to think it is. We just have to find a way to distract the sheriff for long enough." Henry replied thoughtfully.

"I'm sure that we can find a way to do that. We have I don't know how many distracting people with us." Chris chuckled as they walked back into the saloon.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Chuck asked them with an arched eyebrow.

"Before we take this any farther we want to know more about this ranch hand that got murdered." Henry said. After talking to the sheriff there was no doubt in his mind that Rusty was innocent he just wanted to know more.

"There's not much to tell, right before he died he had gotten into a little bit of a tussle with Rusty over a game of poker. A few hours later he was found dead on the road and of course Rusty was the one that they arrested. What everyone forgot to take into account was that he had a knock down drag out fight with George two days earlier." Jake explained.

"I can personally vouch that Rusty didn't do it he was here with me the whole night. Needless to say though the damn townspeople aren't going to take my word for it when they have a Keating saying that he did it." Parker added.

Chris and Henry shared a look. "If we're going to break Rusty out it has to be done tonight. And it has to be done in a way that won't trace back to us." Chris said.

"How do you propose that we do that?" JD asked.

"I was hoping that I could get you and Sonny to create a distraction, but I don't want you getting caught. You're no good to us if we have to think up a way to break you out of jail too." Chris replied.

"Do you care how we make this distraction?" JD asked thoughtfully.

"Not at all, just remember that half our objective is to break Rusty out and the other half is to get that gun. We need the two of you for that." Chris answered her.

"You don't have to worry about that. I however do have a saddlebag full of dynamite that can be put to good use." JD said.

"Let me repeat I don't care how you do it just get it done. I figure we'll do this thing 'round 'bout midnight." Chris said he had to give them a little time to plan.

"Chris, I honestly think that you and Hank are having fun." Maria accused him.

"Perish the thought," Henry replied in a dramatic fashion.

"Of course they're having fun, this is Chris and Hank we're talking about." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Those two always have fun no matter where we get sent. It is a fucking sickness for them." Calleigh said shaking her head.

"At least those two can find something good out of these little trips that we get sent on." Prue said and then she thought of something else. "And I don't know how anyone wears cowboy boots all the time my feet are killing me."

Jake smacked himself in the center of the forehead and groaned. "Come on Prue, I could really do without hearing you whine about your feet."

"Let her go, she has been really good about not doing that lately. She deserves a little leeway on this one." Lilly was trying to stop an argument between her husband and his sister before it started.

"It has been a long time since Prue has bitched about her feet." Roman said after he thought about it for a moment.

"As much as I hate to break this conversation up, if we're going to be breaking someone out of jail I think we need a plan." Troy pointed out to them.

"No shit Troy? Here I thought we were just going to wing it." Chord said sarcastically.

"Don't think that just because Liz isn't around to keep you two jerks in line that you get to fight as much as you want to." Oriana warned them.

"Ok, I say that it is time for a plan. I'm sure that Hank and Chris have this in the bag like usual." Bianca spoke up.

"I'm pretty positive that Chris and I can come up with a kick ass plan in no time." Henry agreed with a cheesy grin.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that this is not going to end well at all." Mia felt the need to point out to the group of people that she was with.

Billy flashed a charming smile at her. "Actually, missions like these never end well but it doesn't stop us from doing it again." He informed her.

"For some reason I'm not very comforted by that sentiment." Mia replied rolling her eyes.

"Mia, you're new to the group so this is your friendly reminder that you need to use small words so I don't have to use a dictionary to have a conversation with you." Carly told her and she was being serious. In all actuality though she was way smarter than she liked to show.

Hailey could only shake her head at her cousin. "Mia, ignore her God knows that the rest of us do."

"Do you people care to play around or do you want our help?" Paige asked them testily.

"Paige, it is who they are, they behave like this all of the time you just have to learn to ignore them." Mel advised her niece.

"Dodge, do you care to share with the rest of the class what you know?" Jack asked him.

Dodge stroked his beard thoughtfully for a moment before he replied. "His mom is in the source's dungeon. If you want to rescue her, now would be the best time to do it because none of the higher council of demons is down there right now."

"They threw my mom in the dungeon?" Torch asked incredulously.

"Be glad that they were that humane, they do a lot worse things than that to people in the future." Savannah commented off handedly.

"Why isn't the higher council of demons in the underworld right now?" Ricky asked that worried him it didn't sound good at all.

"Very simply put they are all top side right now." Dodge answered.

"Why are they all top side? And I really wish you wouldn't make us extract every little bit of information from you like this." Patty asked.

"That also has a very simple answer they are holding a pre coronation reception." Savannah answered her.

"Shit, I guess the older kids really are going to have to vanquish him." Val said sounding dejected. She had gotten close to Greg in the time that she had known him.

"He's my brother too and I would love nothing more than to be able to save him, but it's not going to happen he is too far gone." Savannah said sympathetically.

"I think he was born too far gone. Don't either of you get any ideas in your head about saving him. He has made it quite clear that he doesn't give two shits about trying to kill one of us." Penny said. Her allegiances lied firmly with Jake and she didn't feel anything towards Greg at all.

"Do we have a plan for this?" Dante asked wanting to get to the point.

"Mel and Paige haven't started spouting off at the mouth so I think it's safe to say that we don't have a plan yet." Emily said sarcastically.

"How do you want to do this Slick?" Mel asked her niece.

"I'm open to all reasonable suggestions right now Mels. But I do have a rough idea of how this should go down." Paige replied.

Alan crossed himself. "God help us all, Paige has another plan this is going to end about as well as all her other plans do." He said rolling his eyes.

"Al, she is going to kick your ass and none of us are going to stop her." Brady warned him. He tired not to pay attention to the fact that Hailey and Dante were sitting on the couch holding hands.

"I am a little curious as to how you decide to deal with this one Paige." Dom said thoughtfully.

Paige didn't say anything she just looked at Savannah for a second. "How would you feel about not being undercover anymore?" she asked. Now that they had Dodge in place they didn't really need Savannah in there too.

"I would like that just fine, my only problem is I don't know if we can afford for me to blow my cover." Savannah replied.

"Trust me we can afford it. We don't need you in there anymore we have Dodge in place." Paige told her.

"What are you thinking Paige?" Danny asked his sister not that he really wanted to know what was going through her head at the moment.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do a little party crashing. You know keep them distracted while the others get Torch's mom out of the underworld." Paige informed him.

"Paige, even for you that plan sounds pretty suicidal. There are dozens of things that could go wrong with that." Trip advised his sister.

"Really Paige, it sounds like you want to die. That move would put all the upper level demons in the underworld on our asses." Shane said in disbelief.

"I'm not going to lie to you that plan sounds like something that your mother would come up with." Dante told her.

"It's no riskier than what they are wanting to do as a matter of fact it makes their plan safer." Paige replied like it was no big deal.

"Be that as it may you're not the one who has to answer to your parents if we let you get hurt helping us." Huck pointed out to her. He was not ashamed to admit that he was scared shitless of Bianca. He hated to think what she would do to him if he let her daughter get hurt helping them out.

"If you're worried about my mom don't be. She knows that there is no talking me out of a plan once I get it in my head that it is a good idea." Paige said dismissively.

"Dodge, do you know what part of the dungeon she is being held in?" Mel asked. She couldn't fault her niece's logic that was why they got along so well, they thought along the same lines.

"Not exactly but I could put a marker or something like that there for you." Dodge said helpfully.

"To that point I have a radical idea." Patty began she turned to Ricky. "Snuffy, you are a wolf if you had his sent you would be able to track him."

"Yeah I would, I'm sorry babe I just don't get where you're going with this." Ricky admitted.

"I'm saying that you could get his sent and he could leave something that belongs to him by the right spot." Patty explained slowly like he was dense.

"That would work." Dodge agreed.

"So while we're doing that, what exactly would they be doing?" Penny asked. She didn't like the thought of her little brother putting himself in danger for her.

"We're just going to go do a little party crashing and maybe we'll throw in a demon fight with that. It's really no biggie that is all in a day's work for us." Paige replied like it was no big deal.

"You know that you have to be careful right?" Mel asked her niece pointedly.

"I know enough to be careful. I don't plan on doing anything stupid, I may not always get along with my mom but I don't want to put her through hell." Paige replied. Really she had things in the bag. She didn't know why Mel was worried about her.

"Paige, I'm worried about you because you are so much like your mom that it scares me." Chase told his niece. She really did remind him of his sister.

"Don't worry Frankie, I'm really not into pain so I'm not going to do anything that is going to get me hurt." Paige assured him.

"Don't call me Frankie, only my sisters can and only because they do it to piss me off." Chase warned her.

"Ok, we still have a couple of hours until we can make a move. So until then let's plan this thing out." Shane suggested. He got the being reasonable bullshit from his mother.

"Sounds good to me nephew." Mel agreed with him. She was so finding a way to get rid of the Triad quickly so they could stop going on all these damn demon hunts.

* * *

"Chris, I just want you to know that this has to be one of the worst ideas that you've ever had. I mean come on we're trusting our daughter with dynamite." Bianca bitched at her friend as they hid out behind the jail waiting to make their move.

"Hey, I didn't hear you proposing a better idea so don't you start being like those idiots who bitch about every plan that we come up with." Chris shot back at her.

Henry shook his head at his cousin and his girlfriend. "Children don't make me put the both of you in time out because I will." He didn't need those two having an argument right now they were trying to break someone out of jail.

"Ok, JD and Sonny should be setting off those explosives in just about a minute. B, I need you to stay here and be ready to get Rusty out of here. I mean it I want you to get him on that horse with you and start riding like hell. We'll catch up with you later, whatever you do don't stop for anything." Chris said laying down the law.

"I've got it Chris, I'm not stupid. We have been over this more than a few times." Bianca told him rolling her eyes. Just as she had finished speaking their was a blast in the distance.

"That'd be our cue." Henry said jumping into action after he saw that the coast was clear. He was armed with a crowbar.

"You're sure that just the crowbar is going to work?" Chris asked as they ducked into the jail.

"It'll work just fine the pins that hold those doors in place aren't very strong." Henry assured him. When they reached the cell that they were looking for both cousins shared a look.

"Are you kidding me?" Chris asked with a look of utter disbelief on his face. The guy sitting in the cell looked exactly like Dom.

"No, and it obviously makes a whole lot of sense." Henry replied.

"What are you two doing here?" Rusty asked looking up at them hopefully.

"We're saving your ass and that's all you need to be worried about right now." Chris told him forcefully but not unkindly.

Henry being the stronger of the two men went to work with the crowbar. "Shit, this a little harder than I thought." He said his voice strained from the physical labor.

Chris rolled his eyes at his cousin as he walked over to a peg on the wall and took down the keys to the cell. He unlocked the door and then he smirked at his cousin before putting the keys back. "Sometimes it helps if you don't over think things."

"We don't have time for you to be smug right now we've got to go." Henry said grabbing Rusty by the arm.

"I don't know if I should trust you guys or not." Rusty said nervously.

"You've got nothing to lose by trusting us. You're a dead man if we leave you here, so have a little faith." Chris told him as they rushed out back to where Bianca was waiting.

"Rusty, don't argue right now just get on the damn horse we need to get far away from here as fast as we can." Bianca told him not in the mood to argue.

"Damn sis, I never thought I would be this glad to see you." Rusty said climbing behind his sister on the horse.

"Be glad to see me later, right now just hold on tight." Bianca ordered as she spurred the horse on into the night.

"Do you think JD and Sonny got away already?" Chris asked Henry after Bianca had rode off.

"They should be on their way to Chuck's ranch by now. Trust me there was no way that those two were going to get caught. Now we should get going we have a lot to talk about and not a lot of time to do it in." Henry replied.

* * *

Dante and Chase both quickly and quietly slipped behind two demons that were guarding a large wooden door. Both of the young men put their hands over the demon's mouths and proceeded to take them out using conjured athemes. Dante signaled that it was ok for the others to come down the corridor now.

"Ricky, is this the spot?" Mel asked her friend.

Ricky inhaled deeply before he replied. "Yeah, this is the spot."

Patty smiled at her boyfriend. "You did good Snuffy." She told him.

"Ok, how the hell are we going to get the door open?" Mia wondered aloud.

"You shouldn't ask questions like that because you don't want to know the answer." Hailey told her friend.

"Watch and learn my young friends." Dante said dropping down to one knee he pulled a set a lock picks out of his back pocket and preceded to pick the lock on the door. He smiled with satisfaction when the door swung open.

"Torch, she's your mom you can go in there and bring her out." Huck offered. In his mind this had been way too easy and he wasn't going to walk into a trap he would gladly let the younger boy do that though.

"Alright, I'll be right back out." Torch said slipping in quickly. He came back out a moment later with his mother. She was a middle-aged woman with chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes.

"We should go and we should be quick about it this isn't the place that we want to get caught." Carly suggested saying something sensible for probably the first time in her life.

"We'll go and meet back at Aunt Paige's house. Then comes the part where we hope to God that the future kids know what they're doing." Mel ordered before they all teleported out.

* * *

"Savannah, are you ok? You seem a little off tonight." Greg asked his little sister. She had been acting jumpy for most of the afternoon.

Savannah gave her brother the best smile that she could muster. "I'm fine, I'm just a little on edge that's all. I just hope that nothing goes wrong before the coronation." She lied. In reality she felt terrible for what she was about to do to him. She knew that she had no other choice but that didn't make it any easier. On the up side though she would be glad not to be undercover anymore.

Greg's face fell when she said this. He had been so in hopes that there was still something left in her that could be salvaged. He didn't want her taking the same path that he had taken it only led to heartache. "I assure you that everything will be fine." He promised her. He didn't really want this but he was too far gone to think about turning back now.

Sneaking into a room full of demons and blending in with them had been relatively easy for the group of future kids. They had a lot of experience doing things like this. So this was just like a walk in the park for them.

"_I would feel so much better about this if we had some semblance of a plan." _Alan sent to Brady and Dom telepathically. There was no use telling Jack or Paige anything like that they thought that this was a great idea. He was all for getting Savannah out of there he was just afraid that doing it this way was going to get her hurt.

"_We do have a plan though. Come in with guns blazing blast away and then when everyone is dead try to ask a question. It is after all the Jack and Paige Halliwell way of doing things." _Brady pointed out to him.

"_I hate to say it but one of these days listening to those two is going to get us into a mess that we can't get out of." _Dom shared his input on the matter.

"_You guys all need to have a little more faith in Paige and Jack. They know what they're doing." _Danny took up for his sister and uncle.

"_We've got to get better at putting our mental blocks up that kid's powers are seriously growing." _There was a touch of pride in the tone that Alan took when he said that.

"_I don't know what all of you are gabbing about but you need to shut up it's just about show time." _Paige said. They were just waiting on the right opening now.

* * *

Liz studied the worried expression that had cropped up on her husband's face all of a sudden. "Wuvey Bear, is there something wrong?" she asked him concerned.

Wyatt gave her a dazzling smile. "Everything is fine Lizzie, I was just doing a spot check on the gang to make sure that they are ok. They must be ignoring me right now," he said sounding more at ease than he felt.

Liz reached across the table and laid her hand on top of his. "I'm sure they're fine Wy." She assured him.

Wyatt rubbed his eyebrows using the thumb and index finger on his right hand. "You know me I can't help but worry about them a little bit. Like you said they are probably fine but I'll check in on them again a little bit later just to be sure." He replied.

Liz smiled widely at him. "Your big caring heart is one of the things that I love the most about you," she told him. It amazed her that he was such a big softy.

"God Lizzie, you wouldn't smile at me that way if you knew what it does to me. I swear every rational thought in my brain leaves the minute you flash those pearly whites at me." Wyatt gushed. She turned him into a bigger bumbling idiot than he already was.

"Maybe I do know what it does to you when I smile and that's why I do it." Liz pointed out rationally.

"So that's how you always win all the arguments that we have. Well I'm on to you now Mrs. Halliwell." Wyatt teased her.

"I would really like to see you do something about it Mr. Halliwell." Liz goaded him on. She loved his playful side. Oh, whom was she kidding? She loved everything about the big goofball that she had married.

"Don't worry I plan on doing something about it. You're just going to have to live in suspense of what I have up my sleeve." Wyatt continued.

Liz shot him a playful look. "I should warn you that it's not wise to tease me because I really know how to be a tease." She cautioned him seductively.

"Hey Lizzie," Wyatt said deciding not to press his luck with their current topic of conversation.

"Yes Wyatt," Liz responded.

"I'm glad that you're my wife." Wyatt said sweetly.

"And I'm glad that you're my husband." Liz replied and she leaned over the table so that she could kiss him.

"Hey Lizzie one more thing." Wyatt really knew how to push her buttons. And he knew that she hated when he did this to her.

"What Wy?" Liz asked trying hard not to be aggravated with him.

"I just wanted you to know that I really love you and I'm not going anywhere ever." Wyatt swore to her.

"And I love you so much that it hurts Wyatt." Liz replied taking his hand in hers.

"What do you say me and you go take a walk on the beach?" Wyatt asked her hopefully.

Liz grinned at him. "I would like that a lot but I think I promised you if you were a good boy that I would surprise you later," she reminded him.

"I haven't forgotten that and I'm going to take you up on that offer. But right now I really want to go for a walk with my wife." Wyatt growled his voice was husky with lust.

"Well then I'm not going to deny my husband something that he wants so badly." Liz replied with longing in her voice. She knew that he was probably more worried about Chris and the others than he was letting on so she was going to humor him for the moment.

Wyatt took her hand and kissed it. "Then allow me to escort you my lady." He said in a joking tone. He was trying to hide the fact that he was worried about his brother and his friends. Taking a walk would be a good way to clear his head for a little while. If he knew what kind of shit that they had gotten into this time he would really blow a gasket. But he would be royally pissed if he knew what his baby sister had been up to.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys I got hit with a little bit of writer's block on this one. On the up side we only have one more chapter left until the end of this episode. I will try to be quicker with getting that one out. Piper is honestly clueless about what all of the kids are up to, if she knew she would have a major melt down on them. Paige is more like B than is healthy for her, her plans are seriously going to get her killed one of these days. CHris and Hank seem to be having way too much fun with this whole being stuck in the old west thing. I'm starting to think that there is no hope for Carly and Val the way those two talk about love is enough to depress anyone. It looks like Greg is having some serious doubts about taking the throne of the source but he is too far into it to turn back now. Leave it to Troy to forget his and Val's anniversary and not think another thing about it. Wyatt just can't stop worrying about his brother and cousins for five seconds but he is right to be worried about them. It's only a matter of time before the parents figure out that they are all missing in action and trust me when I say that Piper isn't going to be happy at all. It seems that Billie is fine with calling Andy dad but she can't call Prue mom. I haven't decided yet but I'm thinking either Billy or Chase is going to have a thing with Mia. Brady is being an idiot where Hailey is concerned she basically told him to fight for her but he is too dense to realize that. I had to show the softer side of Paige and Dom for a minute. They both really love each other but they just need to figure out if that is enough to keep them together. Paige is going to have a lot of explaining to do when her parents get back. Chris and B are not happy that she didn't tell them that she can remember everything from every life that she has lived. I wonder if there is something about that gun that is going to be important to the thirteen. Until next time please review.


	7. High Noon

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

A/N2: The song used in this chapter is What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey.

* * *

Chapter 7: High Noon

Tyler knocked frantically on the front door of his wife's parents' house. He hadn't thought anything of Maria not being home when had picked Lyn up, but now that it was almost two in the morning he was starting to get worried. He had tried calling Maria but that hadn't done him any good. If she was at work there were times when she couldn't answer her phone because she was busy. But it was so unlike her not to call him and let him know that she was going to be working late. And it was really odd that she hadn't called once all day to check on their daughter. Even if he had done something to piss her off that wouldn't stop her from checking up on Lyn. So that forced him to one of two conclusions. Either she was so swamped at work that she hadn't got a chance to look up or there was something wrong. He was leaning more towards the latter option than the former though.

Frank opened the door rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his knuckles. "What could you possibly want at this time of night boy?" he asked gruffly.

"It's Maria," Tyler said simply knowing that Frank wouldn't have to hear anything more than his daughter's name.

"Get your skinny ass in here and explain to me what you've done to upset her now." Frank said. He of course was going to think the worst of his son-in-law. There was no way that any of his daughters could do anything wrong.

"I didn't do anything to upset her Uncle Frank. If that were the case I wouldn't have Lyn right now because she would have just kicked me out." Tyler pointed out gesturing to the sleeping little girl in his arms.

A worried look crossed Frank's face. "Ok, just let me lay her down in my bedroom and I'll get Lyn up." He said taking his granddaughter from him.

"I'll be here." Tyler replied.

Frank came back into the room a few minutes later with his wife by his side.

"Tyler, what's wrong with Maria?" Lyn asked concerned about her oldest daughter's well being.

"I don't know that there is anything wrong Aunt Lyn. It's just that I haven't heard from her all day and if she had to work late she would have called me. I mean she didn't check up on Lyn all day and that just isn't like her. Even if she was pissed at me that wouldn't keep her from making sure I was taking good care of our little girl." Tyler explained.

"Ok, don't worry Tyler I'm her mother that's my job. I know exactly who will be able to find her." Lyn assured him. "Bianca Lyn Hoyt, I don't care what you're in the middle of right now I need you to get your ass home this instant." She yelled at her middle daughter. Little did she know that Maria was in the same mess that Bianca was in.

Frank just looked at his wife with an arched eyebrow. He would have found this amusing if Maria weren't in danger. Lyn knew that there was no way in hell that Bianca would answer her like that. "Lyn, you know that B will never come if you call her like that. I don't know why you just tried that." He said shaking his head.

"Frank, I don't have time to coddle her right now. If anyone can find Maria it'll be Bianca." Lyn replied glaring daggers at her husband.

"Frank Jr., we need your help with something. I would be grateful if you could come home now." Frank called out. It sounded a hell of a lot nicer than what Lyn had said. But it still didn't produce the desired results.

"That really worked well Uncle Frank." Tyler said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"B, come on I wouldn't call you at this time of night if I didn't need your help." Lyn called out again hoping that it would work this time.

"Aunt Lyn, she is probably off hunting demons or something you know what she's like." Tyler pointed out to his mother-in-law.

"No, I haven't heard from her or Oriana all day. There is something more going on around here. I am probably going to murder all three of my daughters when I find out what the fuck they have been up to all day." Lyn fumed. It was bad enough that Bianca got herself into messes but she didn't have to drag her sisters down with her. Maria damn well should have known better she had a little girl at home that she needed to take care of.

"Maybe we should try calling Hank." Frank suggested. Lyn just shot him a look.

"Uncle Frank, you know as well as we do that if B is involved in something then so is Hank. There is no way in hell that he is going to let her put herself in danger without being right there by her side." Tyler pointed out to him.

"If Hank is involved then so is Chris. And if Chris is involved then Prue is involved. And so on and so forth, I don't know what you two want me to do about this." Frank replied. There was no winning for him.

"I'm calling Piper, if they are up to something and didn't tell her she is going to be on the warpath. But if something demon related happened to them and they couldn't help it the sisters have the best shot of finding them." Lyn said making a decision.

"If you're going to the manor then I'm coming too. This is my wife and the mother of my child that is out there with them. I will do anything to get her back safely." Tyler said firmly. He wasn't going to stand for Maria being in danger without doing something about it.

* * *

Kerosene lamps and candles lit the kitchen of the plantation style home that Prue and Chuck shared with Jake, Lilly, and Roman. The thirteen minus two members and their friends plus JD, Sonny, and Rusty were all gathered there.

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad that y'all busted me out of jail, but what's going on here?" Rusty asked. He hadn't asked any questions on the ride out because he was too concerned with putting as much distance between himself and the jail as possible.

"Rusty, you know that dad was murdered a couple weeks ago. What you didn't know was that someone took his gun." JD answered her brother.

"Someone took the colt?" Rusty asked in disbelief.

"Fuck yes, someone took the colt we think that was the reason he was killed." JD replied.

"Shit, that's not good at all. Have you done anything to get it back?" Rusty demanded.

"Yeah, I've done robbed every able bodied male in the territory and I have yet to find it." Sonny informed him.

"How long ago did you say your father was killed?" Chuck asked wanting to know some details.

"Two weeks ago." JD replied.

Jake gave a humorless laugh. "Good ole' George Keating was out of town two weeks ago. Not only that but when he came back in town he had a little box that he was guarding like it was the Holy Grail. That can't be a coincidence."

"It can't be that simple." Maria protested.

"Criminals are pretty simple minded sometimes Sophie. Trust me I didn't use to think so either but then I became a cop and I realized that they are down right stupid." Henry replied with a dry chuckle.

"Hank, don't be guilty of calling me Sophie again you know that I hate it." Maria warned him. Not that her threats did any good, Bianca was his girlfriend after all and if she didn't scare him then she didn't stand a chance.

"Really it takes no brains at all to be a hired gun. All you have to do is kill people and make it look good." Chris agreed with his partner.

"Oh wow, the Hardy Boys ride again." Rachel said shaking her head. She would never understand how it was that those two could hold a conversation in a room full of people without anyone else knowing what they were talking about.

"Rach, you know as well as everyone else knows that those two think on a different wave length." Bianca chuckled. As much as she was capable of it she loved those two guys. She loved Chris as her best friend and for giving her, her daughter. And she was in love with Henry. So there was nothing that they could say or do that would surprise her.

"Let's not analyze Chris and Hank right now. Right now we need to focus on what we're going to do to get that gun back." Parker said. He was growing more and more into his Halliwell genes everyday. That made him more head strong and assertive.

"Parks is right, if there is a way to get that gun back then when have to find it. If it is that important then it needs to be our primary focus right now." Oriana spoke up.

"Who are you and what have you done with my baby sister?" Maria asked her sarcastically.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you that every once in a while something smart comes out of Oriana's mouth. I know that it's shocking as hell but it does happen. It doesn't happen often so take a moment to enjoy it." Bianca quipped. If anyone else talked about her baby sister that way she would kill them. She really did love Oriana the proof of that was she had damn near gone crazy when she was killed, but she got on her nerves so badly that it wasn't funny.

"I would just like to point out to you three that your names are not Piper, Phoebe, or Paige. So if you could refrain from fighting like you're the Halliwell sisters things will move a hell of a lot more smoothly." Jake said like he had any room to talk with the way that he and Prue fought.

"Hold on I would just like to point something out." Bianca said. "Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and lastly we come to Paige." She pointed at Prue, Chris, Jake, and Henry as she spoke.

"I object to that there is no way in hell that I am like Aunt Prue." Prue protested.

"Sorry kiddo, but your name is Prue and you do act like her sometimes. Besides in the absence of Wyatt you're the best candidate. I don't hear the other three arguing because they know what B said was true." Maria told her gently.

Henry stuck his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud wolf whistle. "We don't fucking have time for this shit. We need to come up with a way to get the fuck out of this mess that we find ourselves in. you people will have plenty of time to fight and argue once we get back home." He barked out. He was not in the mood for this bullshit.

"And to think B called me Piper, that was text book mom right there." Chris said more to himself than to anyone else who was present.

"The solution to this one seems pretty simple if you ask me. The only thing we have to do is break into George's place and get the gun from him." Chord said it was a pretty cut and dry case in his eyes.

"Unfortunately I don't think that it is going to be that simple. For all we know the Keatings could be demons. That isn't so bad at first glance but we don't know what kind of demons they are." JD pointed out to him logically.

"The thing to do then would be for someone who is very good a breaking and entering to go in there tonight and get that gun without getting caught." Maria suggested. It sounded like a damn good idea to her.

Sonny raised his hand. "That would be me. I haven't run into anything that I couldn't break into yet." He reported proudly.

"If that is the route that we're going to take it has to be done now. We have a very small window that will only be open for a little while longer. I'm sure that everyone is still running around trying to figure out the cause of that explosion." Rachel said thoughtfully. Even if she wouldn't admit it she thought on the same level as Chris, Bianca, and Henry.

"Then we need to decide right now who is going to go in with Sonny." Chris said this seemed like a good plan to him.

Chord stood up. "I'll go with him. I'm a conman after all, I do know what I'm doing."

"It would make more sense for me to go I have more experience with breaking and entering." Troy disputed.

"Evidence of that being the damn tomb that he raided last fall." Chuck said crossing his arms over his chest. None of them were about to let Troy live that down.

"So the rest of us are just supposed to sit here and wait?" Calleigh asked.

"Cal, we never claimed that this plan was perfect but it is all that we have for right now." Parker defended the plan to his girlfriend.

"Troy, are you sure that you want to do this? You don't have to Chris or I could do it." Henry asked him just to be sure.

"I'm positive, very rarely do we do something that I'm good at. I'm good at this let me help while I can." Troy replied.

"B, I want you to go in with them too. Three sets of eyes are better than one. I'll stay outside and stand guard. Hank I'm leaving you in charge here." Chris said barking out orders.

"Don't worry I've got things under control here." Henry assured him. That's why they worked so well together they were able to divide and conquer.

* * *

"Someone better have a damn good reason for waking me up at two in the morning or I am not going to be happy." Phoebe said yawning and wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She needed a lot of sleep or she was crabby.

"Let me just ask this question, have any of you seen or heard from any of the kids today?" Lyn asked.

"No, I haven't at least I don't know about anyone else." Piper answered.

"Whatever this is it must be serious or Tyler wouldn't be here." Paige observed.

Tyler figured he would respond to that. "Maria left early this morning and I figured that she went to work. The thing is I haven't heard from her all day and that isn't like her. She always finds time to call home even if she is busy." He explained.

"Did you guys try calling B?" Henry asked.

"Yes, but she didn't answer. And I haven't heard from any of my girls at all." Lyn informed him.

"I can always try to call Hank, if anyone knows where she is it's him." Paige said she knew that her son wasn't going to let her get too far without knowing what she was up to.

"Aunt Paige, you're not going to get a hold of him if you call him and I think we both know that." Tyler pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" Leo asked him.

"It's the way things have always worked. If B is involved in something then so is Hank, if he's involved then you can bet that Chris is involved, if Chris is into it so is Prue. You know that Coop is going to be right there with his sister no matter what. That means that Chuck and Lilly are involved. By default Roman is right there with them. What I'm saying is if you haven't heard from any of them all day then they are all up to something." Tyler reasoned.

"I hate to say it but he's right." Coop mused.

"Of course they are all up to something. We should have known that when we didn't hear from any of them all day." Nicole said shaking her head.

"I don't know what they could have found to get into." Eva threw out there. Deep down though she knew that they could find trouble anywhere.

"Eva, think about who you're talking about for a second. They don't have to go looking for trouble it finds them." Derek reminded her. He was going to kill his kids when he got his hands on them.

"They could just be on a demon hunt but going on the past year I sincerely doubt that. They most likely got sent on one of those trips that they are always bitching about." Cole said after thinking it over.

"Cole is more than likely right because it doesn't take them all day to hunt demons." Prue couldn't believe that she had just said that he was right about something.

"Why my charges don't call me when they're in trouble I will never know." Andy seethed. It did him no good to be their whitelighter if they didn't tell him when they needed him.

"Because they don't like admitting that they need help." Frank said and it happened to be true.

Before anyone could reply to what Frank had said blue and white orbs formed in the room they cleared to reveal Wyatt and Liz.

"Wy, what are you guys doing home?" Piper asked her son.

"Mom, I can't sense Chris or any of the others. We stopped by the apartment first but no one was there." Wyatt explained.

"How did you even know that they were missing?" Leo asked.

"My husband likes to keep tabs on everyone and it worried him that he couldn't sense them." Liz replied. She was going to kill her brother for getting himself into this kind of mess.

"Well, we don't exactly know where any of them are. However that is nothing for you two to be worried about right now. We have this under control you should go back to your honeymoon." Paige ordered them.

"Aunt Paige, do you honestly think that he will be able to enjoy himself if he knows that Chris could be in danger?" Liz asked. She knew her husband too well and she knew that it was just better to stick around and see how this played out.

"Point taken," Paige replied she knew that her nephew was a little bit of a freak when it came to being protective.

"I have no clue where the fuck to even start looking for them." Frank admitted.

"Typically when we don't check in and tell you that we're going on a demon hunt that means that we got sent on one of our little trips." Liz informed them.

"There is something not right here though Lizzie. If a demon attacked them then there would have been signs of that in the apartment and there was none of that present." Wyatt reminded her.

"You don't think that this is a repeat of that trip to Oz do you?" Liz asked him in reply.

"I don't think that they would risk doing something like that again. They saw how pissed off we got last time." Wyatt said dismissively.

"I hope you won't mind if I check just to be sure though." Liz said she didn't put anything past those future kids.

"Do whatever you think you have to do." Wyatt agreed.

"Jack, Alan, I need to talk to you guys and I need you to bring your little buddies with you." Liz called out. She was surprised a moment later when they orbed into the room and her son was with them.

"Mom, dad, I thought you guys were supposed to be on your honeymoon? Not that I really want to think about that because I refuse to believe that I wasn't born via Immaculate Conception." Shane rambled on.

"Ignore him for a minute God knows the rest of us try to." Alan said rolling his eyes.

"Did you guys need something?" Paige asked innocently.

"Paige, no one knows where your mom or dad are right now. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Piper asked her granddaughter.

"I can't say that I do. I don't look a gift horse in the mouth by searching out my mother if the woman isn't nagging me." Paige replied with a shrug. She couldn't help it she had to lie to them for their own good.

"Mom, honestly I can't tell you the last time I actually talked to one of the older kids." Jack said backing Paige up. He wasn't exactly lying either though because when they had done that spell they had worked a little magic so they wouldn't be under suspicion.

"Ok, then let me ask you another question, have you guys seen your sisters or any of the younger kids?" Phoebe asked. It worried her more that they hadn't heard from the younger kids all day.

"Yeah, they're fine you worry too much mom." Brady answered nonchalantly. They were fine they had made it out of the underworld without a scratch on them.

"There is no way that the younger kids know where they are because we don't tell them things like that." Wyatt said making his thinking face.

"Al level with me here, is this a repeat of the time you and Jack sent us to Oz?" Liz asked him gently.

Alan hesitated a moment before he was able to look her in the eyes and answer her. "No it's not." He didn't feel like that was a lie because they had used a different type of spell this time.

Liz would have been inclined to believe him had she not seen the look that had crossed her son's face. "Shane, you act like you know something. Is there something that you wanted to tell me?" she asked him sweetly.

"_Shane, if you crack I swear I'll kill you." _Paige growled at her cousin mentally.

"Mom, I wish you wouldn't look at me like that. I don't know anything." Shane said stumbling over his words.

"Shane, just stop talking while you're ahead." Dom told his nephew.

"Dominic, what do you know?" Nicole asked him. She didn't like the way he was acting.

"I don't know anything you can ask Paige she'll tell you that much." Dom replied without missing a beat.

"We can always go look for them though." Dan offered knowing damn good and well that they were the reason that they were missing.

"Yeah, we would be more than happy to help." Trip agreed.

"They are like a couple of overzealous little puppies when they want to be." Savannah said shaking her head.

"Who is he?" Wyatt asked pointing at Trip.

"My little brother." Paige answered rolling her eyes.

"Paige, you're sure that you haven't heard from your mom and dad?" Frank asked her.

"I'm positive that I haven't heard from them." Paige assured him. But against her wishes a flicker of doubt passed through her eyes.

"I have to hand it to you, you're good but not as good as your mother is. You're lying and you damn well know it." Lyn accused her. Actually she was bluffing but Paige didn't need to know that.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Paige denied the accusation.

"Paige, just give it up. We should just tell them." Shane said the intensive stare that his mother was giving him was making him uneasy.

"Damn it Shane. You can't just shut your mouth while you're still ahead." Paige raged at him.

"Paige Victoria Halliwell, what the fuck did you guys do?" Piper demanded.

"Paige and Jackie both thought that it would be a good idea to send them back in time to the old west." Shane answered his grandmother he wasn't going to let them drag him down with them.

"What the hell possessed you to do something like that?" Prue asked her mouth hanging open.

"Because there was a demon to take care of and we couldn't have them in the way." Alan answered and he looked down when he saw the look that his mother shot him.

"You didn't learn anything from the last time you guys did this? I'm pretty sure that Mel still isn't ok from the last time you pulled a stunt like this." Paige asked her son.

"Is Maria with them?" Tyler asked he was really worried about his wife.

"Yeah, she's with them." Trip confirmed.

"There is more to it than just a demon. What is really going on?" Phoebe asked them.

Paige opened her mouth but before she could say anything Jack stopped her. "No, I'll explain you did this for me." he said taking a deep breath.

"Jackson, I would start explaining now if I were you." Leo told his son. He couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to try something like this again.

"Well, in the future before I ever hooked up with Emily I was engaged. But a pretty nasty demonic assassin killed her. I didn't take it well and that is what ended up driving me into Emily's arms. Of course that was after I pulled myself out of the bottle. Vic sent Dodge back to help Savannah and well he said that he found the demon. So I figured that we would take care of him so it wouldn't be an issue." Jack explained in the simplest terms possible.

"Why did you have to send Maria off with them?" Piper asked.

Jack looked down at his feet and when he looked back up his eyes were filled with tears. "Because I was engaged to Lyn, mom." He said and then he looked down again.

"You mean to tell me that some demon killed my little girl?" Tyler asked with tears in his eyes.

"Uncle Tyler, we took care of it and it isn't an issue anymore." Paige swore to him.

"That's not the point, the point is that you guys knew that this was going to happen you didn't tell us." Lyn told her. She knew better than anyone what that pain was like and she didn't want her daughter to go through that.

"If you guys did a spell can't you just reverse it?" Liz asked them.

"No, this spell has a safe guard on it. It lasts for thirty-six hours it hasn't been a day yet so there's still like sixteen hours left." Paige answered shaking her head.

"I realize that they can't get out but is there a way for us to get in?" Wyatt asked. He did have a brain sometimes it just didn't always work.

"Yeah, we could put you guys in with them without a problem and we would just have to work it so that you would come out of it when the others do." Dom informed his brother-in-law.

"Then do it, there is no way that I'll just be able to wait around without knowing if they're ok." Wyatt said.

"You're sure you want us to do this?" Paige asked.

"Positive," Liz answered.

"You want us to do it now?" Dom asked her.

"Now would be good." Wyatt said taking his wife's hand.

"Do it Dom." Paige ordered him. Dom waved his hand causing Wyatt and Liz to be enveloped in a bright white light.

Jack ran his hands over his face and sighed. "I need to get out of here." he said after taking a jagged breath.

"Where are you going to go at this time of night Jackie?" Paige asked she was really worried about him.

"I just need to go get some air. I'll be back in just a little while." Jack said walking out the side door. He didn't want to crack in a room full of people.

"Paige, I don't think it's the best idea in the world to be letting him go off alone right now." Alan pointed out to her.

"Al, he'll be fine alone for a little while. He needs his space right now. There is no use trying to talk to him when he has all his feelings jumbled up in his head. The only thing that talking to him right now is going to accomplish is pissing him off." Paige pointed out to him.

"Paige, I would be more inclined to agree with you if the boy wasn't a massive alcoholic." Alan argued.

"He's been doing just fine lately. Let's give him the benefit of the doubt and let him have a minute alone." Paige replied.

"Paige, I just want you to know that your mother is probably going to kill you when she gets back." Lyn told her granddaughter.

"Mom won't kill me she'll just yell a little bit I can take that." Paige replied dismissively.

"Paige, what were you thinking?" Piper asked.

"I was thinking that I had to get them out of the way so that they didn't get hurt. I'm not going to apologize for that." Paige retorted.

"You are your father made over that is something that he would say." Leo said shaking his head.

"I just have one question, why the old west?" Coop asked that was kinda nagging at him.

"Let's just say that there is something there that they need to learn about because it can help them now." Paige informed him. She was always being cryptic.

"I think that we need to monitor what you watch on TV." Trip told his sister.

"We'll work on that as soon as we get you off of mom's tit." Paige zinged him.

"That was so not right on so many levels." Shane said there were some things that he wished he didn't hear.

* * *

"Shit, I wish that I had a flashlight or something. I keep running into things." Troy griped after he hit his shin on yet another piece of furniture. He had been running into things since they broke into the Spartan cabin that George Keating called home.

"First of all flashlights haven't been invented yet. And secondly we don't want to do anything to draw attention to the fact that we're snooping around in here." Bianca said with something akin to exasperation in her voice.

"If I were going to keep a gun that I didn't want anyone to know about I would keep it locked up some place safe." Sonny said the wheels in his head were clearly turning.

"That pretty much goes without saying." Bianca replied rolling her eyes.

"Try his underwear drawer, that is where people keep things when they don't want anyone else to find them." Troy suggested.

Bianca looked at Troy like he had lost his mind. "Troy, that is the first place I would look for something and that is why I don't hide things in my underwear drawer." She could only shake her head at the older man sometimes. She didn't know how he had the brains to function without someone around to tell him what to do.

"I've got an idea." Sonny said and he scrambled to the closet. He found he lock box and held it up triumphantly. "I've got it." He announced proudly.

"Ok, let's get out of here." Bianca ordered. She didn't want anyone to find out that they had been there.

* * *

Henry was pacing the room that he and the others were sitting in. Not that his pacing surprised anyone he was a Halliwell after all.

"Hank, you need to sit down and calm down. This is my bat shit crazy little sister that we're talking about. Nothing is going to happen to her. She is too nutty for her to let someone get to her." Maria reasoned with him.

Henry sighed and gave her a rueful grin. "Is it that obvious?" he asked with a dry chuckle.

"Let's just put it this way, I don't need to use my empathy to know that you're worried about her." Prue told her cousin.

"I just love her mean ass so much that I can't help but worry about her." Henry admitted sitting down.

"B will be fine. She has been doing things like this for a long time." Oriana tried to reassure him.

"O, that would be a comforting thought coming from anyone but you." Henry said shooting her a glare. He couldn't really find that sentiment comforting coming from the one person who had ever managed to have something happen to them under Bianca's care while demon hunting.

"Chris, isn't going to let anything happen to her and there are several reasons for that. A) He loves his pain in the ass daughter, B) He knows what it would do to you if something happened to her, and C) He really doesn't want to have to face Uncle Frank if he let's something happen to his Frank Jr." Chord outlined like he had put a lot of thought into it.

"Please, I'm the only one who is going to have to answer to Frank Hoyt if something happens to his Frank Jr." Maria said rolling her eyes. She loved her dad but it was actually sick the way he carried on about her younger sister.

"I think you all just need to take it down a notch. They are going to come through this fine just like they always do." Chuck said trying to spread oil on troubled waters.

"I sometimes wonder what it would be like to have another person care about me as much as those two care about each other. But then I remember that I wouldn't be able to pick up and go on my adventures any time I saw fit." Chord had said that in jest. In reality he was trying to see what kind of response Oriana had to that. He was hoping that one day soon he would be able to make her forget about Hank because he was falling for her hard.

"Chord, I don't even know what to say to you sometimes." Parker said shaking his head at his friend.

"That right there is the reason why you are no longer allowed to associate with him." Calleigh told him laughing. She would never try to control who Parker was friends with it wasn't like they were married.

"You're with a girl for almost a year and she tries to start running your life." Parker joked with a smirk that showed his dimples.

"Tell me something that I don't know. You have it easy not me, I'm dating a clone of Piper Halliwell." Roman said. He didn't want to hear anyone else complain until they put up with what he had to put up with.

"I don't think love is as bad as you guys try to make it out to be. In my experience it can be pretty great." Oriana said. She was looking at Henry while she spoke. She really was trying hard to get over him but they hadn't had any closure to their relationship.

"Love is a pain in the ass and the sooner you realize that the better off you will be. It's nice at first but you have to work to make it last. Things aren't all champagne and roses once the real world gets in the way. And just wait until you have kids that only complicates things." Maria said speaking her piece on the matter.

Prue's face lit up with a smirk. "I wish you people would talk about love that way it hurts me as a cupid to hear things like that. Don't make me work my magic on you." coming from her that was a big threat. They never knew when she was going to interfere with their love lives.

"I don't know why I waste my breath but maybe we should stay out of this." Chuck tried but he knew his wife wouldn't listen to him.

"Nice try Chuck, you know as well as everyone else does how she gets when she is in one of these moods." Lilly advised her brother. He really didn't need anyone to remind him what his wife could be like.

"I don't even want to know what y'all are talking about." Rusty commented rolling his eyes.

"Then they wonder how they manage to get sent back to the past." JD threw out there.

"Trust me this helps our thought process. I would think that there was something wrong if we didn't get off topic like this all the time." Henry chuckled.

Any further off topic conversations that they could have had was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is this time of night. Whoever it is I'm sure it's nothing good." Chuck said sighing. He just wanted to go home he did not feel like dealing with all of this.

"You go answer the door I've got your back." Henry said unholstering his pistol as they moved to the front door. They came back not a moment later with Wyatt and Liz.

Prue stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "What the fuck are you two doing here? You're supposed to be on your honeymoon." Prue demanded of them.

"I would still be on my honeymoon if you people didn't insist on getting yourselves into trouble all the time." Liz flared back at her. Really she wasn't mad at them she was pissed that Paige had thought this was a good idea.

"Where are Chris and B? Actually it's probably a good thing that they aren't here right now. I'm pretty likely to kill them since their daughter thought it would be a great idea to pull a stunt like this." Wyatt seethed. He wasn't happy that he couldn't have a normal honeymoon because his niece just couldn't resist playing around with magic.

"How did you guys know that we were in a bind?" Maria asked.

"My husband is a little bit of a worry wart he likes to keep his feelers out so he knows if something is wrong. Well when he couldn't sense anyone he insisted that we orb home to make sure everything was ok." Liz explained sighing.

"This totally wasn't our fault Lizzie, Chris and B's daughter can't handle her magic so things like this happen." Chord said defensively the last person he wanted mad at him was Liz.

"I know that this was Paige's idea. We don't blame you guys. I blame her parents that is why I'm going to kill my little brother when I get my hands on him." Wyatt said sounding calmer than he felt.

"Wyatt, as much as I would like to sometimes I can't allow you to kill my sister. I only say that because it would break my dad's heart you know how he is about his Frank Jr." Maria reasoned with him.

"He isn't going to kill anyone. You know him he just has to do a lot of blustering so he can feel better." Liz assured her friend.

"I hate to ask this but has Tyler let my baby burn the house to the ground?" Maria asked. She knew that her husband would let their daughter do whatever she wanted to.

"No, he is really worried about you though." Wyatt replied. He damn sure wasn't going to be the one who told Maria that her daughter was killed in the future. He liked living way too much for that. He had been around the Hoyt women long enough to know that they had a tendency to shoot the messenger and then ask questions later.

"I'm not even going to ask who thought it would be a good idea to drag my brother here. We were doing just fine on our own." Chris groaned when he walked into the room and saw that Wyatt was there.

"Chris, I wouldn't speak right now if I were you because I'm finding it very hard not to want to hurt you for what your daughter did." Wyatt seethed at him.

Chris crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "I don't know why she always has to be my daughter. You could try blaming her mother she is standing right there." He yelled pointing at Bianca.

"My child would never do anything like this." Bianca smirked.

"Before we get into the argument about whose child Satan is. Did you guys get the gun?" Chuck asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

Troy held up that box that housed the gun. "Yeah, we got the gun." He said with a confident smirk.

* * *

Jack was standing in the doorway of his room he was watching his son and Lyn as they slept peacefully. He was watching Lyn more so than he was Jeremiah. He could already see the makings of the woman he had fallen in love with in her. Had he stopped to think about it he might have found it a little weird that he was having thoughts like that about a toddler. Nothing could be further from the truth on that one though he was thinking about the woman she would become.

"It's true what they say about kids. They really do look like angels when they're sleeping." Tyler said. He hadn't been standing behind Jack long.

"If only they could act like that in their waking hours as well then we'd be in business." Jack said cracking a small smile as he cast a glance over his shoulder at the man who had almost become his father-in-law.

"Jack, you could have told me at any time that there was a demon out there who was going to kill my daughter." Tyler said not beating around the bush.

"I know and for that I'm sorry. It just really hurts me to talk about it. Lyn was the love of my life, and if I'm being totally honest I still love her. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest when she was killed." Jack admitted. He owed the older man that much.

"Would it be too hard for you to tell me how it happened?" Tyler asked not really sure that he wanted to know the details.

"Ask me that question one night when I've been drinking it doesn't hurt as much to talk about it then. When I'm drunk it doesn't damn near kill me to say that she was pregnant with my child when she died." Jack said clearing his throat to mask the sound of his tears. Against his best tries he had tears slowly making their way down his face.

"Jack, you said it yourself you stopped that. You saved her from ever having to go through that." Tyler reasoned. It was ironic that he was comforting Jack after it was his daughter that had been killed.

"I really do know that but I can't help but feeling like I failed her the first time around. I should have been there with her but instead we were having a stupid fight." Jack lamented.

"Lyn's stubborn and so are you I'm sure that you were both to blame for that argument." Tyler tried to sooth him.

"We were arguing because I wanted to get married when I found out that she was pregnant. She said that we weren't ready since I was so young. The next thing I know Paige is calling us because she needed our help on a demon hunt. Neither one of us had any business hunting demons that day we were both distracted and Lyn paid the price." Jack explained.

"Jack, it wasn't your fault I'm sure that you did everything in your power to keep her safe." Tyler reasoned with him.

Jack gave him a humorless chuckle. "You should have seen her she was so excited when she found out that she was pregnant. Sometimes I think that having Jeremiah with Emily and not being able to see him was my punishment for not taking better care Lyn."

"You can't think like that. You did the best that you could and I'm sure that Lyn knew that. That little boy that is sleeping in there is not your punishment he is a gift to be cherished and loved." Tyler told him.

"I don't know how you can be so nice to me when I'm the one who couldn't keep your daughter safe." Jack said shaking his head.

"Because I know that it wasn't your fault. You might not see it yet but one day you will." Tyler said slapping him on the back. "I don't have to worry about you having a weird attraction to my daughter do I?" he asked as a joke.

"No, I have Em and while she might not be my soul mate she's good enough." Jack admitted with a small smile.

"Man to man if I were you I wouldn't let Emily hear me say that. She will get pissed." Tyler advised him.

"I went toe to toe with Bianca Hoyt once I'm pretty sure that I can handle Em." Jack made a weak joke.

"God knows that that takes some major balls. I don't like to spread this around but my wife's oldest sister scares the hell out of me." Tyler chuckled.

* * *

"Why is it that my kids and grandkids are always the ones who are right in the middle of something stupid?" Piper asked incredulously.

"It probably has something to do with your need to always be the one in charge." Phoebe said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Honey, if we're talking about the older kids my oldest is always into it too. You know that Chris doesn't walk across the street without consulting Henry first." Paige said trying to reassure her.

"Don't lie to her to make her feel better Paige, you know as well as I do that her kids always have to be in control. I mean look at Mel she is pretty much the mother of her group." Prue chimed in.

"Way to be supportive sis." Piper commented dryly.

"Warn me now if we're in for one of the famous Halliwell sisters' fights because I'm going to have to start taking bets." Jimmy said rubbing his hands together.

"Please Jimmy, this is tame when compared to the way they normally bitch at each other. Besides I can't believe you would wish that on us." Eva huffed at her former husband.

"We are not that bad. At least we're not any worse than the Hoyt brothers when they get together." Phoebe protested.

"And I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for insisting that Francis and Michael stay separated." Lyn said. She could only take so much of her husband and her brother-in-law when they got together.

"Don't call me Francis, Lynette you know that I don't like it." Frank seethed. Actually Lyn was the only other person besides his mother who could get away with calling him Francis.

"Don't you two start I have heard stories and I have seen first hand what happens when you two get into it. It is no wonder your three oldest children were always running away to my house." Paige laughed shaking her head.

"Two of my three oldest were always at your house because apparently your son is irresistible. Lord knows that he has literally charmed the pants off of more than one of my daughters." Lyn retorted.

Frank's mouth hung open when he heard her say that. "Lyn, I really wish you wouldn't say things like that those are our baby girls that you're talking about that way." He protested.

"Frank, honey, I love you but you are seriously deluding yourself if you don't think that Bianca and Henry are having sex." Lyn informed him.

Henry threw up his hand like he was a traffic cop. "Stop right there, the one thing that I have no desire to hear about is my son's sex life." He said doing a full body shake.

"The only thing I can tell you about that is don't be in the room when Ladybug decides to start running her mouth. The things I've heard about Hank and B are not pretty." Paige said shaking her head to rid herself of the images.

"It can be no worse than the things that Penny and Emily talk about. I swear I want to go bleach my brain after listening to a conversation that those two have." Eva chimed in.

"No one can beat Val and Carly neither one of those girls came with an edit button. I finally had to threatened them both with detention at magic school if they didn't learn to curb their gutter brains" Leo reported.

"Ya'll might think that Liz and Lilly are sweet and innocent but I've got news for you people they're not. The things that I have heard come out of their mouths would make a sailor blush." Nicole put her two cents in on the matter.

"The boys aren't much better you should hear Chris and Hank trading war stories." Coop said. His nieces and nephews honestly made him hurt as a cupid.

"You have to remember that ninety percent of what Hank says is made up. He knows that B would kill him for talking about their sex life." Paige assured him.

"We yell at the kids for being off topic all the time and yet I see where they get it from." Andy mused.

"Andy, this is the alternative to going out of our minds with worry. Plus yelling at Paige for sixteen hours wasn't really an option she would only tune us out." Piper pointed out to him.

"How that girl gets my son to do things that he knows he shouldn't be doing I will never know." Cole professed solemnly.

"Paige has that effect on people. I'm actually convinced that she could sell a bible to an atheist. But then again she does get that from her mother." Leo said. There was no way any of his genes could be to blame for the way any of his grandchildren behaved.

"You can't honestly be blaming the way that girl acts on her Hoyt genes. I happen to resent that remark." Frank said pretending to take affront.

"You're right of course let me be the first to say that being a skilled liar is the Halliwell genes at work." Prue admitted freely.

"I have to hand it to Paige though the girl is a pretty good liar. I tried bluffing her earlier and it didn't work. I should have just worked on Shane to begin with he seems to be the weak link in that chain." Lyn said thoughtfully.

"If anything he gets it from his grandfather. Tim isn't the best liar in the world and he's even worse when he's under pressure. He might have done a lot of things while we were married but I can honestly say that he never lied to me." Nicole threw out there.

"Nic, the boy is like his daddy. Wyatt can't lie to save his life either. All I have to do is stare him down and he starts singing like a bird. Christopher on the other hand has no problem looking me in the eye and lying to me. And that would be where his daughter gets it from." Piper said shaking her head. Her kids drove her nuts trying to keep the truth from her.

"She's not all bad she really is the best of her mother and father. The problem is that their best qualities happen to be the ones that drive us insane." Frank said something that sounded wise for a change.

"There is no way that my husband just said something that sounded so intelligent." Lyn said in mock shock.

"I'm not stupid Lynette. I don't know where you think that B got all her intelligence from." Frank defended himself.

"Frank, we all know that you're smarter than you like to let on, but B is even smarter than you are." Prue pointed out to him.

"Anca is way too smart to be Frank's and I've told him that numerous times." Mickey said shimmering in.

"What do you want Michael? And bear in mind that I'm not in the mood to listen to your bullshit tonight." Frank asked his younger brother crossing his arms over his chest.

"My nephew has managed to land himself in the middle of a shit storm. I thought you might like to know so you can do something about it." Mickey replied.

"What did Chase do this time?" Lyn asked sighing nothing her middle daughter or her oldest son did surprised her in the least bit.

Before Mickey could answer a shower of orbs appeared in the room they cleared to reveal Victor and Anna.

"Where's my sister?" Victor demanded. He needed to talk to Paige and he needed to talk to her now.

"Well, from the looks of it she's standing right there beside you." Paige told her grandson.

"Grandma, I'm really not in the mood to be fucked with. Paige fucked up and now I'm having to deal with the mess that she made." Victor raged.

"Someone is acting like mom right now." Anna taunted him knowing that it was going to piss him off.

"Piper, I swear to God I will fucking knock your head off if you don't shut the fuck up right now." Victor said turning to glare at his baby sister.

"He and Paige really are twins." Henry commented with a shrug.

"Victor, don't be guilty of talking to your sister like that ever again." Lyn told her grandson.

Victor rolled his eyes and turned to Anna again. "At least I'm not like grandma." He took a deep breath. "Paige," he called his sister but she didn't come. "Paige," he tried again only to get the same result. "Paige Victoria Halliwell, get your fucking ass to the manor now." he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Paige orbed in and immediately locked eyes with her twin. "Victor, have you lost you're fucking mind? I don't even think I want to know what you're doing here with Anna no less." She sighed. Her siblings had the tendency to drive her crazy.

Victor didn't back down from her. "It's not like I want to be here right now I have more on my plate than I can reasonably handle in the future. But you fucked up Pal so I'm here to bail your ass out."

"What the fuck did I do?" Paige asked.

"You somehow managed to enrage the Triad and trust me when I say that made things a whole lot worse. I don't know what you were thinking blowing Savannah's cover already." Victor argued with her.

Anna stepped between both her older siblings she knew that this would get out of hand fast they were both very stubborn. "Both of you need to back off and cool down right now. Nothing is going to get settled with you two yelling at each other."

"Paige, what the hell else did you do today?" Frank asked.

"I didn't do anything grandpa, unless you count the fact that I decided to mess with a couple of demons." Paige answered.

"Would said demons happen to have anything to do with why the Triad has pulled out the big guns to go after the younger kids?" Mickey asked her.

"Shit, I didn't count on this I knew that this was a horrible idea." Paige said shaking her head.

"And then you say that you're the smart twin." Victor snorted.

"I can't be on top of everything all the time Victor." Paige informed him.

"I hate you sometimes." Victor spat out at her.

"I hate you more." Paige said a hint of a smile playing on her lips. She went to her brother and wrapped him in a big hug. "I've missed you dumb fuck."

"I've missed you too." Victor replied hugging her back.

"Is it really that hard for you two to act like you love each other?" Anna asked them.

"Shut up Piper." Victor and Paige yelled at her in unison.

"Why is my baby not in her bed sleeping like she should be?" Piper asked coming back into the room. No one had even seen her leave.

"Fuck a duck on a pogo stick. I told them that what they wanted to do was a horrible idea but they just didn't listen to me." Paige sighed.

"What did they do?" Phoebe asked knowing her two girls were without a doubt in the middle of it.

"Oh, Torch's mom got taken by the Triad and they wanted to get her back. So we distracted all the upper level demons at Greg's coronation party to give them time to get her out." Paige explained like it was no big deal.

"They probably got taken hostage by the Triad." Anna offered helpfully.

"That's simple enough to fix all we have to do is talk to mom. No one knows their way around the underworld the way she does." Victor said thoughtfully.

"There is just one small problem with that. Dodge found the demon that killed Lyn and we kinda sent mom and the others to the old west to keep them out of the way." Paige explained to her brother.

"You are a moron. I can't believe that you did something so stupid. Now we're going to have to run around the underworld like a bunch of idiots to find them." Victor groaned.

"Relax, I know where the Triad likes to keep their prisoners. I can take you to them." Mickey offered.

"Where is that good for nothing fiancé of yours anyway? He knows his way around the underworld pretty well." Anna asked.

"He's not my fiancé anymore." Paige admitted.

Victor could only roll his eyes at his sister. "You and I will talk about that before I leave. Right now we need to round up the rest of the troops so we can fix this." He shook his head. He didn't even know what to say to his sister sometimes. For all her denials she could be so much like their mother sometimes that it wasn't funny.

* * *

"Are you guys sure that this plan of yours is going to work?" Prue asked looking at Chris and Henry.

"The Keatings are demons and there is no doubt about it. If this guns means as much to them as I think it does then they're not going to give it up without a fight." Henry replied casually.

"I'm not quite sure that I really follow this plan." Chord admitted. Chris and Henry had really come up with a screwball plan this time.

"No part of this plan is hard to follow. We know how they operate we're just going to bait them into doing what we want them to do." Chris explained.

"But isn't a gun duel a little extreme even for you and Hank?" Rachel asked. She didn't want anything to happen to her boyfriend she was very attached to him.

"Hell no, a gun duel is obviously called for in this situation. Don't worry we have this under control. They do call him Deadeye for a reason. He is almost a good a shot as I am." Henry said cockily.

"I'm actually the better shot he just doesn't like to admit it." Chris argued.

"I've seen you both in action and I wouldn't mind either one of you covering my six. I think that Hank should have the colt because he can fire faster than you." Chuck said putting an end to any argument that could start between the two of them.

"I love it how no one asked Wyatt if he wanted to shoot the demon killing gun." Wyatt bitched grumpily.

Liz had to hide the smirk on her face. His childlike innocence was probably one of the things that she loved the most about him. "Wyatt, honey, you use terms like baby doctor and demon killing gun. I'm thinking that that is probably why they don't want you to have a weapon of any kind." She explained to him gently.

"He used the term baby doctor?" Oriana asked with an arched eyebrow.

"He refuses to say the word gynecologist. I've tried numerous times to get him to when we're at work but I can't." Maria reported.

"You do this when you have nothing better to do at work?" Bianca asked her sister a highly amused tone in her voice.

"Yes, making fun of Wyatt is sort of a sport among the nurses at the hospital." Maria admitted.

"That is not right on so many fucking levels." Bianca was laughing her ass off now.

"Says the woman who runs the magic school gambling pool." Henry snorted. He loved that woman but she was hell on wheels.

"I do not run a gambling pool, I just have a standing bet with the other spells teacher and the potions teacher about who can go the longest without their students sending them to an alternate dimension or something." Bianca corrected him like it was no big deal.

"And you just so happen to win that bet every time don't you?" Henry asked her shaking his head.

"My students have mishaps too, just not as many as the other teachers' do. Trust me it was bad when I first started teaching spells, I had Jake in my class. We all know how he is." Bianca said looking at the younger man.

"That seriously sucked ass." Jake said that was a memory that he liked to push from his head.

"I want to get back to Christopher and Henry's well thought out suicide mission." Wyatt said. He hated that his little brother and oldest cousin liked to put themselves directly in the path of danger.

"It's not a suicide mission you need to trust us for once. And maybe you should be on standby with your doctor skills in case one of us gets shot." Chris replied with a shrug.

"Chris this is you and Hank we're talking about if bullets start flying one of you is going to get shot." Roman pointed out to him.

"The hobbit does speak the truth." Prue hated to admit that he was right about anything but this time he was right.

"We'll be fine we always are." Henry assured them.

"I know you'll be fine because I'm going out there to back your ass up." Bianca told him in no uncertain terms.

"No you're not. I can't be worried about you. I don't concentrate as well when I'm worried." Henry argued.

"Argue with me all you want but we both know that I'm going with you." Bianca said putting her foot down.

"Fine, but if I get down you get down." Henry said staring her in the eyes.

"I have good situational awareness, I'm not your ex-wife." Bianca said.

"Yeah you are actually." Henry smirked at her.

"That marriage was annulled thank you very much." Bianca corrected him.

"So was my first marriage smart ass." Henry pointed out smugly.

"The only reason they are fighting like that right now is because they can't have sex and I think we all know that." Prue felt the need to interject.

"You know that's right. It's what they do they argue when they can't have hot angry sex." Lilly agreed with her sister-in-law.

"You two are unbelievable." Chuck said shaking his head with his mouth wide open. He honestly didn't know why anything those two said surprised him.

"That is gross I don't want to think about what those two do behind closed doors." Rachel said making a sound somewhere between disgust and amusement.

"Please, she's my baby sister and the sexual tension that those two have gives me hot flashes." Maria joked.

Henry broke eye contact with Bianca. He hated to be the one to back down first but he couldn't very well stare her down with everyone chattering in the background. "If you all must know that two of us have hot steamy sex every time we get the chance. I hope you're all satisfied now." he spit out sarcastically.

"You know that they have no shame. While you're indulging their little fantasy you might as well tell them that we both like it rough." Bianca chimed in.

"Why do you guys think it's a good idea to piss them off?" Parker asked.

"Because if done right it can be a lot of fun." Chris chuckled.

"And if done incorrectly B hunts you down and kills you in your sleep." Calleigh commented dryly.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you people that it's no fun if you don't put up a fight." Bianca retorted.

Maria couldn't help smirking at her little sister. "Alright Lyn," that was something that their mother would have said.

"Don't you of all people dare accuse me of being like mom. You're more like her than I ever will be." Bianca said pointing at her.

"Let's have this argument about who took after what parent later. Right now I would like to firm up this plan so one of us don't end up dead." Troy spoke up.

"You won't end up dead because Wyatt and Roman aren't getting guns." Chris assured him.

"Why does everyone always seem to think I'll shoot myself or someone else? Mel went ape shit crazy on me the other day just for looking at her gun." Roman complained.

"Because that is exactly what would happen if we trusted you with a gun." Lilly pointed out to him. She loved her twin brother but he had no business at all handling a firearm.

"Look we have a plan and we're going to stick with it no matter what. There is no way to go wrong with this plan." Henry said he was tired of them all wanting to argue.

"Famous last words before we end up hostage in the underworld or without our shoelaces." Parker chuckled.

"That's it Parker has just lost speaking privileges for the next ten minutes." Chris announced.

"Just tell us more about this plan of yours Perry." Rachel said rolling her eyes at him.

* * *

"Hey Paige I need to give me the…" Victor started to say but his sister put something in his hand before the word even left his mouth.

"There now I just need the other…" Paige replied and her brother handed her what she had wanted. They were making a potion they really wanted to be prepared since they were going against the Triad.

"Do you think they realize that they're doing that freaky ass twin thing again?" Trip asked Anna.

Anna just shook her head. She knew that neither of her older siblings realized that they did that. "Paige, Vic, I would really like it if you two would speak in complete sentences so that the rest of us know what's going on."

"Shut up Piper," they yelled at her in unison.

Anna took a deep breath. "They know that I hate it when they do that to me. And I just don't understand why they always have to 'Piper' me. My name is Anna." she bitched.

"No, Anna is your nickname. I'm pretty sure it says Piper Oriana on your driver's license." Paige reminded her sister.

"Paige, I'm begging you not to start with Anna right now. We kinda have to get my sister back." Jack reasoned with her.

"I can make a potion and yell at Anna at the same time." Paige said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Exactly what kind of potion are you two making?" Piper asked them.

"Grandma Piper, we're not really sure. I just know that it's going to really blow a hole in shit." Victor answered absent-mindedly.

"Then how do you two know what to hand each other?" Phoebe asked confused.

"I don't know we just know." Paige replied.

"They have that twin thing going on. Not only that but she is Chris's daughter and he is Hank's son. You know that those two don't exactly have to use words to talk to each other either." Paige explained to her sister.

"I hate to ask this but do either of you have a plan?" Alan asked them.

"The plan is pretty much to go in rescue their dumb asses and get out." Paige informed him.

"I find that to be an acceptable plan." Brady said nodding his head.

"We've done more dangerous on thinner plans than that." Dom agreed and he sounded a little cranky.

"Awe, Dom are you a little cranky?" Savannah taunted her older brother.

"Don't do this right now Savannah, I'm not in the mood for it." Dom sighed.

"Cole, control your children I can't listen to them bitch at each and worry about their brother and sister at the same time." Nicole told her boyfriend.

"Dominic, Savannah, behave yourselves." Cole thought that it sounded good at least.

"I am seriously going to kill Melinda when I get my hands on that girl. I can't believe that she thought this was a good idea." Piper seethed.

"Grandma," Paige said making sure she had her attention. "This is my fault not Mel's. I knew that it was a bad idea and I didn't stop her. I was too preoccupied to stop and think. I should have just done it myself."

"Let me write this date down my sister just admitted that she was at fault." Danny quipped.

"Henry, don't mess with me. You I can get away with killing you, dad likes me better." Paige threatened him.

"Don't call me Henry. Only Trip can." Danny corrected her.

"How long before we're ready to go do this?" Trip asked.

"You're not going Trip." Victor put his foot down with his little brother. The last thing he needed was to let something happen to his younger brother.

"I'm going Vic." Trip argued.

Victor looked at Lyn pleadingly. "A little help here grandma?" he asked.

"I'm not getting into it." Lyn chuckled.

"Trip, let me explain this in terms that even you will understand. If I let something happen to you mom will kill me. Like it or not you are her baby." Victor laid out for him.

"I'm still going." Trip maintained stubbornly.

Paige sighed and looked at her warring brothers and then she looked to her sister. "Anna, I'm about to ask you for a favor." She told her.

Anna knew what her sister was going to ask. "That's not fair to ask me that Paige and you know it. I'm just as capable as you guys are."

"Anna, I love you but you're half pacifist. Please stay here with those three boys so I can have some peace of mind." Paige practically begged her.

"Fine," Anna agreed. "Danny, Trip, Shane you three are staying here with me. We need to be in reserve in case they need us for backup." She told the three younger boys.

"That's cool with me I didn't want to go to the underworld anyway. I've already been in a strip club today." Shane replied.

"Strip club?" Victor asked his twin with an amused look on his face.

"You don't want to know so don't ask." Paige told him shaking her head.

"This potion is done. We can go any time now." Victor replied letting the matter drop.

"Do you guys want me to show you the way?" Mickey asked.

"Uncle Mickey, I would prefer that you draw me a map and stay here." Paige told him.

Mickey opened his mouth to argue but Frank stopped his little brother. "Let them go alone Michael. There is a big group of them they will be fine."

Mickey pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Paige. "The only other person I have ever trusted with this map is your mother. I except you and it to both come back in one piece. Then I will thank you for getting Claire out of my hair for the day." He had to cover up his soft remark with something smart-ass.

"We ready?" Jack asked curtly.

"Yeah, let's go save our sisters." Alan agreed. The group going to the underworld orbed out.

"How did I get stuck playing babysitter to the three stooges?" Anna asked incredulously.

"Very simple you are very lucky." Danny answered with a smug grin.

"It'll be alright Anna. They're not going to do anything drastic." Henry assured his granddaughter.

"Those three are the younger versions of Wyatt, Chris, and Henry Halliwell they are more than likely to do something drastic." Anna retorted.

"Bullshit there is no way that they are all as bad as their fathers." Piper challenged her.

"Yes they are, they made up a sport that involves going down the stairs on rollerblades. I'm pretty sure the person who breaks the most bones wins." Anna argued with her namesake.

"That was a one time only thing Anna. That only happened because we were all supposed to be grounded and we got bored." Shane said defensively.

"Besides Paige was supposed to be supervising us and she said we could do what we wanted to as long as we didn't burn the house down." Trip chimed in.

"This is what I have to deal with." Anna said shaking her head.

"You know that I'm not that bad." Danny teased her.

"You might not be but your two little sidekicks are." Anna sighed.

"Trip is harmless, it's Shane that you have to watch out for. The boy is a highly intelligent idiot and we both know that." Danny replied.

"In other words he is his father?" Leo chuckled. He loved his oldest son but the boy could say some stupid shit.

Anna smiled at him. "I rest my case." She said with a mock bow.

* * *

"Mel, do you have anymore bright fucking ideas that you want to try out tonight?" Val asked her older cousin sarcastically. They were in a sealed cave that they had no way of getting out of they had already tried.

"We're not going to blame this all on me. You know as well as I do that we only did what we had to do. It's not my fault that we let our guard down and a demon attacked us." Mel shot back at her.

Huck raised his hand slowly. "Well we all know that I was against this to begin with. So now is the part where I tell you that I knew this was a bad idea."

Penny put her arms around her boyfriend. "Puck, I like having you as a boyfriend so I feel the need to warn you about pissing Mel off."

"I can't believe that I'm going to say this but maybe we should have gone to the older kids with this." Emily mused.

"On one hand you're right but on the other hand we're never going to be able to do this ourselves if we go running to them every time something goes wrong." Ricky reasoned with his baby sister.

"B, is going to be super pissed with me when she finds out that I put myself in this position." Chase groaned. His sister had pounded it into his head not to do stupid shit like this.

"I can hear Hank now and it doesn't sound good." Carly agreed.

"Hank won't be that bad. At least I hope that he won't." Patty said but she knew it was wishful thinking. Her big brother would blow his top big time.

"I really don't feel like being yelled at by the older kids. I've seen how they go off on each other I don't want to be on the receiving end of that." Hailey moaned.

"I can't believe that I let you drag me down with you." Mia told her friend in disbelief.

"Relax, you guys are going to be golden. B will kill me for letting you guys get in trouble and everything will be good." Dante assured them.

"No, I'm going to get yelled at. I'm supposed to know better than to do things like this." Mel replied. She had no doubt in her mind that Chris was going to go crazy on her.

" I can't say that my mom is going to be very happy with me either." Billy threw out there.

"We're all dead meat when we get home so there is no use in complaining about it. However I have a way to spin this where we might not get in as much trouble." Carly said. She had had a little while to think and she had come up with a reasonable idea.

"I'm going to leave you to that then." Patty told her twin sweetly sarcastic.

"Mom and dad are going to make me move in with them for sure so they can keep an eye on me." Ricky moaned.

"I hope Jackie has been keeping an eye on Jeb. He can't go to sleep by himself." Emily worried about her son.

Just then orbs formed in the cave and they cleared to reveal the future people. "I love it how you all just sit around without trying to think of a way to get your ass out of this mess." Paige smirked at them.

"Don't start Slick, it's been a long night." Mel pleaded with her.

"It's about to get longer mom is not happy at all." Jack warned his sister as he crossed the cave to be by Emily's side.

"How's Jeremiah?" Emily asked him as he took her in his arms.

"He's sleeping like an angel." Jack assured her.

"Hi, I hate to point out the obvious to you people but I'm kinda public enemy number one down here right now. It would probably be a good idea if we got out of here in a hurry." Savannah pointed out to them.

"Trust me I'm more than ready to get out of here. I just need to hitch a ride with someone." Mel agreed quickly.

"Mels, you know that I'm not going to leave you high and dry. Let's get out of here." Paige said taking her hand and orbing out.

* * *

Sheriff Keating barged into Parker's saloon with more than a few members of his posse with him. All the male members of the thirteen were sitting around a table giving the appearance that they had been playing cards all night.

"Is there somethin' I can help you with Sheriff?" Parker asked him in a lazy drawl.

"My brother's house was broken into last night and his gun was stolen. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you boy?" Keating asked the younger man.

"I can't say that I do." Parker replied.

"Well it just so happens that that degenerate Rusty escaped from jail last night too. You know somethin' about that?" Keating asked with a menacing tone.

"I can't say that I know anything 'bout that either." Parker said.

Keating turned to glare at Troy. "I suspect that this was your doings. I warned you about causing trouble 'round here."

"I haven't done anything Sheriff, as you can see we've been playing cards all night." Troy said he wouldn't allow this man to think he was afraid of him.

"What's so special about this gun?" Henry asked he had his cowboy hat pulled down over his eyes.

"It's just been in the family a real long time." Keating replied.

"See that ain't the way I heard it. From what I hear tell that is a really special gun, some would even say magical." Chris began and he paused to take a sip of the beer in front of him. "So the way I see it the only reason you would want to hold onto it so tightly would be because you're a demon."

"What if I am?" Keating asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Then we end you here and now." Wyatt said through clenched teeth.

"I have a better idea. We settle this like men, a duel winner takes the gun." Henry proposed.

"I like those odds our best against your best. Outside five minutes." Keating agreed marching out of the bar with his gang.

"You guys know that we're walking into a trap right?" Roman asked this is why that plan made very little sense to him.

"We're counting on that, we've already got that taken care of." Chris assured him.

"I really think that this is a bad plan Chris." Chuck just wanted to make his reservations known.

"It's no worse than other plans that they have come up with." Chord said with a shrug.

"Which one of you is dueling?" Jake asked out of curiosity.

Henry raised his hand. "That'd be me. Don't worry everything is going to turn out fine." He assured them.

"Hank, you best get out there. Your five minutes are about up." Troy said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Henry knew that he was walking right into a trap but he had planned it that way. As soon as he stepped out the door of the saloon someone took a shot at him. He had been anticipating it so he managed to duck it. He let out a loud wolf whistle; little did those demons know they had just walked into the perfect counter trap.

A hail of gun erupted from the rooftops and from the street. Henry didn't worry about any of that because he had been given one specific target, George Keating. He didn't have to look for him long because the idiot was standing right in the middle of the street with a smirk on his face.

"I suppose you're the one that's gonna kill me?" George asked his lips curled up into a sneer.

Henry studied him for a moment before replying. He would be damned to go to hell if George didn't look exactly like Greg. It seemed no matter what time line they ended up in his was always evil. "I suppose you'd be right." He replied.

"We'll see about that. You know there's no gun that can kill a demon." George taunted him.

Before George even had time to react Henry pulled his pistol from it's holster and fired a round right between his eyes. By the time the demon hit the ground he was reduced to nothing more than that. "I wouldn't so sure about that if I were you partner." He spat out confidently.

"Don't get cocky, you just got very lucky." Bianca said she was at his side in an instant.

"I know it was a big gamble we just took but it paid off." Henry replied throwing his good arm around her shoulders.

JD walked up to the pair. "You done real good lawman. I didn't think you had it in you." she told him.

"I couldn't have done it without you up on that roof for me." Henry said and then he handed her the pistol. "You be sure and take really good care of that we don't want it falling into the wrong hands."

"I'll be sure to do that." JD replied. Just as she did the world went black.

* * *

Mel put her head in her hands and groaned they were working on hour number two of her mother yelling at them. "Mom, we get it we messed up and we're sorry." She couldn't bear to listen to any more bullshit from her at the moment.

"Melinda Paige Halliwell, you don't seem to understand that you all could have been killed." Piper raged at her.

"I understand the word killed very well mom believe me I do. I know that we should have at least told the older kids before we did anything. We were wrong but we had to do something." Mel got tired of explaining herself.

"Actually telling your older siblings wouldn't have done any good because your little partner in crime sent them back to the old west." Piper commented dryly.

Paige took offense to that. "Objection," she protested her grandmother putting it in those terms.

"Paige, this is not a court room. If you were wise you would keep your mouth shut for a little while." Leo advised her.

"If I may offer a little bit of a defense?" Carly asked hopefully.

"Carly Janice, it had better be good." Paige told her daughter. She had to fight off a smirk because she knew that this was going to be interesting to say the least.

"Technically the only thing we did wrong was not telling anyone that we were going on this little rescue mission. I know that it seems bad because we managed to piss off the Triad but we were on their radar anyway since we're the ones who are supposed to defeat them." Carly laid out. She had had a lot of time to think about it.

"If nothing else I have to say that I'm impressed." Nicole said the lawyer in her recognized a good argument when she heard one.

"Carly, you make a very valid point. Maybe it is time that we let you guys grow up a little bit. So consider this your one freebie. The older kids got away with running off to Vegas so we'll let you off on this one." Phoebe said after looking to her sisters for approval.

"Nice one Leigh." Val praised her partner in crime.

"There is still the little matter that the Triad does have a hit out on you guys." Mickey reminded them.

"We'll take care of that Uncle Mickey. We know a little something about the Triad's assassins." Victor volunteered.

"I'll take care of it Vic, you can go back home." Paige told her brother.

"No, you made this mess and I'm going to help you clean it up. I need to know that you are safe." Victor protested.

"Ok, suit yourself." Paige said like it didn't matter to her.

"Besides that someone needs to make sure that mom doesn't kill you." Victor chuckled.

"Mom wouldn't kill me she loves me." Paige replied.

Ricky jumped when his phone chirped in his pocket. Charlie looked at her boyfriend and shook her head. "Your food alarm?" she asked him highly amused.

"Yeah, I should probably be getting home." Ricky replied with a smile.

"Wait, don't go I can totally make breakfast. I need something to do anyway." Shane said.

Piper looked at her grandson in disbelief. "Shane, honey, I don't think so your daddy isn't allowed in my kitchen and it wouldn't be a good idea." She told him gently.

"Grandma, it's fine Shane can actually cook." Paige laughed.

"In that case you are more than welcome to cook in my kitchen." Piper smiled at him.

"Danny, I could use a hand." Shane told his cousin.

"And I could use an older sister who isn't insane." Danny deadpanned.

"Henry, it would be wise if you got out of my face before I kill you." Paige warned him.

"Just because Aunt B is going to murder you does not mean that you get to be crabby with me." Danny protested.

"Danny, just go in the kitchen I really don't want to break up a fight between you and your sister." Piper told him.

"Ok," Danny agreed reluctantly and he followed his cousin into the kitchen. Trip went with them because he didn't want to be left alone with his siblings.

"Paige, you do know that mom is going to be pissed right?" Anna asked her sister just to be sure that she knew what she was in for.

Paige sighed and nodded her head. "Anna, I know that she is going to be fucking pissed. There is no doubt in my mind that I'm in deep shit. I'm just not going to worry about it. If I worried about mom being mad at me for something I did then I would always be worried." She gave a dry chuckle.

"I don't know how she can fault one of us for the way we act when we get it from her." Victor mused.

"No, that is how you two act I'm more of a whitelighter and you guys know it." Anna told him.

"Paige, that's your granddaughter I just want you to know that." Frank told her hanging his head in mock shame.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later Frank. That is my son and your daughter getting what they deserve. She is going to drive them insane." Paige laughed.

"I had to be the tame one. Paige and Vic got into more than enough trouble for ten people." Anna replied.

"We're not that bad, it's not my fault that Chris there gets me in trouble all the time." Victor said inclining his head in Paige's direction.

"I never see you backing out on me Henry." Paige replied.

"You are both like mom." Anna told them.

"Shut up Piper," they yelled at her again.

"Look, unlike you two Neanderthals I can keep my temper in check but if you call me Piper one more time I will go crazy on you." Anna seethed.

"Alright, Lyn." Victor chuckled.

"You are a fucking dickhead Victor." Anna spat at her older brother.

"I'll say this for her B, she really is your daughter." Hank said as the thirteen and their group orbed in.

"I've never called you that." Bianca argued.

"You guys ok?" Henry asked them.

"We're fine a little tired but other than that we're good. That was probably the most normal trip we've ever been on." Prue answered her uncle with a shrug.

Bianca looked at her oldest daughter and smiled. "Paige, come see mommy for a minute I need to talk to you." she told her sweetly.

"Mom, I can talk to you just fine from over here." Paige protested she wasn't getting within striking distance of her mother.

Bianca went to the couch she was sitting on and pulled her up. "Don't be silly I just wanted to talk to you. I have to make sure that you're ok." She said putting her arm around her.

"Mom, I'm fine really." Paige said sounding a little uneasy.

"Good, I'm glad I was worried about you." Bianca said a little too gently for Paige's taste.

"There was nothing to worry about." Paige replied. Chris was trying his best not to laugh Bianca was just toying with their daughter at the moment. He arched his eyebrow at her and she nodded her head.

Bianca grabbed Paige's chin and forced to meet her eyes. "Paige Victoria Halliwell, I don't know what the fuck you were thinking. Really I don't care what your reasons are because I am furious with you right now." she said gruffly.

"I had reasons and they were damn good reasons. And I'm sure that you'll think so too actually this wasn't all my idea." Paige said she wasn't going down alone.

"Jackson," Chris growled at his little brother he knew that he was his daughter's partner in crime.

Piper put a calming hand on her son's arm. "Chris, Peanut, don't go off on him just yet. He needs you to be understanding right now."

"I need food, a painkiller, and some sleep. And it doesn't have to be in that order." Hank said grabbing his bad shoulder.

"Mom, I'm gonna need you to hold off on killing Paige because we have a situation." Victor said smiling sweetly at his mom.

"Fine," Bianca told him and then she turned to her daughter. "You and I are a long way from finished young lady."

"There is no doubt in my mind about that mother." Paige replied sarcastically.

"Why can't I kill my daughter?" Bianca asked.

"Other than the fact that homicide is against the law, we kinda need her help. The Triad decided to put an assassin on our asses." Mel answered that question.

"That makes no sense Mel. They would be stupid just to put themselves on your radar like that." Wyatt said.

"Ok, I'm confused as to what you're doing here but long story short, we had to rescue Torch's mom from them and then we were held hostage." Mel explained.

"You guys went up against the Triad without telling anyone?" Jake asked like they were crazy.

"That wasn't the intention. I actually think that that was our fault. That's why Vic and Anna showed up." Paige admitted.

"What did you guys do this time?" Liz asked.

"We blew Savannah's cover and we did it on purpose to keep them away from the underworld while they went on their rescue mission. The problem is we did this at the pre coronation party." Alan mumbled.

"And then after that we had to go to the underworld and rescue them." Brady chimed in.

"I'm confused right now. I don't even know what the hell I was doing with those guys." Maria said.

"Honey, I'll explain later." Tyler said kissing her on the head.

"Every one just get everything out in the open right now and then we can go from there." Piper ordered them. It took about an hour but finally everyone was caught up with everything that had been going on.

"Paige, I honestly think that you have a fucking death wish. You do not just walk into a room full of heavy hitting demons and announce that you're a Halliwell." Chris yelled at her.

"Well, it was the best the Jack and I could come up with on the fly. Victor has already bitched at me for fucking that up you don't have to." Paige retorted.

"Savannah, did you not think that it wouldn't be a good idea to go into the underworld after you blew you cover? You are obviously related to Troy. That is some stupid shit he would do." Liz yelled at her little sister and then she turned to Dom. "Dominic, you are older than she is so you're supposed to keep her from doing stupid shit like that."

"Lizzie, I have absolutely no control over anything that she does. She's like mom and she scares me." Dom replied.

"I know that this is a serious situation but I seriously need to get some food so I can take a pill my shoulder is killing me right now." Hank said. He didn't want to sound like he was whining but he was in agony.

"Food should be ready soon Shane was cooking the last time I checked." Piper told her nephew.

"I'm sorry but Shane is Wyatt's kid and I'm not eating anything he makes." Hank said shaking his head vigorously.

"Daddy, relax Shane can cook." Anna told her father.

"Alright, but if I get food poisoning I'm not going to be happy." Hank replied.

"I'm allowed to make toast thank you very much." Wyatt protested a tad bit late.

"Wy, no one but you will eat your toast that should tell you something." Chris told his brother.

"Dad, while I'm thinking about it we need to have a serious conversation." Paige said getting his attention.

"Will it wait until I eat?" Chris asked he knew that she didn't do anything lightly.

"Yeah, I guess it involves the thirteen anyway." Paige replied.

"Great, just what I wanted to hear." Chris said sarcastically.

"Food's done." Shane said sticking his head into the room.

As the room started to clear out Paige got Hank's attention. "Uncle Hank, can I talk to you for just a second?" she asked him.

Hank sighed. He couldn't deny her anything she asked him. "Ok, just make it quick."

"I know that you're mad at me so I don't expect you to believe this but I did what I did not only for Jackie. But I had other reasons too." Paige told him.

"Kid I totally understand why you did that for Jack. I know what kind of hell that is and he shouldn't have to go through it if he doesn't have to." Hank replied he wasn't going to fault her for looking out for her family.

"They held the coronation last night. That means there is no redeeming Greg now. I needed everyone distracted so that he became the source. I didn't want Aunt Phoebe getting the bright idea that he could be saved. The prophecy has to be fulfilled if not then the future is still going to be fucked up." Paige admitted to him.

Hank gave her a small grin. "That was a damn smart move just don't tell your mom that I said that. I will gladly take him out."

"There's more but it can wait until later." Paige said.

"Come on kid let's go get some food in us. Stick with me and your parents won't mess with you." Hank said throwing his good arm around her.

* * *

"How do you feel this morning my liege?" Gideon asked Greg. He was sitting in his living room.

"I feel powerful Gideon." Greg said sounding upbeat. He was so glad that his sister had played him. He had been afraid that there was no salvation for her.

"I just want you to know that the situation with the younger Halliwells is being dealt with as we speak. I have one of our best on the case." Gideon reported.

"Gideon, I want to make this clear now my sister is to be left alone. I will deal with her personally but I do not want any of our demons hassling her." Greg told him sternly.

"I understand sire, I will make sure that the demons know that." Gideon replied. He thought that his boss was being too lax but he could advise him otherwise.

"See that you do Gideon. I want to make an example out of her but I want to do it myself." Greg retorted he hoped that he sounded menacing enough.

"If there is nothing else I can go for right now." Gideon said he knew that Greg liked his alone time.

"You can leave now I'm sure you have other things to do." Greg said dismissing him. The worst thing he could have ever done was take advice from him. So he wanted him far away from him most of the time.

* * *

"I suggest that you start talking right now Paige, I don't have a lot of patience with you right now." Bianca told her daughter.

"We had a reason for sending you to that time period that wasn't just for our personal amusement." Paige started. The future kids and the thirteen were in the sunroom.

"Oh and here I thought that one of you watched too many westerns." Jake chuckled at his niece.

"Did you guys by chance encounter a gun?" Paige asked not knowing that her secret was already blown.

"Yeah, we did and Hank actually got pretty up close and personal with it." Chris answered his daughter.

"By the way I appreciate the way you told us about being able to remember all the lives you've lived." Bianca said as the thought occurred to her.

"B, I get that you're pissed at her but let her explain." Henry said calling her down. "Paige, you owe me for that." He told her.

"That gun is your one shot at defeating the source. The only problem with that is you have to find it first." Paige informed them.

"There is another slight problem, Greg isn't the source yet." Chuck pointed out.

"Yes he is, the coronation happened early this morning." Savannah corrected him.

"That is the other reason that we had to get you guys out of here." Alan admitted.

"Your reasoning being that it's easier to kill the source of all evil than it is to vanquish your half demon cousin." Chris said catching on to their thought train pretty quickly.

"The only way we have any hope for the future is if you guys vanquish Greg. We couldn't take the risk of mom trying to save him. This has to be done the right way this time or we won't change a thing." Brady said.

"I get what Vic and Anna are doing here but what about the other three?" Wyatt asked they were really confusing him.

"I found this thing that looks a little bit like a prophecy. So I sent the stooges back to confer with Paige." Victor answered his uncle.

"Who found it?" Anna asked him.

"Ok, Anna found it but still I thought it needed to be brought to your attention." Victor corrected himself.

"By the way Vic, it is a prophecy." Paige informed her brother.

"What is it about?" Prue asked point blank.

"It basically says that after defeating the one the thirteen will take on a group known as the knights of chaos. They are the defensive force for the Triad. It also says that you will add three members to your group." Danny explained.

"Do you have any idea who those three people are?" Lilly wondered.

"Aunt Oriana, Uncle Chord, and Aunt Rachel." Trip said they had put the work in so he pretty much knew what it was about.

"When this is all over with and trust me that won't be soon enough for me, but when we finally finish this thing I'm going to kill the elders." Henry seethed.

"Hank, calm down you have to remember that there are some of us in the room who are empaths." Alan pointed out to his brother.

"Don't you tell me to calm down Alan, the only person in this room right now who knows how I feel is Jack. I have the right to be pissed right now." Henry yelled at his little brother.

"Babe, you are stressed knock it off." Bianca said trying to calm him.

"Does it say how we're supposed to defeat these knights?" Chord asked.

"Do you guys know anything about your swords?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, we do know about our swords. They've been in storage collecting dust for almost a year now." Troy said thoughtfully.

"That's the key to defeating them then. The only thing is you're going to have to find Chord's sword or things aren't going to go well." Anna replied cheerfully.

"Ok, we've basically got to open an arsenal. We get that right now we need to focus on saving the younger kids and getting our hands on that gun." Henry said thinking out loud.

"Let us deal with the Triad and you focus on getting the colt dad." Victor told his father.

"Victor, I'm the only one who has any hope of finding that damn thing you should know that." Paige argued with her brother.

"I beg to differ there has to be a record of it somewhere. Look we can split up if you want to. I don't care how we do it we just need to get it done." Victor argued back.

"I leave myself little clues and I'm the only one who can understand them." Paige told him.

"Paige, I understand the clues that you leave yourself. But then again we are twins." Victor laughed at her.

"Oh great, here we go again the twitches are going to get into a fight about how they don't know each other as well as they think they do." Trip said rolling his eyes. He just so happened to be standing in between them and they both punched him in the arm. "Ow, mom your hell spawn just hit me." he whined to Bianca.

"I don't know what you want me to say Henry, they are their fathers made over. Chris and Hank would have hit Jake if he said something like that." Bianca said trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't call him Henry, it makes me think you're talking to me and you only call me that when you're mad." Hank told her.

"I actually think I know where to find the key to finding the colt. I just have to do a little breaking and entering." Paige said after she had been silent for a moment.

"Where is it?" Victor asked.

"Somewhere in Grandpa Hoyt's basement." Paige answered him.

"I'm not going over there that guy scares the crap out of me. Besides that he's always trying to get me drunk." Victor protested.

"You're scared of my dad?" Oriana asked her nephew highly amused.

"No, he's not scared of dad he's scared of grandpa." Bianca corrected her laughing.

"It's not funny mom, he called me a sissy boy once because I puked after he fed me five shots of whiskey." Victor said incredulously.

"B, there is no way in hell that he is our son. And I think you know why." Hank said chuckling. His mom would kill him if she heard him joking about being an alcoholic.

"Vic, note that I said I was breaking into his basement. If I honestly go talk to the man I will come back drunk." Paige reasoned with him.

"Paige, you can't break into grandpa's house. He will kill you and I'm being serious. He shoots first and asks questions later." Bianca told her like she was crazy.

"Mom, he knows me he's not going to kill me. I just don't have time to talk to him right now." Paige replied.

"Paige, on just this one thing you're going to have to acknowledge that mommy knows just a little bit more than you do. I get that you think you know everything but this time I've got you beat. Your Uncle Hank and I will go ask grandpa to rummage through his junk you stay here and help them with the assassin." Bianca said sweetly sarcastic.

"Fine mom, and in case you were wondering you're looking for an old map." Paige said before stalking off.

"I should probably go after her she wasn't happy." Jack said he was the only one who could calm her down at the moment.

"That'd be wise Jackie, I'm gonna need her in top form for this." Victor agreed with him.

Chris shot Bianca a look and shook his head. Her and that girl butted heads because they were so damn much alike. "So, I guess we will be looking for the gun." He mused.

"Looks like it. This is going to be fun." Wyatt said dryly.

"Wy, you and Lizzie go back to your honeymoon we've got things under control here." Prue told him highly indignant that he wasn't gone yet.

"I'm not leaving until I know that the little kids are safe. It won't take that long." Wyatt said stubbornly.

"Ok, Hank I guess we should go see grandpa." Bianca turned to her boyfriend.

"Mom, hold up a second." Anna said. Not many people could read her sister's moods and she knew that Bianca's last comment had hurt her pretty bad.

"What do you need baby?" Bianca asked her.

"A favor, I need you to go easy on Paige for me. All she wants is your approval and to know that you love her. She won't say that herself so I'm saying it for her." Anna said hopefully.

"Your sister knows that I love her. But if it makes you feel better I will talk to her later. Now you keep an eye on your brothers for me and I'll be right back." Bianca said kissing her on top of her head before she orbed out with Hank.

"Chris, we have a baby sister to yell at rather loudly right now." Wyatt told him.

"Mom doesn't like it when we yell with Jackie in the house. She doesn't want him to turn out like you and me." Chris joked.

"It could be worse he could be like Mel." Wyatt joked back.

"Don't yell at her Wy, I'm begging you. She will only take it out on me." Roman pleaded with him.

"Dude, at least she tells you why she's pissed at you. Val is livid with me right now and I have no clue why." Troy said wracking his brain trying to think of what he had done to piss his girlfriend off.

"Troy, you two have been together a year. I would think you just would have learned by now that she's crazy when she wants to be." Jake replied. He knew that Troy would never intentionally hurt his little sister. That was why he wasn't threatening to beat his ass at the moment.

"What did you say?" Troy asked something clicking in his brain.

"You two have been together for a year." Jake replied looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Fuck, I'm surprised that she hasn't killed me I forgot our anniversary." Troy said smacking himself in the center of the forehead.

"You my friend are not even fit to sleep in the dog house right now. You are on the park bench down the street. Troy, you are so lucky that your best friend is a cupid." Prue was dead serious.

"Aunt Prue, please focus on getting that gun first." Victor begged her.

"You sounded so much like your mother when you said that." Oriana pointed out to him.

"I know it happens sometimes. Ok, I've got a pissed off sister to deal with while I try to find a demon. If you'll excuse us we have work to do, while you sit on your asses waiting for mom and dad to get back." Victor grumbled going off in the same direction as Paige.

"I don't know about anyone else but right up until that little outburst I didn't think he and Paige were really twins." Liz couldn't help laughing.

"Trust me on this one sis, they are and it can be scary at times. I better get to work before I get killed though." Dom said he didn't need Paige's rage vented at him.

* * *

"B, you have just made my day I was looking for someone to drink with and you brought Hank with you." Brennan Hoyt said cheerfully when his granddaughter orbed into his kitchen with her boyfriend.

"We can't drink with you today grandpa. Some other time I promise." Bianca said kissing the man on his temple.

"Bianca Lyn, do not encourage that drunken old fool." Rose scolded her shaking her head. "You are just like your father." She added. She reminded her so much of her oldest son that it wasn't funny. "Hank, what happened to your arm?" she asked when she saw his arm in the sling.

"I don't want to carry tales because I will get in trouble later but B beats when I don't do what she tells me too." Henry said a smirk coming to his lips.

"I wouldn't be surprised one bit if she did." Rose replied not phased at all by what he had said.

"Thanks grandma, and I will have you know that Maria dislocated his shoulder." Bianca said shaking her head. This was the set of grandparents she was close to.

"I'm damn proud I didn't know Sophie had it in her. I thought she would never grow into her Hoyt genes." Brennan mused.

"Actually she fixed it for me I had a pinched nerve." Henry admitted.

"Grandpa, Hank and I need to go through some of the stuff you have in the basement we're looking for an old map." Bianca told him getting to the point of why she was there.

"I have a lot of old maps. I can take you down there to look I might have what you're looking for." Brennan replied. "But it could take awhile and I promised your grandma that I'd fix the leaky sink today."

"Mr. Hoyt, I can take a look at the sink really quick while you help B." Henry offered when Bianca shot him a look.

"None of that Mr. Hoyt shit, you call me Brennan. And I would love it if you could help me out. My good for nothing oldest boy was supposed to do it for me but he apparently forgot." Brennan replied.

"Hey, that's my dad you're talking about." Bianca protested slapping him playfully on the arm.

"And he is my son but he is still good for nothing when he wants to be. I don't know how your mother puts up with the boy." Brennan joked. He loved Frank he just liked giving him a hard time.

"Grandpa, maps, basement lets go before you're too drunk to help me." Bianca could only shake her head. She really loved that old man.

"Don't be so damn bossy like your grandmother child, now lets go." Brennan said. He knew that she was just like him. "Hank, the tools are under the sink if you can't fix it that's fine." He said before leading his granddaughter off.

Rose waited until those two were well out of earshot to say something. "You really love her don't you?" she asked.

"I do," Henry answered and then he smiled. "That sink isn't really broke is it?" he asked.

"No, I wanted to have a talk with you. Brennan knew that so he made up an excuse." Rose said. The pair had been married so long that they didn't need words to communicate.

"Ok," Henry said not knowing what else to say.

"Bianca isn't the best at showing affection she is like her grandfather in that way. But I know that she loves you more than she is willing to admit to herself or anyone else for that matter." Rose began and she pulled something out of her pocket.

"I know that and I love her with everything that I am. I would die for that woman. I would do anything just to see her smile." Henry replied honestly.

Rose took his hand and put the item that she had taken out of her pocket in it. "When the time is right I want you to give this to her."

Henry looked down and saw a simple diamond engagement ring in his hand. "I can't take this." He protested.

"Yes, you can. I want you to have it. Because I want to see it on that girl's finger. You two belong together and don't you ever forget that." Rose told him gently.

"She won't take this from me not yet anyway." Henry said and he knew that it was true.

"Brennan put that ring on my finger more years ago than I care to count. I always knew that she was the one I wanted to wear it. She reminds me so much of her grandfather they both have big caring hearts and they don't realize it. When the time is right for you to give it to her you will know." Rose explained to him.

"Thank you, I promise you that I won't ever hurt her." Henry said gratefully.

"Of that I have no doubt, I'm more worried about her hurting you. You need to be a bit more forceful with her she won't break." Rose put things into perspective for him.

Henry slipped the ring into his pocket just as Brennan and Bianca made their way back into the room. "How's that sink look?" Brennan asked giving him a sly wink.

"I fixed it and it is going to be better than good." Henry assured him. They both knew he wasn't talking about the sink. "Well, did you find it?" he asked Bianca.

"That man has more junk than Henry the eighth had wives. We found some old maps but I don't know if they are the right ones. Paige wasn't that specific." Bianca replied sounding flustered.

"I've told you about the Henry the eighth jokes they give me a complex." Henry said cracking a smile.

"Hank, you were married once." Bianca said shaking her head at him. "I don't know about these maps though. I don't want to go back with the wrong one because I am not admitting to Paige of all people that I was wrong."

"You two are both very pig headed. That is why you fight." Henry pointed out to her.

"Hank, if I wanted a reality check like that I would go listen to my mother nag me." Bianca shot back.

"If this colt is such a big deal then there has to be clues about it somewhere." Henry reasoned.

"You should have said in the first place that you were looking for that gun. I keep that map and the book about it in my safe. I'll get it for you." Brennan said like they were talking nonsense.

"And Paige was going to break in here and get that out of his safe." Bianca muttered.

"B, that girl of yours is welcome to anything that I have. She can break in here whenever she wants to. Her I won't shoot on sight I like her she has character." Brennan said as he went to his safe.

"Just don't tell her that grandpa, I don't want her knowing that she was right about something else." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"You're going to have to take back that comment you made earlier." Henry was trying his best not to laugh he knew it would just get him in trouble later.

"I know and I'm pissed about it." Bianca seethed. She hated that that girl got under her skin so bad.

* * *

Paige had stalked into the kitchen and promptly poured herself a shot of whiskey from her secret stash. "I don't know who the fuck that woman thinks she is sometimes. I know what I'm talking about here and time is of the essence." She bitched before downing another shot.

"Paige, getting drunk is not going to help." Jack reasoned with her. He knew about these things.

"I know that and I'm not getting drunk I'm calming my nerves. She just pisses me off like no one else can." Paige was seeing red. But really she was covering up the hurt that she felt.

"Who are you talking about Paige?" Piper asked her oldest grandchild.

"The fucking bitch otherwise known as my mother." Paige replied hotly.

"Paige, she is still your mom and she loves you." Frank jumped to his daughter's defense.

"Frank, the girl has it coming this is payback for all the shit she says about me." Lyn had to fight a chuckle.

"Paige, I'm begging you not to start something with mom right now. We have a demon to go after I can't be worried that your head isn't in the game." Victor pleaded coming into the room.

"Vic, she was out of line and you know it." Paige argued.

"We can deal with it later." Victor replied calmly.

"That mommy comment wasn't called for and we both know that. She just did that to piss me off." Paige seethed.

"Paige, you and mom are both pig headed and strong willed. Neither one of you will back down and admit defeat to the other. So sometimes in the heat of the moment you two say things that hurt each other. You don't mean it but you still do it because neither one of you can stand to be wrong." Victor reasoned and she knew that he was right.

"I was just trying to help." Paige said her arguments losing their bluster.

"I know and we can help by doing what she asked us to do. Right now we need to go to the attic and check the book." Victor said reasonably.

"Fine, just for the record I don't like it when you're right. And I don't like it when you use our bond as twins against me either." Paige relented.

"Come on, let's go piss off Aunt Carly you know that is fun for you." Victor said.

"You ain't seen shit. Getting Aunt Charlie pissed is so much more fun. We need to research let's do this." Paige said getting pumped up. She headed off to the attic.

"Thank you lord for letting my twin see reason." Victor said shaking his head and going off after her.

"That's the first I've ever heard of that happening." Chris commented coming in the room just as his nephew left.

"Your daughter was pissed off." Leo told his son.

"I know her and B more or less just got into it. B just had to make that damn mommy comment. That really set her off." Chris replied.

"What exactly did she say?" Lyn asked wanting to know what had her granddaughter so riled up.

"It was something along the lines of you're just going to have accept that mommy knows more than you do. Or some such bullshit, they go through this all the time they make up later." Chris said shaking his head.

"I see all of you here where are Hank and B?" Paige asked not wanting to know what her son had gotten into this time.

"They had to go see grandpa about some stupid map or something that Paige was carrying on about." Oriana answered.

"My dad or your mom's?" Frank asked saying a silent prayer. He hoped that they were at his parent's house.

"Yours, he has something that we need." Oriana went on.

"What are you guys up to this time?" Piper asked she really couldn't take much more.

"We're not up to anything. It just so happens that there is this gun and it is one of our best shot at vanquishing the source." Wyatt answered.

"There isn't a source right now. We would have heard if there was." Prue disputed what her nephew had said.

"Way to put your foot in your mouth yet again Wy." Jake told him sarcastically.

"Mom, Greg is the source now. I know that you wanted to save him but we kinda have no choice." Prue told her mother.

"Baby, do what you have to." Phoebe said. If it weren't for her years of practice with her empathy she wouldn't be able to keep her emotions in check so well.

"Why would you guys need a gun for the source?" Henry asked he didn't get it.

"Because there is only one spell that we have strong enough to vanquish the source and that draws on the magic from the Warren line. Whether he wants to acknowledge it or not Greg is a Warren witch." Chris explained quickly.

"What about the spell we used for the last source?" Roman asked out of curiosity.

"We still called upon the Warren line in that spell. Look B can explain this a hell of a lot better than I can I just know that it won't work. The Hollow is an option but one I don't want to use unless we have to." Chris explained.

Bianca and Hank orbed into the room at that moment. "Chris, I don't like her very much right now." she told him and they both knew damn well who she was talking about.

"She was right and you were wrong of course you don't like her right now. And while we're on the subject you need to apologize for that mommy comment. She might not show it but it did hurt her." Chris replied.

"What did you guys find?" Chuck asked wanting to get things moving along.

"Not only does my grandfather have more junk than a resale shop but he also had the map Paige was talking about and a journal that has vague details about its location." Bianca informed him.

"Was he drunk?" Frank asked this was his father he was talking about he knew that answer to that.

"No, not yet anyway." Bianca answered her father.

"Where do we go from here?" Chord asked throwing his hands up in the air.

Hank was thumbing through the journal. "We run the serial number of the gun through the HFD. We should get a hit."

"The serial number is in there?" Bianca asked him.

"Yep, when I get old I'm going to be as cool as your grandpa." Hank said giving her fair warning.

"What is the HFD?" Prue asked her cousins seriously lost her sometimes.

"Historical Firearms Database, it's where the serial numbers for all the guns kept in museums and private collections are stored." Mel answered coming into the room with Paige. They both had determined looks on their faces.

"What about this potion?" Paige asked Mel.

"I don't know I just know it's going to blow shit up." Mel replied.

"Those two together scare me." Wyatt said shaking his head.

"They scare us all." Coop admitted to his nephew.

"How do you access this database?" Jake asked.

"Unless you have a badge number or you are a serious collector you don't." Henry told his nephew.

Troy got a smirk on his face. "I guess it's a good thing that you guys know a very sexy art history major with a minor in archeology." He said.

"I know where you're going with this but all antiquities dealers have to have a code to access the database." Hank shot him down.

"I have a code, believe it or not I did finish my degree." Troy informed him.

"And you brother of mine are anything but sexy." Liz told him just so he knew.

"Get the man a computer we have work to do." Chuck got brave for a minute and started giving orders.

"Jelly Bean, I wouldn't try to give them orders if I were you." Derek chuckled at his oldest son.

"I know I got caught up in the heat of the moment." Chuck replied sheepishly.

Wyatt orbed his laptop and handed it to his brother-in-law. "Have at it and I'm not sure that I want to know how you made your money before you came back home."

Troy put the computer on the counter and started typing away. "I'm a gambler money doesn't mean much to me since I lose it so quickly." He replied without looking up.

"At least he admits to what he is." Nicole said not knowing what else to say about her son.

"Shit, I don't think I have any contacts in Oklahoma. This might be a little bit of a hairy situation." Troy groaned once he had looked up what he needed to know.

"Where is it?" Lilly asked resigned to the fact that they were going to have to do something stupid.

"In a fucking museum. It's not an issue I just wish I had my old team here." Troy replied.

"Troy Timothy are you a thief?" Nicole asked her son.

"No, I'm a conman mom there is a difference. I've only done a few B and E's" Troy informed her.

"Hank, that pretty much leaves you and I out they have our prints on file on the national level." Chris told him.

"Chuck and Wy are out too. They were in the military just like we are." Hank agreed.

"I can't do it I've been arrested." Bianca admitted.

"For what?" Lyn asked.

"Public intoxication." Bianca said like it was no big deal.

"She's kidding mom, she was detained not arrested. I had to go pick her ass up at jail." Maria chimed in. "I'm going with you guys on this one I want to see it through." She said leaving no room for argument.

"It looks like we're leaving the stealing of artifacts up to the conman and the assassin." Liz commented dryly.

"It's not stealing if they replace it." Hank said snapping his fingers.

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt was lost at the moment not that that was unusual.

"Let's just say that I'm going to owe Ricky a favor after what I ask him to do and leave it at that." Hank replied.

"I'm not sure that he can do something that specific Hank." Eva knew exactly what he was talking about.

"He's done it for me before so I know that he can do it." Hank assured her.

"We need a plan." Parker said flatly.

"This is a simple in and out job. We just have to use a little magic." Chris told him.

"What about personal gain?" Calleigh asked.

"This is for the greater good if the elders don't like it I say fuck 'em." Jake said with a shrug.

"Mel what are you and Paige working on?" Jimmy asked his charge.

"Well, we decided that we're just going to take out the Brotherhood of the Thorn that way we don't have to worry about them coming after us anymore." Mel answered like it was no big deal.

"That is actually is pretty sound idea, just be careful they are some nasty dudes." Chris said he couldn't fault their logic.

"Don't worry we'll be very careful, there is a huge group of us going. Plus Paige and I are both pretty homicidal at the moment. There is nothing to worry about." Mel assured him.

"You guys do realize that you're all hot targets right now right?" Cole asked them.

"We know we're just going to do a total wipeout. We're not trying to blend in." Paige retorted.

"You know I'm exactly a potions teacher but I'm pretty sure that you need a piece of flesh to make a potion for an upper level demon." Bianca just threw out casually.

"Of that I am well aware and Victor should be back any second now. Plus you know sometimes in my spare time I go around collecting things I'll need to make potions at a later date." Paige's reply was on the fringes between being sarcastic and downright cold.

"Do I want to know how you keep from getting killed?" Bianca asked her.

"You would be surprised the number of demons that actually trust me. I have business contacts all over the underworld." Paige went on. "And just so you know there is a better way for you to get the colt without having to break in to steal it." She offered like it was nothing.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked making a give it to me gesture with his hands.

"You're the conman Troy, I'll leave that up to you because I apparently don't know as much as I think I do." Paige said bitterly.

Troy rubbed his temple with his thumb people seemed to forget that he was an empath. "Paige, if you and B could just ratchet down your feelings a couple notches that would be great. My mental blocks aren't the best right now, I'm tired and not in the mood for this."

"Alright, anyway I was just suggesting that maybe you should try pulling a bait and switch instead of having to run a B and E." Paige pointed out to him.

"You mean a shake and bake?" Troy asked a huge smirk on his face. "Keep them busy watching one thing while you're doing another."

"Something like that and whatever you do you would need to confuse the hell out of them long enough to make the switch and get out." Paige went on.

"I know that this is going to sound scary but I think I might have an idea." Bianca said there was a momentary truce between her and her daughter.

"You're Frank's child every time those words come out of your mouth I get scared." Lyn told her daughter.

Hank's eyebrow shot up when he saw the way that his girlfriend was looking at him. "What? I don't like it when you look at me like that. It usually means you want me to do something that I'm not going to be happy about."

"Well, you said it yourself the only people who really have business making inquires about museum pieces are the cops and antiquities dealers." Bianca replied.

"Chris and I have no jurisdiction and besides that we would have to have a legitimate reason to want to check it out." Hank argued.

"This is true but I know a world class forger and everything about you guys screams cop. Throw a suit over that and you could easily be FBI." Bianca pointed out.

"Ok, but still they would check us out to make sure that we are legitimate." Chris reasoned.

"That's where Maria comes in she has that administrative voice. You give them a card with her number on it and she confirms that you guys are the real deal." Bianca said smiling triumphantly. She knew that this was a great idea.

"I think that is a better plan than breaking into the place." Wyatt agreed.

"That's step one of the plan. Troy comes in for step two." Bianca informed them.

"What are you thinking B?" Troy asked he liked the direction that this was going in.

"I'm thinking that you should pose as a dealer who wants to sell something to the museum. The trick is that you have to show up at the same time as Chris and Hank in order to split their attention." Bianca told him. She had put a lot of thought into this.

"There are rooms in museums where they take pieces to examine them. The problem is that they have cameras in them." Troy countered.

"I'm pretty sure that Jake and Chuck would make pretty good security guards. They would just need to monitor the cameras and make it look like nothing happened." Bianca reasoned.

"B, that sounds like one hell of a plan. I'm ashamed that I didn't think of it." Hank mock pouted.

"I'm afraid to ask, but who do you know that is a forger?" Chris asked.

Bianca inclined her head in her uncle's direction. "Uncle Mickey, he's made some pretty good stuff for me."

"Do either of you have an alias?" Mickey asked the younger men.

"We're undercover cops of course we have an alias, mine is Victor Mitchell." Hank answered.

"Mine is Perry Wyatt. It's best not to ask." Chris said before anyone could question them about it.

"Alright, it'll take me about half an hour to do this right. Normally I charge out the ass for this shit but for the two of you I guess I can do it for free." Mickey joked.

"I guess we should go with the FBI. I'm pretty sure that I can spin a convincing story." Hank wagered.

"Actually go with Home Land Security. If you run into real problems with whatever this plan is I can bail you out." Kyle said orbing into the room. "Uh, Paige have you by chance seen Mia? She was supposed to be with Hailey." He asked.

"Yeah Kyle, she's up in the attic. It took you long enough to notice she was missing." Paige told her old boyfriend.

"She's not the first teenager I've misplaced. When Parker was seventeen he went AWOL on me for two days. He came back fine." Kyle said dismissively.

"For the last time I told you that I was going camping on the beach you forgot." Parker protested.

"Ok, look we all need sleep so if we want that to happen within the next few hours we need to get a move on. Parker you can argue with Kyle anytime. Right now I need your ass to get your head in the game." Hank said clapping his hands.

"Come on we need to go change. And Troy needs to do whatever it is that he is going to do." Chris really didn't want to know what Troy did. If he didn't know then he wouldn't feel compelled to arrest him.

"I actually have just the piece for them to look at. Just don't ask where I got it, that is not something that you need to know." Troy replied.

"Troy, for some reason I imagine that there are international warrants out for your arrest." Liz said while shaking her head at her brother.

"There was only one warrant and I got that cleared up. It was for something that I didn't even do." Troy informed her smugly.

"You sir, are a fucking moron." Wyatt told him and if he was saying that about someone then it was bad.

"Coop, you do realize that we're being used a slave labor again?" Chuck asked his brother-in-law.

"I know it, but I happen to be too tired to care." Jake agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A little while later Victor finally orbed back in with the piece of flesh that Paige and Mel needed for their potion.

"Paige, I just want you to know that getting close to a professional assassin is not as easy as you like to make it out to be." Victor bitched.

"It's not that hard but then again I am a semi-pro." Paige said sticking her tongue out at him.

"So how much do we like being ready to go?" Victor asked hoping that this wouldn't take long.

"Vic, we're ready just as soon as I put this in my potion." Paige answered him. "By the way who did you leave in charge?" she just thought to ask him that.

"You really don't want to know the answer to that question. Because I can guarantee that you won't like it." Victor replied that gave her the answer right there.

"I know that you left Nixie in charge from the way you're avoiding the question. It's going to be a miracle if you don't have another mess to clean up when you get back." Paige pointed out to him.

"I know it and I don't want to think about it." Victor agreed with a chuckle.

Mel came back into the kitchen at that moment. "You two better be ready because I'm not playing around all day." She barked at them.

"I just have to bottle this potion Mel." Paige called to her sweetly.

"Make it quick, because if I'm left alone with Trip for too much longer I'm gonna kill that kid." Mel warned her.

"Trip has that effect on people." Victor informed her.

* * *

Chris and Henry were both dressed in black suits with black ties and white dress shirts. If either of them were nervous they weren't showing it. They walked up to the reception area in the museum with confidence in their strides.

Chris flashed a smile at the receptionist behind the desk. The woman smiled back at him brightly. "Is there something that I can help you with?" she asked him.

Chris and Henry put their hands in their pockets and pulled out their badges in unison. "I'm Agent Victor Mitchell, and this is my partner Agent Perry Wyatt. We're with Homeland Security, we would like to ask the curator a couple of questions about one of your pieces." Henry answered.

"Of course I'll show you the way." She replied helpfully. The two cousins shared a look so far things were going according to plan.

Not two minutes later Troy walked up to the desk he was dressed in a pair of khakis and he had wore a leather jacket over his open collared shirt. He was trying to give off the Indiana Jones vibe. He had a pack slung over his shoulder it contained some artifact that he had dug up.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" the same receptionist asked him.

Troy gave her his best charming smile. "My name is Tim Shane and I have a meeting with the curator this afternoon." He wasn't technically lying about his name his middle name was Timothy. When what he was doing was legally questionable he always used his middle name. The worst that would happen would be the police showing up on his dad's doorstep for something that he had done. The thought of that really didn't bother Troy all that much back then. Now he was on better terms with his father but he still had issues that needed to be worked through.

"Follow me right this way. I'm sure that the curator is expecting you." the receptionist replied motioning for him to follow after her. This was probably one of the best plans that they had ever come up with.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chuck and Jake were sitting at a panel of monitors. They were both dressed in coveralls. It was easier to pass themselves off as maintenance men than as security guards. They were there under the guise of doing a routine check on everything.

"Alright, there's Troy on the one monitor and then we have Chris and Hank on the other." Chuck observed.

"Ok, what you two want to do right now is stop the cameras from recording so they can switch those guns out." Bianca said shimmering into the room.

"Jesus Christ B, you scared the hell out of me." Jake said jumping in his chair.

"Jake, just stop the recording." Bianca told him giving him a withering glare.

Jake touched a series of buttons. "We're good." He announced. _"Chris, Hank, make the switch now and be quick about it." _He sent to his cousins telepathically. "With a little bit of luck we should be out of here in just a second." He said turning back to his friends.

"Luck has nothing to do with it Troy just has to keep the curator busy for a little while." Chuck informed him.

"_Coop, we're golden." _Chris's voice filtered through his Jake's head. "They did it, we're good." He reported and he started the cameras again.

"Ok, let's get out of here before we push our luck." Bianca replied.

* * *

"It's official I am now going to crawl in my bed and pass out for the next few hours." Patty announced as they orbed into the living room of the manor.

"I take it that you guys took care of your problem." Paige said looking at her daughter.

"Yeah mom, we took care of it. It was actually pretty easy." Carly reported.

"She only says that because she's not the one who got stuck doing hand to hand combat with the fucking lower level demons that were down there." Trip bitched crossing his arms over his chest.

"A little hand to hand combat is good for you little brother it helps you not rely on your powers so much." Victor told him ruffling his hair.

"Only you or Paige would say something like that because you're both fucking insane." Anna chimed in shaking her head at him.

"I would argue with you but you're right. I can't get mad at you for telling the truth." Paige said with a shrug.

"Why not you get mad at me all the time for being truthful?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Anna is smarter than you are. I don't mind what she says all you do is say crazy shit." Paige corrected him.

"Is there any chance that you guys are going to be getting out of our hair any time soon?" Alan asked he was really tired.

"We should probably get going. Vic did think it would be a good idea to leave my crazy ass sister in charge. There is no telling what kind of shit she has managed to get into." Shane spoke up.

"We'll go in just a minute I think that Paige and I need to have a talk first." Victor said. He wanted to see what was going on between her and Dom.

"If I'm no longer needed I'm going to my apartment and going to sleep. If Troy wants to know where I am when he comes back you can tell him that I'll be there." Val said she sincerely doubted that he even cared.

"I'll tell him for you honey." Phoebe smiled at her middle child before she hearted out.

"Mom, I'm going to Jason's I'll be home later." Carly said before orbing out.

"Where you going to be Charlie?" Paige asked her other daughter.

"At home in bed." Patty replied.

"Em, you've got the house to yourself." Ricky told his baby sister. He wasn't sleeping alone when he didn't have to.

Patty looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "You going somewhere?" she asked an amused tone in her voice.

"Charlie please," Ricky begged her.

"I know you can't sleep by yourself if you don't have to you big baby. I knew you were coming home with me when I opened my mouth." Patty said punching him affectionately on the arm. They walked out hand in hand.

"Hails, where you gonna be?" Henry asked his niece.

"Mia and I are going to go crash out in my room for a couple of hours. But I might be hanging out with Dante later." Hailey replied she knew that that was not going to go over well with Henry.

Henry just smiled tightly until she orbed out with Mia in tow. "I swear to God I'm going to have Hank break that kid's legs." He raged.

"You are not, because Hank would seriously do it." Paige told her husband.

"Uncle Henry you have nothing to worry about I've already threatened him with a dire number of things. Now I should probably go down to the station I think I'm behind on my paper work." Mel said she could sleep later.

"Melinda, you can do your paperwork later. You need to sleep now." Piper told her firmly.

"I just said that to see what kind of reaction I would get out of you." Mel teased her. "I'm headed up to bed. If you see my boyfriend around anywhere tell him I'll kill him if he wakes me up." She said before heading for the stairs.

"Chase, you wanna go play video games until our fingers fall off?" Billy asked his best friend.

"Hell yeah," Chase agreed and they both teleported out.

"I should probably go check on my dad and make sure that he hasn't burned the house down. He really can't be left unsupervised for long." Huck said.

"I'm thinking that would be a good idea. Cal will kill you if you let your dad cause himself harm." Penny laughed at her boyfriend.

"Want me to take you home?" Huck asked her.

"Sure," Penny said wrapping her arms around his neck as he teleported them out.

"Jackie, I'm going home to get some sleep. Can you watch Jeb for a couple hours?" Emily asked.

"Sure thing." Jack replied knowing that they had to have a talk later.

Andy shook his head when his phone chirped in his pocket. "That was Prue she said that they are fine and they are all going home to crash out. She also said not to worry Troy didn't get arrested." He chuckled. Only his charges would do something like text him.

* * *

Later on after things had finally settled down Bianca was sitting on her couch with Henry. She was resting her head on his chest and he had his good arm wrapped around her.

"I can't believe we slept that long. I'll never be able to get to sleep tonight and I have to work tomorrow." Bianca said snuggling closer to him.

"I work all night I'm used to sleeping like this. If you want to though I'm pretty sure I could think of a couple things to do that would make you tired." Henry replied seductively.

"I don't think so cowboy. I've met your children and just the thought of them makes me not want to touch you." Bianca joked.

"Vic and Anna aren't that bad. Trip however seems like he's a handful." Henry chuckled and then he leaned down to kiss her.

"Gross, I really have to learn not to just orb in here. I never know what I'm going to see at least you're both fully dressed this time." Paige grumbled as she orbed in. She had promised Victor that she would work things out with their mom or she wouldn't be here right now.

"It's really good to see you too Paige." Bianca replied sarcastically.

"Do you really want to do this right now mom? I came over to apologize for what I did to you guys." Paige retorted.

"You don't have to apologize I understand why you did it. You could have told us what was going on though. You could have told us about Lyn and you could have told us about the gun." Bianca reasoned with her.

"I know but I had to keep Jack from going crazy. He was either going to get himself hurt or get extremely drunk. He is a recovering alcoholic and I didn't want to see him fall back into the bottle." Paige told her.

"I understand all of that Paige. I'm just saying that a little head's up would have been nice. I also understand your reasoning with the Greg thing. It was good thinking. I was mad because I thought you did it for stupid reasons." Bianca informed her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you everything and I'm sorry that I was acting like an ass earlier." Paige apologized.

Bianca sighed. "And I'm sorry for that mommy comment that I made I know that it hurt you. I also know that it pissed you off because it would piss me off if your grandma said something like that to me." she said. Apologizing was not one of things that she wasn't good at.

"I'm just going to go to the kitchen and look for something to eat. You two play nice together." Henry said getting up.

"Mom, you know that neither one of us is going to concede defeat to each other. We tend up saying things to hurt each other even though we don't mean it." Paige told her paraphrasing what her brother had said earlier.

Bianca got up off the couch and took her daughter in her arms. "Baby, I want you to know that I love you and I am very proud of you. You are smart, strong, funny, and you're stubborn as hell. We are both a lot more alike than we are willing to admit."

"I love you too mom. I know that I'm not the easiest person to get along with sometimes but it's only because I'm trying to show you that I know what I'm doing. All I want is for you to be proud of me. We both know that I have mommy issues." Paige replied leaning into her mother's embrace.

"Sweetie, mommy does love you and I am proud of you. I'm sorry that I don't say it enough. You just have to realize that I'm new to this whole mom thing. You're going to have to give me time to get used to it." Bianca assured her.

"It's about time both you of stopped being so damn stubborn. And B I have to tell you that I have to stop myself from laughing every time the word mommy comes out of your mouth." Henry said coming back into the room chewing something.

"Uncle Hank you are a goofball." Paige told him shaking her head.

"Hank, I'm scared to ask what you found to eat in there. You know I don't have that much food here." Bianca said looking at him like he was nuts.

"Three day old pizza. It doesn't taste so great but it was food." Henry replied like it was no big deal.

"Paige, stay hang out we'll send Hank out for food and we can have a couple of beers." Bianca said hopefully.

"I don't have anything else to do. Sure I can stay." Paige replied smiling.

"Hank, go get some food." Bianca ordered him.

"I'm going not because you told me too but because I'm starving. I don't want to hear either of you complain with what I bring back." Henry said before he headed towards the door.

Bianca shook her head. "I swear there has to be something wrong with me for loving that idiot."

"You don't love him as much as he loves you." Paige told her.

"I'm well aware of that fact Paige, and that makes me wonder if there is something wrong with him." Bianca agreed.

* * *

Jack knocked on the door of the house the Emily shared with Ricky. He knew that she was more than likely not going to be happy to see him. He had to get this out of the way though. He needed to explain things to her so that she understood.

Ricky opened the door predictably he was chewing something. "Come on in Jack, I can tell you right now that she isn't happy." He said by way of greeting.

"I didn't really think she would be. I know how to handle her though it will be fine." Jack replied as Ricky led him into the living room where Emily was camped in front of the TV.

"Em, Jack's here. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything all you have to do is yell." Ricky told his sister before leaving those two alone.

"The last thing that fat ass needs right now is something else to eat." Emily said shaking her head not quite ready to face Jack. She needed to know just where the hell it was that they stood.

"Em, I know that you're probably not really happy with me right now." Jack began not knowing where else to start.

"Not very happy doesn't even begin to cover how I feel right now Jack. How long were you going to go without telling me that you were engaged before you and I got involved?" Emily retorted sarcastically.

"I told myself that I had put it behind me that it didn't matter to me anymore so there was no reason to tell you." Jack explained his reasoning.

"Jack, I think telling me that you were engaged was pretty high on the list of things to tell me when we started dating." Emily reasoned with him.

"Emily, you have to remember that this whole thing between us started out as a way for the two of us not to be lonely anymore. We were just supposed to keep each other company for as long as I was here and then we were going to part ways when I went home. I couldn't tell you anything that might have compromised the future." Jack reminded her.

"Is that all this is to you?" Emily asked him hotly.

"No, I said that's what we started out as. I didn't count on getting stuck here and I sure as fuck didn't count on falling for you as hard as I have. None of this was in the plan that Al and I made when we set out." Jack replied.

"So what am I for you just a distraction? Someone to spend your time with so you don't have to be alone?" Emily demanded of him.

"Of course not Em, I really care about you. I care about you for you, I don't see what I had with the future version of you and I don't even think about the life that I left behind." Jack tried explaining.

"If that were true then you wouldn't have been so quick to jump up and vanquish the demon that killed Lyn. I can see it in your eyes that you loved her with everything that you have in you. So do me a favor don't stand here and try to lie to me." Emily yelled at him.

"I didn't do that for me because I know that I can't have that. It isn't in the cards for me anymore. I did that for little Jack, I don't want him to know that kind of pain. You're right I did love Lyn, but that is all in my past." Jack told her honestly.

Emily looked at him with tears pooling in her blue eyes. "Jack, do you still love her? I need to know that right now. Because I can fight a lot of things just to be with you but I can't fight a ghost. If you're holding on to something that you can't have I deserve to know that up front before I fall any harder for you."

Jack stood there speechless for a moment he really didn't know how to respond to that. "Emily, you're the only one for me." he told her finally.

Emily shook her head sadly at him. "You didn't deny it Jack." She replied. She couldn't be with him if he was in love with someone else.

"I didn't deny what?" Jack asked.

"You didn't deny that you still love Lyn. I can see that you won't be over her for a while; you don't get over that kind of love easily." Emily replied.

"Em, I don't know what you want me to say right now." Jack said at a loss for words.

"I want you to tell me that you're not in love with her anymore." Emily told him point blank. She waited for a beat and when he didn't say anything she spoke again. "That's what I thought. I can't do this right now Jack. I'll be by tomorrow afternoon to get Jeb. But I just can't stand to be around you right now I need you to leave."

Jack sighed, "If that's what you want then I'll go." He said before he orbed out.

Emily just looked at the spot where he had been standing with tears running down her face. She felt her brother wrap his arms around her. "How much of that did you hear?" she asked him.

Ricky kissed her on top of her head. "All of it," he chuckled when she looked up at him with confusion written on her face. "I'm a wolf, I kinda have super hearing."

"It hurts so bad Ricky." Emily told him leaning in closer to him.

"I know it does, but it doesn't have to be over. Em, you really didn't give him much of a choice tonight. You two will work it out I promise." Ricky swore to her before he just held her and let her cry.

* * *

"So I take it that you aren't talking to me." Troy commented to Val as they were cleaning P3 up after closing.

"I never said that I wasn't talking to you. We were busy tonight I barely had a chance to look up from the bar you know that." Val replied like everything was fine between them.

"Yeah, it was pretty packed for a Sunday night." Troy agreed.

"It's been busier but I normally don't work on the busy nights." Val said to keep the conversation flowing.

Troy took a chair and set it out in the middle of the dance floor. He took Val by her arm and sat her down in it. "Sit here for minute there is something that I need to do." He told her.

"And that has what to do with me sitting down?" Val asked him.

"You'll see in just a minute." Troy promised her. He jumped up on the stage, sat down on the piano bench and started playing. Tim had taught both of his kids to play before he walked out on them.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Val asked him.

"Bear with me for just a second." Troy told her. _"Watch my life pass me by in the rear view mirror. Pictures frozen in time are becoming clearer. I don't wanna waste another day stuck in the shadow of mistakes, yeah." _He belted out with feeling. He made sure that he made eye contact with Val.

"_Cause I want you and I feel you crawling underneath my skin. Like a hunger like a burning to find a place I've never been. Now I'm broken and I'm fading. I'm half the man I thought I would be but you can have what's left of me." _Troy felt like this song said a lot about the man he was. He couldn't have put into words better himself. He didn't do love because it only got him hurt.

Val didn't know what he was up to but she figured she would just sit back and enjoy the show that he was putting on. She too noticed how perfectly the words to the song fit who Troy was.

"_I've been dying inside little by little. Nowhere to go but going out of my mind in endless circles. Running from myself until you gave me a reason for standing still. And I want you and I feel you crawling underneath my skin. Like a hunger like a burning to find a place I've never been. Now I'm broken and I'm fading I'm half the man I thought I would be but you can have what's left of me." _ That line pretty much summed up the two years the he had spent running all over the world. For him Val was the one person who made him want to stay in one place.

Val being an empath could feel all the emotion that he was putting into the song. She had to say that she liked this side of him.

"_Falling faster barely breathing give me something to believe in tell me it's not all in my head. Take what's left of this man make me whole once again. Cause I want you and I feel you crawling underneath my skin like a hunger like a burning to find a place I've never been. Now I'm broken and I'm fading I'm half the man I thought I would be. You can have all that's left, yeah, yeah, yeah what's left of me." _ Troy really hadn't felt complete inside since Tim walked out on him but with Val it felt like that empty space inside him closed up more with each passing day.

Val was being overwhelmed with the emotions that she felt radiating off of him. She knew that he didn't realize he was leaving himself that wide open to her.

"_I've been dying inside, you see. I'm going outta my, outta my mind. I'm just running in circles all the time. Will you take what's left? Will you take what's left? Will you take what's left of me? Just running in circles in my mind. Will you take what's left? Will you take what's left? Will you take what's left of me? Take what's left of me." _Troy finished singing with as much feeling as he could muster.

Val shot him a smile when he jumped down from the stage. "That was nice, what was that all about?" she asked him. She knew that he very rarely played the piano because it brought up his unresolved issues with his dad.

"You really have to ask what that was about?" Troy asked her in disbelief.

"If I knew what you were up to then I wouldn't ask." Val pointed out to him logically.

"I just wanted to show you that I love you. Val, I was a rambler before we got together and we both know that. You give me a reason to stay in one place. If it weren't for you I would probably be long gone by now. It's no secret that I'm pretty screwed up from Tim walking out on us. Before you I was the love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy it kept my heart from ever going through the kind of pain that he had caused. It's also no secret that I'm a gambler so with you I put my chips on the table and I let it all ride. I figured if I was going to give my heart away it might as well be to a cupid." Troy started speaking from the heart and he couldn't stop the flow of words from his mouth.

"I love you too. But you're not the only one who took a gamble. You know that I gave my heart away once before and I got it crushed. So to give it to you of all people I have to be out of my mind. However I have never felt this way with anyone before." Val replied sincerely.

"I just wanted you to know that after I bet it all I was extremely stupid to forget our one year anniversary. I am so sorry Val." Troy apologized.

Val chuckled. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to realize that you forgot." She teased him.

"I just realized earlier and I'm very sorry. You should have said something to me sooner." Troy replied.

"It's ok you're only about a week late, and it's better late than never." Val assured him.

"I don't know if you want anything from a bonehead like me but I did get you something." Troy said.

"If you bought me something I want it this is me we're talking about." Val replied like he was talking crazy.

Troy pulled a ring box out of his pocket and Val gasped when he opened it. "Relax this isn't an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. A year ago I promised you that your heart would be safe with me and I would never heart you. Now I'm promising you that for as long as we're together I will never do anything as stupid as forgetting our anniversary again." He said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Val looked down at the ring on her finger. In the center of it was a sparkling pink opal that was surrounded by diamonds. Opal happened to be her birthstone. "Troy, this is gorgeous. I don't even want to know how you managed to afford something like this."

"Don't worry about it. I sold a very expensive artifact today I can afford it. Actually if I wasn't such a gambling addict I would be rich. I'm a very good antiquities dealer." Troy replied.

"I love it and I love you." Val said pressing a kiss to his lips.

"There's more, because I was so stupid I also splurged a little bit. Over your winter break we are staying at the Plaza Hotel in New York for a week and I got us two tickets to see Rent on Broadway. You know that that is punishment for me." Troy told her.

"Now I really love you. If it wasn't for our stupid prophecy I would be in New York right now." Val responded. Mel wasn't the only one who had given up going away to school Val just didn't let it be widely known.

"I would be right there with you." Troy promised her.

"We really need to finish cleaning up because I want to show you just how much I love you." Val pressed her body closer to his so that he couldn't mistake her meaning. She wanted him badly.

"Parks can clean up in the morning. I did take his shift tonight." Troy replied.

"Then let's get out of here." Val said with a wink.

* * *

"I'm so glad that I get to hold you in my arms without worrying about when you're going to have to leave." Alan told Savannah running his fingers through her hair.

"I know it just feels so right to finally be able to be together out in the open." Savannah replied.

"I wouldn't go walking down the hall right now if I were you though. I'm not really sure how my mom would feel about me having a girl in my room." Alan joked.

"You're something else Halliwell, I don't know why I love you so much." Savannah told him.

"Let's see because I'm so damn charming and good looking." Alan replied in mock seriousness.

"That may be part of it. But the biggest part for me is that you never stopped loving me even when you thought I was evil Albie." Savannah laid her head on his chest just so she could listen to his heartbeat.

"Deep down I knew that that wasn't you. I know that you wanted to save Greg, he's your brother and that's understandable. But we did the right thing. We can have hope for a better future now." Alan spoke to her softly.

"How did you know what I was feeling?" she asked him and considering whom she was talking to it was a stupid question.

"I'm an empath, I know these things about people. But I know you better than you know yourself. I know that it's gnawing at you that we couldn't save him. It wasn't for lack of trying though this is just how things were meant to be." Alan assured her.

"We saved Jake." Savannah reasoned.

"Jake was meant to be saved baby. You've seen that guy he is anything but evil. He is just as big a teddy bear as Wyatt is. If it was in our power to save Greg then we would have done it." Alan promised her.

"I know that I really do. But there were just times when I would look at Greg and I could see that being evil wasn't what he wanted he wants to be with his family. He is just too far gone to do that." Savannah replied.

"Let's not think about the bad let's just focus on the good." Alan suggested.

"Like how you're going to take me to breakfast in the morning just like you used to?" Savannah asked him hopefully.

"I'll take you out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if that is what you want. I'm just so happy to be with you right now. I love you." Alan told her. He felt like he had to because he didn't get to say it before.

"I love you too Albie." Savannah replied as he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

"Do you regret marrying me?" Wyatt asked Liz. They were lying out under the stars on the beach.

"No, do you regret marrying me?" Liz asked in reply.

Wyatt smiled. "Ok, I was just checking. I can't promise you a normal life Lizzie, I wish that I could. I can however promise you that it will never be boring."

"We're not normal Wy. Even if I wasn't married to you I still wouldn't have a normal life and I wouldn't be half as happy as I am right now." Liz said smacking him upside the head for even suggesting such a thing.

"Damn Lizzie, that hurt. You didn't have to hit me." Wyatt bitched rubbing the spot where she had smacked him.

"And you didn't have to say something so damn stupid. I'm married to you because I love you and I don't want to spend my life with anyone else. Looking at Shane today I saw the best of both of us. That boy is smart, funny, and a big goofball just like his daddy. If I have to sacrifice normal to get that then I'm more than willing to do it." Liz said kissing him to make up for hitting him.

"It was just a question Liz. You didn't have to jar my already damaged brain." Wyatt joked.

Liz laughed at him. "That right there is why I love you so damn much. You can't be serious for five seconds."

"I leave the being serious to Chris. That boy is kinda broody." Wyatt replied with a smirk.

"But it would tear you up inside if something happened to him. That's why we had to go rushing home. Neither one of you will admit it but you wouldn't know what to do without each other." Liz pointed out.

"He's my little brother of course I wouldn't know what to do without him. We gave mom and dad hell together. Shit we still do that." Wyatt chuckled at the things that he and his brother used to do to drive their parents nuts.

"Wyatt, I can't wait to have your babies." Liz told him seriously.

"I can't wait for you to have my babies." Wyatt replied pulling her closer to him.

"You know that we're in for hell after all the shit we did as kids right?" Liz asked him.

"I know that Lizzie, I can see it now. Just so you know our daughters aren't dating until they're thirty." Wyatt informed.

"I think that I can live with that. As long as you know that our sons will not be using the term baby doctor." Liz reported.

"That is a fair trade Mrs. Halliwell." Wyatt agreed.

"I love you Mr. Halliwell." Liz said kissing him.

"I love you more Lizzie. I'm right here and I always will be." Wyatt swore to her before the both closed their eyes.

-END-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Nicole Shane- Emily Proctor

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Frank Hoyt- Jeffery Dean Morgan

Lyn Hoyt- Angie Harmon

Jimmy Ward- Josh Lucas

Mickey Hoyt- Gerard Butler

Ben Turner/Cole Halliwell- Cam Gigandet

And

Savannah Turner- Ali Larter

Special Appearances By:

Maria Hoyt- Kelly Monaco

Tyler- Steve Burton

Tim Shane- Chris Noth

Dante Falconeri- Dominic Zamprogna

Kyle Brody- Kerr Smith

Danny Halliwell- Josh Jackson

Shane Halliwell- Sean Faris

Trip Halliwell- Jesse Metcalfe

Victor Halliwell- Kellan Lutz

Anna Halliwell- Mila Kunis

Matt Hunter- Jason Cook

Dodge Halliwell- Nathan Parsons

And

Mia Campbell- Olivia Wilde

* * *

A/N: This episode is finally over and done with. Thank you guys for sticking with me. I'm sorry that it took me so long to get it all out. I made it super long to make up for the wait. I hope you enjoy it. It looks like that there is no redeeming Greg now he is too far gone to be saved. You've gotta love how Paige and Victor act together it's actually very amusing how much alike they are. It seems like things between Dante and Hailey are really heating up. Poor Jack has really been through hell and now he has Emily pissed at him it doesn't seem fair. Alan is less of a crab ass now that he has Savannah with him all of the time. I swear that Paige and B fight so much because they are so much alike. Troy managed to get himself out of the doghouse with Val. Leave it to Wyatt to come back from his honeymoon just so he could check on his brother and cousins. B has just proved that she is just as bad as Chris and Hank are when it comes to making plans. Troy is a really fun character to write I never know what he's going to do next. He is pretty much one bad con away from going to jail. Until next time please review.


End file.
